<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>L'utile &amp; L'agréable by sokosaturne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205674">L'utile &amp; L'agréable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokosaturne/pseuds/sokosaturne'>sokosaturne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (Anime &amp; Manga), Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (TV), 流星花園 | Meteor Garden (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anime, Arab Character, Bullying, Class Differences, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Harems, Love Triangles, Money, Passion, PoC, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokosaturne/pseuds/sokosaturne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«  Louiza, 17 ans, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal! Sa vie bascule après une mauvaise chute de son père, la voilà transportée dans un autre Paris! Fraîchement inscrite dans un lycée huppé, on pourrait dire que la chance lui sourit...C'est sans compter sa rencontre avec les F4, une bande de garçons aussi bourge que beau. En particulier celle de Dalil, le leader de la bande, qui pour une raison inconnue prend un plaisir malin à la tourmenter... » </p><p>💐 Un manga, un anime, un j-drama, un k-drama, plus récemment le drama taiwanais...Vous vous êtes jamais demandé ce que ça donnerait à notre sauce? Si par exemple on était dans un lycée privée parisien, et que Makino venait de banlieue et que Domioji changeait un peu d'éthnicité? </p><p>Vous en faites pas, je promets de pas dénaturer l'histoire! Enfin...Pas beaucoup! </p><p>🍡 Une réécriture pas prise-de-tête du shojo culte Hana Yori Dango plus connu sous le nom de Boys Over Flowers! (Pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu mais franchement...lisez/regardez!) </p><p>🧁 Au menu : des clichés, de la romance, de la hagra et un peu de poésie...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Doumyouji Tsukasa/Hanazawa Rui/Makino Tsukushi, Doumyouji Tsukasa/Makino Tsukushi, Geum Jan Di/Yoon Ji Hoo, Matsuoka Yuuki/Nishikado Soujirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Et d'abord, la chute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Où Louiza rumine les raisons qui l'ont poussées dans cette étrange situation!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les montres suisses, les bagues incrustées de pierres précieuses, les sacs en matière que tu devines rien qu'à l'odeur, les ongles manucurés des filles qui ne touchent jamais de détergent, j'aimerai dire qu'ils friment avec tout leur matos de luxe mais ça serait mentir. Ils le portent comme une seconde nature, une seconde peau. </p><p>J'ai pas le temps de rager sur ma nouvelle routine que la fiche d'inscription au sujet du voyage scolaire hors de prix - et donc pas obligatoire - tombe entre mes mains avec indifférence. Certains ont déjà de bien meilleures destinations étrangères à visiter, voyez-vous? Je l'ai fait passer derrière moi, pour d'autres raisons je dois dire. </p><p>Je m'appelle Louiza Mazrani et je ne crois pas qu'il y ait d'étudiante plus déçue par la vie que je ne le suis. </p><p>Ça fait des mois, mais j'crois que je m'y ferai jamais. Et pas besoin de théoriser sur les raisons qui marquent l'existence relativement solitaire que je mène dans ce bahut: Bourdieu l'a suffisamment fait pour moi. </p><p>« Oh la plouc, t'as pas bientôt fini de te plaindre? » J'veux dire c'est tellement stylé d'être de l'autre côté de la lutte des classes! De ceux qui n'ont pas besoin de lutter. </p><p>Une chute et l'année de convalescence qui l'ont suivit sont un bien maigre sacrifice face à une opportunité pareille! </p><p>Je serais conne de cracher dessus. </p><p>Tellement conne. </p><p>Et c'est bien parce que ça rime avec Sorbonne que je ferme mon clapet et que j'accepte de prendre sur moi. </p><p>Aussi parce que ça rendait mes darons vraiment heureux . </p><p>Je jure qu'au début, j'étais trop hypé! Bon, ça m'avait grave saoulé de passer du public ou j'étais avec tout mes potes au privé, mais ça valait le coup. Et même séparé par des putains de longues lignes de métro, je finissais toujours pas rentrer au bercail. Un peu le meilleur des deux mondes, comme Hannah Montana. </p><p>C'était bien naïf. </p><p>A part les quelques élèves un peu commodes et cette espace de bobo gauchiasse chelou qui pensait faire de la charité en me parlant, on m'avait pas trop cala. Je trainais avec Camille que je connaissais du club de dessin. A l'époque on avait des cours ensemble, mais il avait fini par disparaître, vous imaginez pas ma surprise quand je l'ai retrouvé ici une raie dans les cheveux et son noeud de cravate bien ajustée. Il avait vécu le rêve! Ses darons avaient touché le pactol au loto mais au lieu de tout débourser dans le vide comme des abrutis, ils ont investis dans l'immobilier.<br/>
Je me demande mes parents auraient fait quoi à la place...</p><p>Je préfère pas y penser. </p><p>Mon père est un idiot fini. C'est un chic type! Et je l'aime plus que tout. Mais c'est un idiot fini. Il est trop crédule pour son propre bien. Et si je suis là, c'est bien à cause - ou grâce comme il aime à le penser - à cette crédulité. </p><p>Quand il est tombé de son échelle et s'est brisé les deux jambes, on s'était pas attendu à ce que l'issue de cette histoire consiste en ce que la fille aînée du concierge reçoive une bourse dans un méga lycée huppé parisien. Non. Plus à de la paperasse administrative concernant la prise en charge de mon père par l'état et une intervention de l'assurance. </p><p>Ça aurait été le cas si la raison pour laquelle il était tombé de son échelle  était pas qu'un gamin avait essayé de sauter par la fenêtre. </p><p>Papa avait amorti sa chute. </p><p>Glauque as fuck. </p><p>Mais tout le monde allait bien. Plus ou moins. </p><p>Au début, ça a été un mystère. J'étais tellement choquée! Quand Harmonie, ma meilleure pote, m'a questionné sur les raisons qui avait poussé l'élève à prendre une décision aussi drastique, j'ai réalisé. </p><p>J'y avais pas réfléchi plus que ça. S'il avait essayé de se tej du haut du deuxième étage du bâtiment, c'était probablement pour se tuer. Ok, c'est triste. Mais j'avais d'autres pensées en cours à ce moment là : comme « est-ce que maman va devoir trouver un taf en noir » , ou « est-ce que les indemnités de papa vont couvrir le bordel? ».</p><p>Mais, j'ai fini par le saisir rapidement. </p><p>Ça fait mal de ne plus savoir qui on est. </p><p>Ça fait mal de s'en rendre compte qu'une fois qu'on a touché le sol. Aujourd'hui, je le comprends un peu.</p><p>J'aime pas cet endroit, j'aime pas le silence qui s'y mure. J'ai souvent l'impression de m'entendre hurler pourtant</p><p>« Espèce de déchets!! J'espère que vous vous étoufferez dans un resto 5 étoiles! » </p><p>Je le tweet, je le hurle. Mais c'est bien la seule chose que j'ai pu faire. C'est facile de parler quand personne ne te voit. Quand il n'y a aucunes conséquences qui en découlent.<br/>
Je sais que c'est lâche, mais ça m'aide à me sentir mieux. </p><p>« Nicolas Leclair en terminal 3! Il l'a! Le carton rouge, dans son casier! Je l'ai vu » </p><p>Je sais pas qui du bouffon qui a crié son nom dans la cours, ou de cette bande de suiveurs qui vont soit s'en foutre, soit décider de s'en mêler je déteste le plus. </p><p>Ah si. Je sais. </p><p>Ça doit être moi. </p><p>Parce que lorsque Nicholas LeClair passe devant moi en courant comme une flèche, terrifié et perdu, la seule chose qui me traverse l'esprit, c'est l'espoir que je ne sois pas la suivante.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Carton rouge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ou Louiza se met dans les problèmes</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>J'aime bien crier, perché sur les vielles marches de l'ancienne sortie de secours. Parce qu'il y a un bon écho et que d'en haut on est caché par les ronces des rosiers rouges qui grimpent sur les murs. Je m'étonne souvent que personne ne zone ici, alors j'en ai fait ma piaule. De quand j'en peux plus. </p><p>Je connaissais pas Nicholas LeClair. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il s'est pas ré-pointé en classe aujourd'hui. </p><p>Et franchement, y'a rien d'étonnant. </p><p> Le carton rouge dans le casier, c'était facilement le pire truc qui pouvait vous arriver dans cette école. Ça avait commencé au printemps dernier. Un garçon avait eu le malheur de mal parler a l'un des membres des F4. Il s'était retrouvé avec un putain de carton rouge dans son casier. Au début, il s'était juste fait ghosté par tout ses potes. C'est ensuite que ça s'est gâté. Il a commencé à se faire hagar sale de tout les cotés. J'étais pas là pour y assister, mais depuis c'était devenu chose courante. Au début quand on m'a raconté, j'ai d'abords cru à une mauvaise blague. Mais le bail était sérieux. </p><p>Et ça foutait la trouille. </p><p>Je sais pas ce qu'ils voulaient, mais vu le petit air satisfait qu'affichait les F4, ça sentait pas bon. </p><p>F4. </p><p>J'vous l'accorde: ce nom est complètement débile. C'est pas eux qui se font appeler comme ça. Encore heureux. Cette bande de première désinvolte et même pas fichu de porter l'uniforme bénéficient et font étalage de leurs privilèges devant tout le monde. Des bribes de conversations concernant la mythologie du lycée que j'avais entendues, le « 4 » venaient du nombre de leur membres et le F...et bien...De fleurs. </p><p>Parce qu'apparemment, ils étaient tout aussi beaux que des fleurs. </p><p>Je sais pas où l'inventrice avait été chercher cette idée ridicule. Mais à vrai dire, j'ai jamais vraiment vu de suffisamment près que pour pouvoir confirmer. L'idée était suffisamment niaise que pour me filer la gerbe. </p><p>Le souffle de vent a fait glisser une mèche châtain sur mon visage, je l'ai ramené dans ma tresse avant de soupirer un bon coup pour me donner du courage. </p><p>En général, j'essaye d'éviter la cantine. Pas seulement parce que je fais cloche avec ma boîte à tartine et ma bouteille Cristalline, mais surtout parce que j'ai le seum de pas pouvoir manger la même chose que ces gosses de riches. Ça a l'air grave bon. </p><p>Si je pouvais, je passerai mon temps avec Camille, mais il est en filière S. Alors on a ni la même classe, ni les mêmes horaires. Mais c'est agréable d'avoir l'illusion d'être une lycéenne normale. Il faut juste que j'ignore les plantes en pot qui colorent la cafet. </p><p>Camille est trop gentil pour son propre bien. Je crois que l'affaire a suffit pour l'ébranler parce qu'il a une gueule jusque par terre. Il était mal en point que sa peau est aussi blanche que ma chemise d'uniforme. </p><p>« Je vais te chercher de l'eau ok? » </p><p>« Non, Louiza t'inquiète! » </p><p>« J'insiste, je vais t'en cherch- »</p><p>Mais avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, sa chaise a raclé sur le sol. Ça lui faisait peut-être du bien de bouger un peu...</p><p>J'étais tranquillement en train de mordre dans mon sandwich au thon quand le bruit d'un verre qui se brise a raisonné dans la salle. </p><p>Son plateau s'est cogné au torse d'un garçon qui passait. Et c'était pas si grave. Il s'est excusé, honteux, avec sa timidité de nouvel arrivant. Ses mèches brunes couvraient son visage, et le garçon a finit par reculer avant d'accepter ses excuse et de s'en aller. </p><p>C'est ça qui aurait du se passer. </p><p>Peut-être que ça se serait passer comme ça s'il avait sali les fringues de quelqu'un d'autre. Vu la tâche, c'était pas près de partir. Y'en avait partout, comme du sang qui coule, d'un rouge grotesque. </p><p>Dans la réalité, ces excuses sont restées suspendues dans le vide, dans l'écho de la salle qui a soudainement fait silence.<br/>
Même moi j'ai vu le bail arriver et j'aimais pas ça. </p><p>Un claquement de langue. C'est le premier son que je l'ai entendu faire. Il a repoussé les mèches de cette sorte de permanente ridicule qu'il arborait, dégageant son visage. Anguleux, les traits puissants. Peut-être radouci par l'aspect doux et mat de sa peau, le nez aquilin dont les lignes se croisaient à l'intersection de l'énorme barrages de ses sourcils. Et les yeux les plus noirs que j'ai jamais vu. J'aurai pu apprécier la beauté qui émanait de lui si cette face de rat c'était pas mise a parler.<br/>
Il a glissé sa main sur sa barbe soignée avant de faire virvoleter le plateau au sol quelques mètres plus loin. </p><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour ça? »<br/>
Il a demandé à Camille, si lentement et froidement que j'ai senti mes poils se hérisser. </p><p>« Pardon! Je-je payerai le pressing » à maugréer Camille tout aussi intimidé. </p><p>Il a ricané en se tournant vers ses sbires qui avaient l'air plus agacés qu'autre chose. </p><p>« Vous avez entendu ça? Tu vas payer, t'insinues que j'ai pas les moyens? Tu me dédommages! » </p><p>« Non...C'est pas ce que je voulais dire...C'est juste que... » </p><p>« Tu sais plus parler. Tes parents t'ont pas appris? Regardes dans quel état je suis à cause de tes mauvaise manières... » </p><p>Caille tremblait à côté de moi. Ce que je pouvais comprendre. D'une part, j'avais envie de m'enfuir en courant. De l'autre...Peut-être que j'ai cherché la vengeance. </p><p>Après tout c'était sa faute. Il était la cause indirecte de la chute. Des jambes cassées. De la frustration. </p><p>« Lèches, et je passe l'éponge? » </p><p>J'aurai pas pris ces paroles au sérieux s'il avait pas tendu sa putain de sneakers hors-de-prix devant notre nez. J'ai cru que c'était une mauvaise blague. Une être humain normalement constitué ne pouvait sortir une ineptie pareille. Mais le boug était sérieux. </p><p>« Il a dit qu'il était désolé. Tu vois bien que tu lui fais peur? » </p><p>Dalil a pour la première fois posé son regard sur moi. Évidemment, il m'avait pas remarqué. Et l'air méprisant avec lequel il m'a regardé m'a encore plus donné envie de lui mettre un coup de boule. </p><p>« Ça explique tes mauvaise manières..., il a conclut en grimaçant, j'peux savoir à qui j'ai à faire? » </p><p>« A une personne qui en a assez de voir une autre personne agir comme si elle avait le dessus sur tout le monde. » </p><p>J'ai serré quand il a pouffé. L'air visiblement amusé ou irrité. Je ne pourrais le dire.</p><p>« Je comprend rien à ce que tu racontes, articules. » </p><p>« Laisses le tranquille, tu captes la? » </p><p>« C'est une démonstration solidarité de la classe populaire? » </p><p>Ses amis ont rigolé à sa remarque idiote et j'ai eu envie de l'encastrer dans un mur. </p><p>« Léches dans ce cas. Pour défendre ton pote, peut-être que je la laisserai tranquille après ça. »</p><p>Putain. Ça me saoule. Comment il parle, comment il agit. C'est pas sa cantine, c'est pas son école. C'est même pas sa ville à ce bâtard merde. </p><p>« Ta race je vais pas lécher est-ce que t'as compris? » </p><p>Il a pas du apprécier l'insulte et le ton familier parce que son expression s'est totalement crispée. </p><p>« Répètes un peu... »</p><p>« J'ai dis : la putain de ta race, je vais pas lécher. » </p><p>J'aurai peut-être pas du m'approcher de lui malgré ma petite taille. J'aurai peut-être pas du lever le menton comme si j'allais lui casser la gueule. J'aurai peut-être pas du soutenir le regard quitte à me perdre dans ses orbites noires. </p><p>J'aurai peut-être pas du étudier sa mâchoire pour savoir quel côté viser pour être sur de lui arracher une molaire. </p><p>Mais quand il a quitté la cafet après m'avoir toisé avec dédain pendant deux bonne minute, j'ai bien cru que mes jambes m'avaient lâché. </p><p>Ça devait être l'atterrissage. J'étais en train de répondre les esprits. Ceux d'avant. Comme quand j'étais petite. </p><p>En quatrième, un garçon s'est moqué d'une peinture d'Harmonie. Je lui ai cassé une dent. </p><p>Puis au collège, y'en a un qui a essayé de prendre une photo sous sa jupe. J'ai brisé son portable, puis je lui ai cassé une dent. </p><p>Évidement à chaque fois, j'ai fini en conseil disciplinaire. J'me suis mangé des putains de cartons rouges. </p><p>A l'époque, j'avais trouvé ça injuste mais quand même un peu cool. Parce que j'étais fan de foot et que ça me rapprochait un peu de mes idoles et d'une certaine idée de la justice. </p><p>Ça voulait dire que j'avais fait une faute. Mais ça voulait aussi dire que j'avais fais ce qui me semblait juste. </p><p>C'est peut-être pour ça que quand je l'ai vu placardé contre mon casier le lendemain. J'ai cru que mon coeur allait sortir de ma poitrine de peur, mais dans une certaine mesure, aussi de joie. Celle de peut-être avoir retrouvé celle que j'étais, loin des paillettes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mauvaise herbe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ou Louiza fait une ballade dans la serre</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Et eux? C'est qui? » m'avait demandé Camille, malheureusement dans une autre classe que la mienne. En voyant les personnes qu'il désignait du doigt, j'ai soupiré. Hormis le fait que j'avais l'impression d'être dans cette scène de Twilight, j'avais pas pensé que ça finirait par me retomber dessus. </p><p>« C'est un groupe de garçons qui fait loi au lycée. Ils sont en première, j'ai hâte qu'ils se barrent. » </p><p>« Ils me disent quelque chose. » a commenté Camille en jetant une œillade  par dessus son épaule. Lui, qui était arrivé en cours d'année...Et si tard en plus. Tu m'étonnes qu'il soit impressionné par la marchandise. Valait mieux éviter qu'il se frotte à eux.<br/>
J'allais devoir lui expliquer. Ou plutôt, le mettre en garde. </p><p>« Le grand bien bâti avec les cheveux longs et les yeux clairs : c'est Alistair Melevine. Sa mère a un poste hyper haut placé au Louvres, ou je ne sais quoi et son père est un chef d'entreprise russe. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il kiffe les vieilleries. Il traîne qu'avec des filles plus âgées que lui, ça sent le complexe d'oedipe! » </p><p>« Il est souvent collé avec Silas N'dong Obame. Son crâne brille autant que ses chaussures et que sa dentition Colgate...Mais te laisse pas avoir par son sourire de tombeur et ses jolies paroles. C'est un putain de fuckboy et c'est aussi le fils de l'ambassadeur du Gabon. » </p><p>« Casanova et Dom Juan, hun » a ironisé Camille dans un haussement de sourcil. La « L » en moi ne pouvait qu'approuver les références. Les libertins de notre siècle, des charos sans nom. </p><p>« Et le grand barbu au milieu là? C'est qui? » a poursuivit Camille. J'ai roulé des yeux. </p><p>« Alors celui là... C'est putain de mégalomane. Regardez moi sa façon de marcher et sa gueule hors-de-prix. Je connais pas son prénom parce que tout le monde l'appelle Dalil. De ce que je sais un de ses parents à même une filiation avec l'émir du Quatar. »</p><p>« Dalil...Genre...Al Dalili...Du conglomérat de pétrole? » </p><p>Mon silence et leurs yeux ronds ont été bien suffisant. Et ouais, Morray. </p><p>« Si tout le monde est riche ici , on reste que des gueux à côté de lui. » </p><p>« T'es pas la seule Arabe de l'école dans ce cas! » à commenté Camille. J'ai bégayé un peu. Il se méprenait sur quelques petits détails mais j'imagine que lui expliquer que les Algériens et les Qataris n'étaient pas le même genre d'Arabes aurait été trop long et trop complexe. </p><p>« Et le solitaire là-bas? Est-ce que...» </p><p>J'ai essayé de retenir mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rougir. Pas seulement parce que ses cheveux étaient les plus blonds que j'ai jamais vu ou ses yeux aussi vert que les miens, mais surtout parce que je ne comprenais pas qu'une personne aussi délicate que lui puisse traîner avec cette bande d'abrutis. </p><p>« Lui, je le connais! S'est écrié Camille, c'est Louis Hélier! Il vient d'une famille d'aristocrate français. Son grand-père a fait de la politique, non? » </p><p>J'ai hoché de la tête. </p><p>Je me prenais souvent à l'observer. Il avait beau toujours être avec eux, sa petite taille, son teint blafard et son air chétif avait quelque chose de beaucoup trop fragile et angélique. Je me souviens de la semaine de ma rentrée, pour se foutre de ma gueule on m'avait fait croire que c'était à moi de vider les poubelles - la fille du concierge, tout ça, tout ça - j'avais eu le malheur de laisser une pile de carton derrière moi. Leur groupe est passé. Vous croyez qu'ils ont repoussé la pile qui obstruait le chemin? Ces bâtards ont mis un giga coup de pied dedans, je crois même pas qu'ils m'aient remarqué. C'était le vendredi de ma première semaine et je voulais pleurer. </p><p>Mais Louis s'est arrêté. Il a observé la pile avec cette expression très troublée avant d'entreprendre de tout remettre en place. À la fin, il a souri. J'avais été tellement confuse que je n'avais rien pu faire. D'ailleurs, je ne crois même pas qu'il m'ait remarqué, parce qu'il est reparti comme si de rien n'était. Ça m'avait requinqué. Peut-être qu'il y avait des gens bien, que ça valait la peine. J'ai crié « merci » le plus fort possible.<br/>
Je me demande s'il m'a attendu. </p><p>Le pire, c'est que c'était pas la seule fois qu'il m'avait sauvé la mise. Quelques semaines plus tard, des garçons s'étaient mis à me faire des avances dans un coin, sûrement en pensant que j'étais une michto ou une fille facile. Ils m'avaient vu monter me réfugier dans la cage d'escaliers, pensant que personne ne nous surprendrait. Mais c'était faux. Louis était la, avec son violon. Je sais pas ce qu'il serait arrivé s'il ne s'était pas interposé. </p><p>« Vous êtes bruyant... » il a commenté, en coupant de son morceau visiblement très agacé. </p><p>« Aide moi, s'te plait » j'avais supplié. </p><p>Je sais pas si c'est plus pour moi ou pour lui, et je crois que je m'en fous mais il a répondu à ma demande. Ça devait être quelqu'un de bien. </p><p>« Dégagez de là. » il avait dit avec dédain. Après ça, Louis m'a jeté un regard avant de s'en aller. Je n'ai jamais pu le remercier pour ça. Je me suis souvent encouragé à le faire, sans jamais y parvenir. </p><p>C'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle que je me prenais souvent à l'observer. Qui sait...J'avais l'illusion de penser que cette fois j'en serais capable. </p><p>Je crois que ça m'aurait plu de le revoir une nouvelle fois, car découvrant tout les insultes notées sur mon banc le jour ou j'ai reçu mon carton, j'ai à nouveau eu envie de pleurer. </p><p>Pas de tristesse. On est triste pour les gens qu'on aime. Ou pour ceux qu'on voudrait nous voir aimer. En l'occurrence, c'était plus de la frustration. Parce que ces conneries se sont multipliées. J'étais persuadée qu'on serait plus doux avec moi parce que j'étais une fille. </p><p>La blague. </p><p>Entres les déchets jetés dans mon casier ou les œufs que je me suis pris à la volée du 3ème j'avais eu ma dose. Camille avait l'air vraiment mal à l'aise, mais pour éviter que des secondes qui avaient encore toute leur scolarité a tirer se mangent ça aussi, je leur ai text que c'était plus la peine. Les premiers jours, ça a été relativement pénible.  Je faisais toujours un saut dans les toilettes du métro pour me débarbouiller avant de rentrer chez moi. Je voulais pas que qui-que-ce-soit de chez moi l'apprenne. Ça aurait été vraiment la honte. J'avais eu ma dose d'humiliation. Moi, Louiza la meuf la plus joyeuse du quartier : j'avais pris cher. Et connaissant: ils viendraient tapper à la fin des cours. Mais je voulais pas qu'ils aient des soucis avec les flics, et avec ces bourges de merde, aucune chance que ça se finisse bien. </p><p>J'ai arrêté de manger à la cantine, à la place j'allais cracher mon seum sur les marches, observant les ronces toutes sèches des boutons de roses qui attendait les premières chaleurs estivales pour éclore. </p><p>« Je voudrais apprendre de vos pétales, mais surtout de vos piques qui ne meurent jamais. A quoi ça sert d'être beaux comme une fleur? Ça fane, ça meurt. J'suis pas comme cette bande d'abrutis qui ne survit que dans une serre. J'suis une plante solide, qui tient l'été, qui tient l'hiver! </p><p>« F4 de zeub, qu'allah vous châties! » </p><p>Si je m'étais attendu à un éclat de rire. Je me suis toute de suite retourné, rouge de honte et quand je l'ai découvert assis un peu plus haut, j'ai eu envie de me jeter par la balustrade. </p><p>C'était Louis.<br/>
Louis Helier.<br/>
Et il se moquait de moi. </p><p>« C'est un joli poème. Dommage que la fin soit nulle. » </p><p>J'ai rien pu dire, et après ça, il a entreprit de descendre l'escalier en me passant devant avant de disparaître dans le bâtiment. </p><p>J'y ai repensé souvent. Je ne savais quoi en dire. </p><p>Alors que j'étais en train de vider mon sac de toutes les craies écrasés qu'on y avait foutu, j'ai senti un regard sur moi. En levant la tête, je l'ai vu, perché à la fenêtre du deuxième étage. Cet imbecile de Dalil. Son air suffisant. L'enfoiré me regardait de haut, et je savais très bien ce qu'il cherchait. Il voulait que je bouge. De l'école, de son sillage. Après tout, c'était vrai. C'était pas ma place. J'étais là par chance. J'étais leur bouclier. Pour pas que l'école ait des soucis. Depuis le moment où mon père avait retiré son uniforme de concierge et que j'avais enfiler la jupe et la veste avec l'écuisson de l'école j'étais devenue un parasite. </p><p>J'y repensais, alors qu'après le repas j'étais venu m'isoler avant la reprise des cours. </p><p>« C'est vrai après tout...Je ne suis qu'une mauvaise herbe. » </p><p>« Une mauvaise herbe gluante, je dirais » </p><p>Cette voix m'était familière, même si je ne l'avais entendu que très peu. Ça sonnait comme un rêve, sauf qu'on nageait en plein cauchemars. J'étais tellement gênée que je n'ai rien dit. Franchement, il manquait plus que ça. </p><p>« C'est toi qui vient toujours crier ici? » </p><p>Ma moue a du parler pour moi parce que Louis a ricané. </p><p>« C'est quoi dans tes cheveux? » </p><p>« Des œufs... » j'ai minaudé. Après tout, c'était aussi de sa faute! </p><p>« Tu es responsable! » Lui ai-je jeté, prise d'un élan nouveau. </p><p>« Pas vraiment. Je m'en fous des autres. » </p><p>Il a dit ça en sah, je ne savais pas si je pouvais le croire. </p><p>« Pourquoi tu traines avec ce genre de types si tu prétends ne pas t'inquiéter des autres? » </p><p>« C'est bien parce que je ne m'inquiète pas des autres que je traîne avec eux. » </p><p>J'ai froncé les sourcils, il était beaucoup trop insolent pour un garçon qui était à peine plus grand que moi. Il lisait peut-être dans ma tête, car un autre ricanement lui a échappé. </p><p>« N'essaye pas de gratter des infos chez moi. Je n'en ai que faire. Tu devrais quitter l'établissement le plus vite possible. » </p><p>Je sais pas pourquoi, je me suis sentie déçue. Déçue d'avoir penser qu'il était le plus beau, le plus doux, le plus gentil. </p><p>Ou déçue de comprendre qu'en réalité, c'était vrai. J'étais une mauvaise herbe, grimpante et gluante et que plus on allait vouloir me faire partir, plus j'allais vouloir m'accrocher.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>J'ai hésité un moment avant de donner à Dalil un lien avec le pétrole, j'ai une très vague idée des clichés existant qui recouvrent la population "arabe" étant donné qu'elle varie un petit peu pour les Maghrébins. Mais bon, Hana Yori Dango est de base assez cliché, d'ailleurs il en joue pas mal. Je ferai gaffe malgré tout!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. d. - Eux et nous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ou Dalil se prend à regarder le sol</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« 17 ans et vu comment t'es parti, tu vas finir solo! » s'est moqué Silas, bien vite suivi par Alistair. </p><p>J'ai roulé des yeux comme d'habitude, et comme d'habitude je savais très bien que ça allait finir avec mon poing dans son épaule. J'y avais une place attitrée, elle se démarquait par la trace violacée qui grandissait sous sa peau noire. En échange j'avais la même ecchymose. En moins foncée, parce que Silas me tapait toujours moins fort. </p><p>« Tu devrais te trouver une meuf. Ça t'adoucirait. » </p><p>C'est ce qu'Alis s'évertue à me répéter. Mais je pense juste que ça me ramollirai. Pour illustrer mon propos, un bâillement à échapper à Louis. Ne faisant que confirmer mon idée de base. </p><p>On m'y prendrait pas, c'était mort. </p><p>J'en avais rien à foutre des meufs. Elles étaient connes et en avaient que pour les thunes ou mon statut. Je comprenais pas pourquoi ils s'entêtaient à traîner avec ces morues, même pour le sexe. </p><p>Ça me dépassait. </p><p>Depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis à sortir avec des filles l'an dernier, ils étaient devenus intenables. Si seulement j'avais pu chercher du soutien chez Louis, mais ces yeux hagards semblent constamment perdus quelque part dans un continent lointain. </p><p>Tout les jours se ressemblaient. C'était déjà le cas avant le mariage, mais là ça devenait pire. J'aurai sérieusement commencé à peter un câble si je ne m'étais pas trouvé une activité plus divertissante. J'en pouvais plus. </p><p>Ni des psy, du des cachets. Et si c'était pas pour les gars, je crois que j'aurai jamais pris même pas la peine de me lever le matin. Enfin, c'est toujours moins pire que m'étouffer dans la solitude de la chaleur sèche de ma terre natale. </p><p>Encore un an à tirer. Quelle plaie. </p><p>Les cartons avaient été une bonne façon de me divertir, et surtout d'éviter que trop de monde nous colle. Parfois je me dis que cela aurait tout simplifié d'avoir cours à la maison. Mais je désirais  m'éloigner de cet endroit le plus possible. Après tout, c'est pour ça que j'avais convaincu mes parents de m'envoyer dans un lycée à l'étranger. Ça avait été ingérable au collège. Si nos expériences divergeaient quelque peu, tout les quatre nous en étions venus à la même conclusion. On s'était juré que ça ne se passerait plus comme ça. </p><p>De peur, les autres gardent leur distance, et quand un naïf trop téméraire pense pouvoir passer entre les mailles du filet,  on joue un peu avec lui. Ils prennent ces choses trop à la légère. Je ne veux ni de leur amitié, ni de leur amour. Et je n'ai que faire de ce que la morale ou l'éthique peut en penser. Il n'existe pas de telles choses. Hormis pour nous quatre, peut-être. </p><p>Je n'ai pas besoin de valeur, j'en suis une à moi tout seul. </p><p>C'est pour ça que quand cette pétasse de boursière de merde a cru bon de mal me faire ses démonstrations vaillantes d'amitié à la cafet, j'ai dû lui remettre les idées en place. Elle avait vraiment la dégaine de ces auto-proclamés Arabes d'ici. Et ces tentatives ridicules de soulèvement du Grand Soir m'avait franchement envie de la gifler. Mais malgré son regard fixe, j'avais bien vu ses poings tremblotants. Elle n'était pas si inconsciente après tout, alors j'ai laissé. Il suffisait d'un papier, d'un message à la bonne personne. <br/>Il était absolument hors de question que cette gueuse pense qu'elle avait le pouvoir de nous faire quelque chose. </p><p>Ça irait vite. </p><p>Les autres se chargeraient d'elle pour moi, et bientôt, elle retournerait grouiller sur le bitume, là où était sa place.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Vous l'avez compris! Ce chapitre change de point de vue de Dalil. Il est si méchant...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Une sorte d'Intidafa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ou Louiza ne peut plus contenir ses gênes révolutionnaires</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Je me demande quand même ce qu'en penserait le roi Midas. »  </p><p>Un ricanement a échappé à Louis, et les joues un peu rouge de honte et d'attendrissement j'ai laissé mes yeux se perdre dans le vague, très loin de son visage. </p><p>« Des oreilles d'âne hun, c'est sûrement le cas...» </p><p>Pour la n-ième fois, je m'étais retrouvé à gueuler sur les marches. Et honnêtement, je le suspectais d'avoir trouver mon Twitter ano. Il prenait un trop grand plaisir à se moquer de ma détresse. </p><p>Un autre gloussement confirma que la petite voix dans ma tête avait raison; j'étais ridicule. </p><p>« Si tu t'imposais comme tu le faisais ici, je me demande vraiment ce que ça donnerait. » </p><p>Ouais, pas si sûr. </p><p>Le visage de ce bâtard de Dalil m'est revenu en tête. Instinctivement, j'ai grimacé. Ça me ferait tellement plaisir de lui mettre quelques coups de batte. Si ça avait été un autre gars, cette affaire aurait été vite réglé. Mais la vie avait décidé de me faire fréquenter les privilégiés de ce monde injuste. </p><p>« Hmm » </p><p>« Et bien..Ne te l'ai-je pas déjà dis? Tu es une mauvaise herbe, le simple fait de pousser dans une serre est un acte contestataire en soi. » </p><p>Et comme ça, il s'est levé et à disparu dans l'escalier de secours. Tout ce que j'ai pu faire, c'était ruminer ces paroles. </p><p>Y avait matière à faire. </p><p>C'était peut- être ça qui me faisait m'attirer les foudres des autres. J'avais beau nier cette réalité, j'étais en train d'expérimenter le harcèlement. Et rien que le fait que je ne sois quand dans une phase première du phénomène suffisait à me faire hérisser les poils. J'étais saoulé, agacé, et révolté. </p><p>Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait de mal, sérieux? </p><p>Être ce que je suis, c'est si grave que ça? </p><p>« Je suis une mauvaise herbe gluante! Et c'est bien pour ça que je vais les coller jusqu'à ce qu'ils rampent à mes pieds » </p><p>C'est ce que je me suis répéter en enfournant mes céréales dans ma bouche, le matin suivant. Mon frère Sully, m'a dévisagé avec un mélange d'incompréhension et d'admiration. </p><p>« Wesh? » </p><p>Mais j'ai pas eu le temps de lui répondre. Même à Rome, je ferai jamais comme les romains. </p><p>J'allais me faire petite, mais piquante. <br/>Il finirait bien pas se lasser et me laisser tranquille. Il faut que j'arrête de cogiter et que j'agisse intelligemment. </p><p>Je vais rester. Je vais tenir. Je vais réussir. </p><p>C'est dans ma nature, tout ce que je peux faire : c'est pousser. Le plus loin possible</p><p>C'est sûrement par orgueil. J'étais pas guidé par autre chose. </p><p>Mais après le cours de sport, quand je suis retourné vers mon casier et que j'ai vu que la paire de mocassin à 100 balles que les parents m'avaient offert - parce que mes d'après eux mes Reebook crades faisaient pas propres - étaient recouvertes de poussière blanche, j'ai peté un câble. </p><p>D'abords j'ai enlevé les chaussures, attrapé ce putain de carton rouge et j'ai couru pied nus jusque dans le foyer dans la mansarde du bâtiment. Ils l'ont colonisé comme si c'était à leur mère. <br/>Ça a du leur faire à choc que j'arrive sans y être convié. J'étais essoufflée d'avoir monté tout les escaliers jusqu'ici. </p><p>« C'est quoi ton problème? » J'ai jeté en déboulant dans la pièce. </p><p>Ils se sont retournés pour me faire face, plutôt surpris de me voir débarquer. </p><p>« Je me souviens pas avoir sonné la concierge? » a commenté Dalil. </p><p>Il s'est retourné vers ses amis qui ont haussé des épaules. Charles et Alistair qui jouaient à la console m'ont regardé d'une drôle de façon. Dalil quand à lui, a froncé ses énormes sourcils, son sourire carnassier toujours sur son visage. </p><p>Je me suis mordu la lèvre. </p><p>Ce chien. Il dégoûte. </p><p>Cette minute d'inattention lui a été fatale parce que je l'ai poussé. Il a perdu l'équilibre avant de tomber par terre. </p><p>Entre temps j'avais déjà balancé les restants de craies de mon sac sur son visage. </p><p>« Écoute moi bien chakal, je sais très bien ce que tu veux. » </p><p>J'ai posé mon pied nu sur son torse, pour bien éviter qu'il se relève. Il allait goûter aux joies d'être regardé de haut. J'l'avais encore mauvaise de la dernière fois. </p><p>« Je sais très bien ce que tu veux. J'vais pas le faire. Continue d'envoyer tes chiens parce que t'assume, compris? » </p><p>Je devais l'avoir pris de court parce qu'il a rien dit de plus, à part me toiser avec son air confus, sa face recouverte de craie. Ah! Comme j'aurai voulu une photo! Si seulement le ridicule pouvait tuer...</p><p>Prise par cet élan soudain, j'ai vite fait noter quelque chose sur le carton rouge que j'avais embarqué avant de le coller sur son front. Waw. </p><p>Là. Il avait aussi beau que milles fleurs! </p><p>J'ai peté de rire, incapable de m'en empêcher. J'étais pas là seule d'ailleurs.<br/>Alistair et Silas étaient déjà en train de le prendre en photo avec leur smartphones à trois objectifs. </p><p>C'est alors que j'ai croisé le regard de Louis. Il avait l'air véritablement étonné, j'ai rougi en baissant les yeux. Après tout, j'avais été bonne qu'à m'imaginer crier sur eux dans la cage d'escalier. </p><p>Et maintenant? </p><p>Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait de moi? </p><p>Que j'étais une sauvage? </p><p>Que j'avais du courage? </p><p>Je suis parti avant de le savoir, la question de l'un d'entre eux flottant dans l'air. </p><p>« C'est de l'arabe? Il est écrit quoi? »</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Les oreilles du roi sont des oreilles d'âne! Le chapitre va un peu vite et son titre me plait beaucoup, franchement jouer sur la vibe et les références avec une histoire que j'aime autant....C'est ce que je préfère!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. d. - Je l'ai peut-être trouvé</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ou Dalil pense avoir trouvé ce qu'il recherchait</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Je vous interdit de rigoler » j'ai grogné en décollant le papier rouge qu'elle m'avait étiqueté sur le front. Bien sûr, ils avaient pas fait semblent de se retenir. J'allais devoir me charger de supprimer toutes les photos qu'ilsavaient pris à mon insu, mais pour le moment : j'avais d'autres problèmes. </p><p>« Il est écrit quoi? » a demandé Louis, toujours assis dans le canapé. </p><p>Les deux autres autres se sont approchées, les yeux brillants de curiosité. Et j'ai bien cru exploser de rage en lisant ce qu'elle avait eu le culot d'y annoter, dans sa mauvaise calligraphie de collégienne. </p><p>« Euh? »</p><p>« Je me meurs d’envie de savoir ce qui te mets dans un tel embarrass, crache le morceau! » </p><p>« Ça vous regarde pas! » j'ai jeté en me levant dans un nuage de craies. J'ai toussé et les autres n'ont pas tardé à en faire autant. </p><p>« Ouvre la fenêtre! » s'est écrié Alistair et Louis s'est exécuté en couvrant son visage. </p><p>« Va falloir appeler quelqu'un pour nettoyer! » </p><p>« La fille du concierge? » a tenté Silas. Mais c'était pas le moment. </p><p>« J'arrive pas à croire que cette gueuse est osé m'insulter de la sorte. Elle doit sûrement jubiler à l'heure qu'il est...Ça m'énerve! » </p><p>Et si je devais être honnête, y'avait de que quoi avoir bon. </p><p>« Elle t'énerve, n'empêche que la voir piétiner le torse d'un autre te tuerait. »  a grommelé ce grand Meme Lord de Silas. </p><p>Le ricanement dans le fond de la gorge de Alistair a bien fini de m'achever. </p><p>« T'es marrant, hun! » </p><p>« Faut avouer qu'il l'est... » a confirmé Louis, qui a souri à son tour. </p><p>J'ai senti mes joues se gorger de sang à nouveau devant leurs insinuations grotesques. </p><p>« A force de traîner avec des dépravés comme vous j'ai du chopper des vices! » </p><p>« Dis plutôt que t'as un gros sister complex! » </p><p>«Comparez pas ma sœur à cette barbare. Nan mais vous l'avait vu avec sa tresse toute détachée? Une sauvage. Tsss... » </p><p>« Moi je trouve que tu l'as bien regardé! » </p><p>« D'en bas il avait que ça a faire! » a gloussé Silas et j'ai serré les dents.</p><p>J'aurai menti si je n'avouais pas que je sentais encore la plante de son pied nu contre mon torse. Malgré les taches de craies sur son visage et les noeuds dans ses cheveux, j'avais presque trouvé une sorte de beauté brute dans la fougue de son expression. </p><p>Et puis...C'était quoi cette façon de rougir? </p><p>Ça me donnait envie de me flinguer. </p><p>C'est pour ça que je déteste les femmes. <br/>Elles sont laides et puis d'un coup, elles arrêtent de l'être si fort que ça en devient presque une agression, un défi. </p><p>Et ça pour un défi...La situation prenait un tournant inattendu. </p><p>« Comment elle s'appelle encore cette grognasse? » </p><p>« Louiza Mazrani, j'crois? » </p><p>Mazrani Louiza...Je pensais que ses journée à se faire lyncher par sa classe finirait par la calmer, mais il faut croire qu'elle était plus résistante. C'était peut-être pas plus mal remarque. </p><p>Parce que certes, j'étais piqué dans ma fierté et profondément agacée, mais étrangement. Je ressentais quelque chose de différent, quelque chose de presque...plaisant. </p><p>Ça devait être l'excitation du chasseur qui s'est trouvé une proie. </p><p>Probablement. </p><p>Et même si je devais avoir l'air d'un idiot fini recouvert de poudre et de seum, j'ai pas pu retenir un sourire carnassier sur mon visage. </p><p>Je l'ai peut-être trouvé, quelque chose de divertissant.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Un nouveau chapitre du point de vue de ce trou de bal de Dalil! J'espère que la hagra vous a plu!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Après coup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ou Louiza fait face aux conséquences</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«  T'as écris « hmar » sur son front? » </p><p>« Pfff, ai-je laché pas peu fière de moi, il arrêtait pas de dire qu'il comprenant rien à ce que je racontais. Cette fois, il a du percuter....» </p><p>Harmonie a mordu sa lèvre, les yeux complètements ouverts. </p><p>« Meuf, t’es ma déesse, j'arrive pas à croire ça! » </p><p>Franchement, j'avais été trop badass. C'était sûrement pour compenser la larve que j'avais été tout ce temps. Si mon nez avant pu s'allonger, il aurait déjà transpercé Dalil, même caché au fin fond du dernier gisement de pétrole. </p><p>J'avais bon. Tellement bon que ça risquait de devenir dangereux pour ma santé mentale. Faut avouer que les jours de congés sont tombés au bon moment. Ça m'a permis de l'oublier un peu et de retrouver du calme. </p><p>J'ai tafé à la boulangerie avec Harm, aidé ma mère à faire le ménage, regardé du foot avec Sully et Papa. Un week-end normal, léger, ou j'avais ressemblé un peu plus à ce que j'avais été avant d'être tétanisé par la peur. </p><p>J'aurai presque eu l'illusion que tout était enfin en place. Mais ça aurait été un mensonge, je le sais parce que quelqu'un d'autre a continué à rester dans ma tête tout ce temps.  </p><p>Malgré toute la fierté que j'avais ressentis, mes pensées étaient plutôt tournées vers Louis. </p><p>La semaine suivante au lycée (parce que oui, il a fallu retourner au Purgatoire) je m'étais attendu à ce que cette affaire se soit ébruitée  - impossible qu'il soit sorti se débarrasser de cette craie sans que quelqu'un ne le remarque- alors j’ai essayé de me faire discrète. </p><p>Même si au fond de moi, j'espérais quand même un peu que ça se sache. C'était de l'extrapolation mais je m'imaginais déjà révolutionnaire, porteuse d'un soulèvement contre la tyrannie de Dalil et de sa clique oligarchique. </p><p>Et quel échec. </p><p>Je dis pas que j'étais populaire, mais franchement, j'ai croisé des sourires sur mon passage. Peut-être que j'avais raison. Qu'ils s'étaient réveillés un peu, qu'ils me trouvaient cool? </p><p>Ça m'a permis de marcher dans la cours un peu plus à mon aise. Même si en réalité, je savais que tout n'était pas exactement réglé. </p><p>C'était peut être le cas parce que étrangement, tout le monde me regardait avec une expression différente que celle qu'ils arboraient la semaine d'avant. J'avais l'impression que ma rébellion avait porté ses fruits. Qui sait? Peut-être que j'avais commencé quelque chose de plus gros que moi. Je dois avouer, que je n'étais pas peu flattée. "Local Intifada"...Ça sonnait pas mal. </p><p>Puis, j'ai entendu du violon. </p><p>Pour tâter le terrain, pour avoir un prétexte pour lui parler, pour vraiment le remercier. Je sais pas. Alors j'ai suivi mes jambes vers la cage d'escalier et je me suis enfoncé dans le jardinet où il n'y a que les ronces et le bois mort en suivant la musique. J'écoute pas vraiment de classique. Enfin, y'a bien les vieux instruments sur les cassettes de musiques égyptiennes de papa, mais c'est tout. <br/>N'empêche que quand lui il joue, c'est différent. J'ai du mal à l'expliquer. Je pourrais l'écouter pendant des heures. La façon dont il tient son violon, le contraste entre le bois sombre et la pâleur de sa peau. Tout ce qui sort de lui semble si fragile, pourtant ça me rassure. Suffisamment pour que je m'approche. </p><p>Le craquement de la branche sous ma basket me donne vraiment envie de me lacérer le poignet. </p><p>Louis s'est arrêté et ses yeux hazel comme les feuillages jaunies de l'automne ce sont posés sur moi. Ses sourcils blancs ce sont froncés et j'ai compris que j'avais fait une bêtise. </p><p>« Désolé..Je voulais...Merci. Pour l'autre fois. » </p><p>Il a eu l'air d'y penser un moment avant de soupirer. </p><p>« Si j'avais su que tu me stalkerais partout, je ne l'aurais pas fait. » </p><p>« Désolé. Mais je vais te laisser tranquille. Rejoue encore. On se reverra dans la cage d'escalier! » </p><p>« Dans ce cas, je n'y retournerai plus. » </p><p>Les feuilles ce sont envolées tout autour de nous, pourtant, je n'étais pas blessé par la dureté de ces mots. Je reconnais les méchants des bizarres. Et lui, il est vraiment étrange. Je n'arrive pas à lui en tenir rigueur et pire, j'ai déjà hâte de le revoir. Qu'importe où je vais le croiser. Qu'importe ce qu'il pourrait me dire, pour me faire taire ou me blesser. </p><p>Je dois être étrange aussi, c'est ce que j'ai pensé en sortant par la grande grille pour me diriger vers le métro. Traverser la ligne de métro jusqu'au RER pour retourner chez moi. Je suis pas fatigué, j'ai pas le temps de changer, ni de mettre un nouveau visage. Vu qu'a l'école je reste moi-même, enfin...En plus lâche. </p><p>Je suis puni de ce moment de distraction parce qu'alors que je m'apprête à traverser la rue, une merco noire me laisse passer. Je fais un signe de la main et sans comprendre comment, la seconde d'après, il y a en a une qui encercle mon poignet et un tissu qui se pose sur mon nez. Ça sent trop fort pour que je l'ignore, trop fort pour que je reste éveillé. </p><p>Putain. </p><p>Mes pensées sont cotonneuses. </p><p>Nan, nan, nan, nan, nan, nan. </p><p>C'est pire que les matinées en classe quand mon visage est irrémédiablement attiré vers ma feuille. </p><p>Et c'est quoi cette fois? </p><p>Traffic d'organe? </p><p>Traffic sexuelle? </p><p>Non. </p><p>C’est presque pire. </p><p>Parce que bien sur! Je flippe, mais pas autant que je devrais. Je sais qu'il y a une raison particulière pour qu'on m'embarque en plein milieu d'une grande rue fréquentée du XV arrondissement. </p><p>Je sais...très...bien...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Le chapitre est un peu brouillon! N'empêche c'est plus la suite qui m'intrigue...Et puis, Louis est tellement beau que je prends un grand plaisir à l'imaginer...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. No-brand Girl!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ou Louiza rappelle à Dalil le sens de son nom</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quand j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, la lumière est trop forte. Je n'ai plus l'odeur dans les narines et j'espère ne plus jamais avoir à y avoir à faire. Vu que je suis couché, et que je suis nue, je me dis que j'avais peut être tord. C'est peut-être vraiment du traffic d'organe. Pendant une seconde j'aurai préféré, c'est le temps qu'il me reste avant qu'une douleur horrible et déchirante me traverse la jambe. Je ne peux retenir un cri. </p><p>Une bande de cire. La torture du monde moderne.  </p><p>« Elle a un joli teint. C'est dommage qu'elle ne fasse pas plus de séances de bronzage pour éviter d'avoir l'air terne. » </p><p>Des esthéticiennes? Wesh? Weeesh? C'est la seule question qui me traverse la tête. J'ai beau leur demander pourquoi je suis ici? Comment je suis arrivé, elles ne répondent pas. Elle me mettent de la crème et des parfums qui sentent trop bon, du fard à paupière et du gloss qui coûtent un bras- et une jambe - , des fringues toutes douces que j'ai vu sur internet, des boucles d'oreille qui sont sûrement en or. <br/>Mais elles répondent pas, et quand elle me font enfin sortir de la pièce non pas peu fière de leur travail, une sorte de majordome m'indique la direction à prendre. </p><p>La putain de maison de bourge. J'ai à peine besoin de regarder la déco deux secondes pour comprendre ou j'ai mis les pieds. Mon reflet brille sur le carrelage immaculé, et les pas résonnent contre les murs recouverts de peintures (j'en ai même repéré un Renoir, sa mère!)</p><p>C'est pas très grand ce qui est pas étonnant vu qu'on est en plain milieu de l'arrondissement. N'empêche c'est quand même cent fois plus grand que chez moi. </p><p>« Il vous attend dans le petit salon, Mademoiselle. » </p><p>Petit salon? Il est sah dans ce qu'il di luit? C'est trop grand que pour être un petit salon! Et le petit flow oriental de la pièce ne fait que me conforter dans mes idées, pas besoin de voir sa face de rat enfoncé dans un fauteuil le en velours pour comprendre qui est derrière tout ça. </p><p>« Bienvenue chez moi! » A-t-il dit en se levant. Mon regard s'est perdu partout dans la pièce avant de s'arrêter sur un énorme portrait d'une femme beaucoup trop belle pour qu'elle soit réelle. Elle a les cheveux parfaitement lisse et brushingé, et les yeux aussi noirs que l'idiot qui se dresse devant moi. En plus doux. </p><p>« Elle est belle, hun? C'est ma soeur. Tu peux contester l'énorme différence qu'il y à entre vous? » </p><p>Ça a suffit pour que je reprenne un peu mes esprits. </p><p>« Constater, tu veux dire? » </p><p>Il a eu l'air gêné et s'est raclé la gorge. Quel abruti. </p><p>« Bref, j'imagine que quand on poli la pierre, on peut obtenir un diamant! » </p><p>« J'peux savoir ce que ça veut dire? » </p><p>Il m'a toisé de haut en bas, et a souri, l'air satisfait avant d'enfin me regarder dans les yeux. J'ai des envies de meurtres. </p><p>« C'est quand même mieux comme ça. Enfin, si t'arrêtes de froncer les sourcils » a commenté Dalil. </p><p>Je m'apprêtais à lui crier dessus à nouveau mais avant que je n'ai l'occasion il est derrière moi, ces mains sur les épaules. Je lui aurait hurlé de me lâcher si mon regard avait pas croisé mon regard dans la glace. </p><p>Mashallah. Je suis vraiment trop jolie. C'est la première fois que mon fond de teint est aussi bien appliqué. C'est ça alors le maquillage de bonne qualité. Ça donne au fonçage de ma peau une prestance qu'elle n'a pas d'habitude, les paillettes font pétillé mes yeux verts, et les ondulations cendrés de mes cheveux ont quelque chose de moins désordonnés que d'habitude. </p><p>Et c'est rien à côté de ce que je porte: on est loin du prêt à porter de base. Je le sens contre ma peau. La ceinture de la taille tombe trop juste, la moulure de la robe me fait une trop gracieuse morphologie, le rose-oranger et les autres tontes me vont trop bien. J'ai un teint de pêche, et je suis soigné jusqu'au bout des ongles. Mais je ne suis pas la seule jolie personne dans le reflet, il y a Dalil et ses mains toujours sur mes épaules. Ses mains que je repousse. </p><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? »</p><p>« J't'ai acheté un portable pour que tu me DM. Mieux que ce truc cassé que tu traines enfin,...Ce que je veux dire c'est que : Je t'autorise à traîner autour de moi et à me DM. Mais seulement en dehors des cours. » </p><p>Je suis resté bouche-bée devant cette révélation. Je refuse de croire qu'il ait vraiment dit ça. </p><p>« Surprise, hun? Bon tu seras jamais un substitut de ma sœur mais... » </p><p>Je comprend pas vraiment pourquoi il arrête pas de mentionner sa sœur. Peut-être parce qu'elle lui manque ou qu'il a un gros souci mental mais je crois que mon cerveau comprend ce qu'il implique. Les fringues hors de prix, le make-up, la coiffure. Putain. Il est fou! </p><p>« T'es..J'ose même pas le dire tant c'est ridicule...T'es en train de...De m'acheter? » </p><p>L'expression que son visage m'indique que j'ai raison. J'arrive pas à y croire. <br/> C'est sûrement parce qu'elle consistait en un talon facile que j'ai enlevé ma chaussure et que je l'ai balancé dans sa direction. </p><p>« Hey! » </p><p>Pendant qu'il essayait d'éviter le projectile j'ai arraché les faux-cils et frotter le gloss avant de défaire mes cheveux. </p><p>« Ramène moi mon uniforme. » j'ai ordonné dans un murmure en détachant la ceinture. </p><p>« C'est pas ce que tu voulais? » </p><p>S'il se foutait de ma gueule je pense que je l'aurait moins mal prit, mais son la barre que forme ses sourcils... Le boug est vraiment confus. Je vois. Merci à cette imaginaire collectif de merde. Il m'a prit pour une michto évidemment. J'ai envie de vomir. Je me sens tellement insulté. </p><p>« Pour qui tu te prends sérieux? Tu crois que tu peux jeter ton argent et n'importe qui juste pour te jouer des gens? T'as quel âge? »</p><p>« J'ai justement l'âge d'arrêter d'être naïve comme tu l'es. Je comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à faire semblant, il n'y a absolument rien dans ce monde que l'on ne peux acheter. » </p><p>« Ramène moi mon uniforme. Tout de suite. Je te rembourserai pour le maquillage et la coiffure. » </p><p>« Mais comment oses-tu me faire la morale de la sorte? Tu sais qui je suis? Je suis une marque de la tête au pied. »</p><p>« Et moi, j'suis une no-brand girl. J'n'ai aucune marque, aucun titre. Ma valeur ne repose pas dans le nombre de 0 qu'il y a sur ton compte. Me range pas avec tout ces gens qui te michtonnent, là dehors. » </p><p>Ça a du suffit pour qu'il ferme son clapet, parce qu'après ça il a quitté la pièce les poings serrés. Il avait eu l'air vraiment trouble et pendant une seconde j'ai eu de la peine pour lui, parce qu'il fallait être drôlement idiot que pour déblatérer des choses pareilles. J'ai fini par récupérer mon uniforme, et le coeur encore pleine de seum je suis sorti de son immense "petit salon" et quitter la grande cours avant de me dirigé vers la chaussée. </p><p>Le chemin était pavé et tout autour il n'y avait que des résidences comme la siennes. Grandes, luxueuses et hors de prix. Le Paris auquel je n'appartiens pas. </p><p>Avec tout ça, j'ai oublié mes chaussures. </p><p>« Putain! Hors de question que je retourne chez ce timbré. » </p><p>Au même moment une vespa m'est passé devant. Quand le conducteur a ralenti avant de revenir dans la direction j'ai eu peur qu'ils appellent les flics. Mais non. C'était Louis. </p><p>« Toujours aussi bruyante! » il a rigolé. J'ai eu l'impression que mon coeur sortirait de ma poitrine. </p><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » m'a-t-il jeté. </p><p>Je devais avoir une de ces dégaines. J'avais tenté de frotter le maquillage dans les toilettes avant de sortir de chez Dalil.<br/>J'étais dégoûtée. Parce qu'au final même si j'avais essayé de me défendre, je n'avais pu contrer ce qu'il avait dit. Ça m'énervait tellement. </p><p>« Dis...Tu crois que y'a quelque chose que l'argent ne pas pas acheter? » </p><p>Louis Helier a levé les yeux en regardant le ciel l'air d'y réfléchir sérieusement.</p><p>« L'air! » </p><p>Il a jeté cette évidence ridicule avec tellement de joie que je n'ai pu retenir un rire. Et c'est alors que pour la première fois, il m'a souri. </p><p>« Tu devrais enfiler ca. C'est un peu grand mais c'est mieux qu'avoir l'air folle. » </p><p>Il m'a tendu une paire de chaussure de sport et des chaussettes trop grandes avant de s'envoler sur sa vespa. </p><p>Peut-être que ces conneries en avaient valu la peine, même si j'ai la haine. Parce que aujourd'hui, je suis certaine d'une chose. Il n'y a pas que l'air qui n'a pas de prix. Il y a aussi les sourires. </p><p>Le sien peut-être. Plus que celui des autres.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ce chapitre est grave absurde;...Genre??? Le matériau d'origine vieillit bien malgré tout, même si le 'ne me traîne pas comme les autres filles' de pick-me n'a plus beaucoup de sens aujourd'hui. Je trouve même que ça dessert assez mal l'idée générale du manga d'origine. J'aime beaucoup m'imaginer comment une basique-millenial_genZ Tsukushi pourrait être, j'en fais l'experience à travers Louiza...Et toi? Tu ferais comment?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Coeur compote</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ou Louiza se ramasse à la petite cuillère</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Résumé chapitre précédent : Louiza, peu contente d'avoir été prise pour une michtoneuse s'est barrée de chez Dalil sans chaussures, et elle serait surement rentrée pieds nus, si Louis Helier n'était pas arrivé pour la secourir sur sa vespa...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il était contrarié. </p><p>Normal je sais pas, mais en tout cas c'était logique. Mais en regardant la tonnes de notifications m'accusant d'être une pute, une salope, une traînée ou chienne de guerre et autres joyeusetés, j'ai trouvé qu'il abusait. </p><p>Après avoir mis mon insta en privé et avoir bloqué certains mots, j'ai regardé mon reflet dans la glace et en essayant de lui sourire avant de me suis rendre compte que je serrais les dents. </p><p>C'est pour ça que j'ai déboulé en courant, et quelle chance de trouver ce trou de bal adossé dans un banc comme si de rien n'était! </p><p>« T'es musulman toi? Tu sais quel pêché grave c'est d'accusé quelqu'un? Ou sont tes quatre témoins? Le vide de ma vie sexuelle ne te regarde pas! » </p><p>Ces quatre là m'ont regardé, ahuris. Suite à ça Dalil a ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose.</p><p>« T'es venu jusqu'ici me dire que t'étais vierge? » </p><p>Cette fois c'est moi qui ai rougi. Mais c'était plus de colère. </p><p>« Je suis venu te dire que c'était pas tes affaires, crétin! » </p><p>Après ça, je lui ai balancé le premier gravier que j'ai trouvé par terre avant de m'enfuir en courant. </p><p>Je le déteste. Il me met hors de moi. Silas et Alistair ont bien eu des raisons d'en rire mais je ne trouvais pas ça drôle. Je me serais bien rendu dans ma planque dans l'espoir de croiser Louis, mais c'était l'heure de rentrer en classe. </p><p>Bien sur, ils ont continué à me regarder comme une pestiférée. Ça m'énervait. En vrai, je savais très bien que derrière leur airs de bons chrétiens, y'en avait la blinde ici qui vivait une existence de débauche. Quelle hypocrisie de me le reprocher. Franchement à cette époque? C'était mon corps après tout, alors leur avis j'en avais que faire. Par contre vouloir me faire me sentir mal pour quelque chose d'aussi personnelle que mon intimité, ça me rendait malade.</p><p>Quand je suis retournée en classe, Jacinthe, Iris et Rose, les trois wannabe influenceuses insta étaient en train de parler de moi. </p><p>« C'est vraiment horrible de parler de la sexualité comme ça franchement! » </p><p>« Vraiment des hommes des cavernes... » </p><p>« Slut-shamer c'est vraiment le pire truc du monde. » </p><p>Vu l'air de pitié qui s'affichaient sur leur visage, elles étaient plutôt de mon côté, une premiere je dois dire. Du moins, à ce sujet. Le féminisme à du bon après tout! </p><p>Je les avais peut-être jugé un peu vite. Ça commençait à devenir une habitude. J'étais en train de prendre elles mauvaises manies de ces bourgeois, et ça ne faisait que me dégouter davantage. </p><p>« Il faut que tu te change les idées! » a jeté Iris, en repoussant ses cheveux roux derrière elle. </p><p>« Oui! A confirmé Rose, après tout : faut s'aérer l'esprit. C'est meilleur pour la santé mentale! » </p><p>« Le cyber-harcèlement vraiment le fléau de notre époque! » </p><p>J'ai trouvé ça un peu culotté dans leur bouche mais bon...Peut-être que cette prise de conscience leur avait fait comprendre. C'est vrai qu'à part moi, les F4 ne c'en étaient pris à aucune fille. </p><p>« Et si tu sortais avec nous ce soir? Ça te ferai du bien non? » </p><p>« Une soirée...Entre filles? » </p><p>Ça faisait si longtemps. Bon. Par soirée je veux dire des soirées pijama, mais franchement qui n'a pas rêvé d'une virée entre copine dans la ville des Lumières. Je pouvais convaincre mes parents. </p><p>« Et bah...Euh c'est pas trop mon truc mais... » </p><p>« Tu pourrais t'y essayer! » </p><p>« Oui! »</p><p>Et sur ces jolies résolutions, les cours se sont terminé et je suis rentrée chez moi me préparer. Évidemment les armoires croulaient pas sous les fringues bg, mais je devais bien avoir un chemisier ou une jupe qui ferait l'affaire! Avec quelques accessoires et un peu rouge à lèvre, ça pourrait passer. </p><p>Et puis, c'était une bête soirée entre filles alors...Pas de quoi se prendre la tête. J'ai tiré une de mes blouses à col montant de chez Zara et un pantalon taille haute bien coupé. Me voir dans du classique ça me pesait bizarre, mais depuis l'uniforme je m'y suit habitué. Pas mécontente du résultat, je suis sortie en expliquant à mes parents que j'allais voir une pièce de théâtre. En general j'utilisais cette excuse pour aller chiller chez Harm, mais puisqu'elle marchait toujours...Il m'a fallu un moment et un peu de courage dans les transports pour trouver l'endroit. </p><p>«Vous êtes arrivés à destination » à lâché la meuf de Waze. J'ai verrouillé mon telephone et je suis entrée. C'est là que j'ai senti que j'avais merdé. Du classique? Tu râles. Les hommes sont en costumes, les femmes en robes de cocktails et j'ai plus l'air d'une serveuse qu'à une invité. Pendant une seconde j'ai pensé à simulé une gastro et m'enfuir, mais Iris à hélé mon nom dans la foule.</p><p>«T'en a mis du temps, Louiza! »</p><p>Jacinte, Rose et Iris sont apparu devant moi. Brushingées, brillantes de high lighter et clinquantes de diamants qui n'étaient surement pas des strass. </p><p>«Désolé...J'ai du trouver l'endroit alors...»</p><p>«Je m'en doute» a gloussé Rose. J'ai resserré ma prise sur le sac a main pull and bear que Harm' m'a offert pour mon anniversaire. J'aimais pas du tout cette ambiance. </p><p>«Par contre, ais-je repris, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de zieuter els gens autour, vous m'aviez dis que c'était une soirée entre fille...»</p><p>«On aurait peut-être du te mettre en garde contre les fringues de prêt-à-porter » a ricané Jacinthe. Ooooh. </p><p>« Ça me fait toujours rire comme ces versions cheap de vêtement de marques on du succès! » a commenté Iris. </p><p>« Je...Je crois que je vais rentrer »j'ai soupiré, la voix tremblante. Mais comme si mon existence n'était pas suffisamment pénible, un homme est arrivé de nul part et m'a tendu son assiette sale en me remerciant dans un mouvement de tête avant de s'en aller. Iris, Jacinthe et Rose ont éclaté de rire, et mes joues brulaient de honte et de colère. Sérieux? </p><p>J'ai posé l'assiette dans un fracas sourd, et alors que je m'apprêtais a partir pour de bon, un garçon un peu plus jeune m'a arrêter. Pas abuser wesh! </p><p>« Je ne travailles pas ici » j'ai craché en me retournant, et il a eu un mouvement de recul avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, avant de la faire glisser sur son noeud de cravates. </p><p>« Je ne vous prenais pas pour une employé, Mademoiselle, je vous ai remarqué avec vos amis. Vous êtes, plutôt singulière. »</p><p>« Et c'est un problème? »</p><p>« Non! Au contraire...Je le disais plus...Comme un compliment. » Il a retripoter ses cheveux et son noeud de cravates et je me suis radoucie. Je lui avais...tapé dans l'oeil? D'un coup, j'ai eu un peu plus confiance en ma queue de cheval haute. Mais évidemment...C'était trop beau pour durer. </p><p>« C'est une beurette comme y'en a plein d'autre dans les pourtours de cette ville, rien de singulière en somme. » Jacinthe. Encore. J'ai pensé a ce que donnerai mon pied sur sa tête. J'y ai pensé si fort. </p><p>« Nous sommes avec elle à l'école, elle ne fricote avec des garçons que pour leur soutirer quelque chose. Le mois dernier encore elle était absente, surement pour couvrir un énième avortement .»</p><p>Pardon? Comment on peut déblatérer des inepties pareilles si rapidement et avec autant de confiance? J'ai cru m'évanouir tant j'étais choqué de toutes les couilles qu'elle était en train d'inventer pour me salir. </p><p>A ce moment là, le garçon probablement trop effrayé par ces sheitanas a disparu, et une petite lumière s'est éclairé dans ma tête. Les postes instagram de ce matin! Ce n'était pas Dalil. </p><p>« C'était vous bande de pute..C'est quoi ce numéro de  Mean Girls de Wish? »</p><p>« Ferme ta gueule, t'as pas l'air de vouloir rester à ta place »</p><p>« C'est plutôt les oeillades que tu lances à Louis et sa clique qui sont sortis tout droit de Wish. »</p><p>« En quoi ça vous regarde? »</p><p>« Tu perds ton temps, a poursuivi Jacinthe,  T'as quand même pas pensé qu'ils pouvaient s'intéresser à un cliché triste dans ton genre? »</p><p>Un cliché triste. J'imagine que c'était vrai. C'était peut-être la seule chose vrai. Mais je ne suis pas qu'un cliché triste. Je suis aussi un cliché en colère. Je leur ai fais quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais à tout ces gens pour qu'ils viennent i me traiter avec autant de mépris, autant de haine? C'est à croire que j'organise le Grand Soir dans la cave! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour être traité comme un personnage de seconde zone? Pourquoi on me donne des chose pour me les reprendre ensuite, pourquoi tout doit glisser entre mes doigts sans même qu'on me laisse une chance de les poursuivre? </p><p>Et comme pour me confirmer que j'étais la meuf la plus conne que cette Terre ait porté, Rose m'a versé le contenu de sa coupe sur la tête. Ça masquerait les larmes qui naissaient au fond de mes yeux. </p><p>J'étais flattée qu'il vienne me parler je l'avoue. Et même ça il avait fallu qu'elles me le prennent. En plus du verre de champagne sur la gueule. Comment j'allais expliquer ça à ma mère? </p><p>« Non mais sérieux, redescend sur terre, Cendrillon. Arrête de zieuter Louis, tout le monde t'as vu. » </p><p>« C'est écœurant. Surtout que le pauvre garçon a rien demandé. »</p><p>« Il a déjà quelqu'un. Alors reste à ta place. Tu vois la sortie, là-bas? Bonne fin de soirée. » </p><p>Et comme ça, elles se sont éloignées en riant. La soirée venait sûrement de commence pour eux, et moi j'allais devoir prendre le RER pour rentrer chez moi. Je m'étais fait rouler comme un nouveau né. Quelle idiote. </p><p>Il a quelqu'un. Louis a quelqu'un. Évidemment. Je suis trop bête. Je sais même pas pourquoi ça me dérange. C'est pas normal. On s'est à peine parler. C'est sûrement juste l'humiliation. Mais pourquoi ça me fait si mal? </p><p>Les filles savent se montrer cruelles. C'est sûrement parce qu'elles sont plus emphatiques. Elles savent exactement ce qui fait mal. Argggh!! Je m'en veux d'avoir pu penser qu'elles étaient de mon côté!! Les sorcières!! </p><p>La petite voix dans ma tête me chuchote que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui et que je ferais mieux de rentrer, mais mes yeux les ont plutôt de les suivre du regard. Elles sont partis discuter avec le garçons de tout à l'heure. Probablement pour me narguer, en pensant que je me retournerai tristement en me dirigeant vers la sortie. </p><p>Dommage, je ne sais pas être une héroïne de film, je ne sais pas attendre ma chance.  Je ne sais que me défendre. Et aussi attraper trois coupes entre mes doigts en même temps. Je les ai rejoins en quelques enjambés, ignorant les regards méprisants et les murmures sur mon passage. </p><p>« Après tout on est là que pour teaser et pecho des mecs, n'est-ce pas? » </p><p>J'ai fait mine de pas marcher droit, l'odeur d'alcool dans les cheveux a du m'aider. Quand le type s'est enfui en courant, j'en ai profité pour vider le contenu de mon verre sur sa tête. </p><p>Faux-cils pour faux-cils, pose pour pose!</p><p>« Espace de sale délinquante! » </p><p>Oh et qu'elle remet une couche de racisme en plus de ça. Mais j'aurai dû m'en douter quand elle ont utilisé une pseudo alliance-sororité pour me piéger ici! </p><p>« Bande de petasses, j'en ai rien à foutre. Retournez sucer des types pour avoir l'impression que vous valez quelque chose! » </p><p>« Toi aussi, t'en veux?» J'ai versé un autre verre dans la direction de Rose qui me regardait grave mal. </p><p>« Non mais le culot. Tout ça pour une bande de 0. Vous êtes les dernières de la classes, bande d'écervelées. Ramenez vous. Le râteau, le désherbant tout ce que vous voulez. Je vais pas partir. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Vous imprimez? »</p><p>C'était idiot. J'étais pas blessé. Impossible. C'était un coup à l'ego rien de plus. Je me le suis répété. En boucle et en boucle. </p><p>Je suis allé crier mon mépris à la pause déjeuner, le lendemain. Ça a bien fait rire quelqu'un. Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il me repousse quand je lui ai rendu ses chaussures propres, mais il les a repris sans broncher. Il devait être de bonne humeur. </p><p>« Je pensais que tu ne viendrais plus ici. » </p><p>Louis a haussé les épaules. </p><p>« Mmh...Il y a personne et c'est calme. J'aime bien venir ici. »</p><p>« Hmm... » c'est peut-être parce qu'il m'a invité du regard que je me suis assise sur les marches en dessous de lui. </p><p>« Dis, tu connais la différence de décalage entre la France et le Japon? » </p><p>En voilà une drôle de question. J'avoue que j'y avais jamais vraiment réfléchi. J'ai vite fait de attraper mon téléphone pour google l'info, mais ici je captais pas l'internet du lycée. </p><p>« Je sais pas...Euh..7-9h? » </p><p>« Hmm... » il a murmuré en souriant. Après ça je me suis assise à côté de lui, ça m'a permis de me relaxer et de l'observer vraiment. Il a les joues tellement pleines et roses, c'est un contraste flagrant avec les traits tranchants de son acolyte. Pfff! J'étais encore en train de penser à ce loser de Dalil.</p><p>Quand je suis remonté en classe, le Bouquet d'idiotes était adossé par la fenêtre. </p><p>« Mazrani, on t'as vu. Avec Louis. » </p><p>« Sois pas jalouse. » </p><p>« Pfft. Jalouse de quoi. Tu fais pas le poids. »</p><p>« On te l'a dit. Il a déjà quelqu'un. » </p><p>J'ai roulé des yeux en tâchant de les ignorer mais Jacinte et tendu l'écran de son iPhone devant mes yeux. Même si j'avais voulu l'ignorer, j'aurai pas pu le faire. Parce que la fille magnifique qui se dressait sur l'Instagram qu'elle me montrait, je la connaissais très bien. </p><p>C'était la même fille à qui j'avais laissé à like le matin même. Garance Teaudeau. Mensurations parfaites. 700K abo. Carrière de mannequin en perspective.</p><p> La cloche a sonné, comme pour me signaler que la partie était finie.</p><p>« Tu vois?  m'a lancé Rose en passant, tu fais pas le poids. » </p><p>« Reste à ta place la fille du concierge. » </p><p>"Pas blessé"</p><p>Tu parles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Je pense que c'est un moment charnière de histoire, celui ou j'ai vraiment commencer à m'amuser en écrivant. Je pensais pas avoir autant de lecture que j'en ai eu en commençant à l'écrire je dois avouer. Mais si vous êtes là, c'est que vous lisez. Merci à toi de le faire. Merci à toi de continuer!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. @GaranceTaudeau</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ou Louiza perçoit les effluves lointaines de la plus jolie fleur du jardin</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Après s'être fait avoir par le Bouquet D'Idiotes, Louiza a du mal à réaliser que Louis a déjà quelqu'un d'autre en tête...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Et si c’était pas suffisant de se délecter de mon humiliation, j’ai même eu le droit aux brimades physiques. La hechma, vraiment. Moi? Me fait hagar comme ça? Mais j’avais plus aucune force, et j’ai rien pu faire d’autre que de me laisser tomber par terre. Je me serais sûrement roulé en boule pour chialer si Dalil c'était pas interposé entre moi et le Bouquet d'Idiots. </p><p>« Vous faites quoi bande de gamines? Barrez vous de là. Y'a que moi qui a le droit de l'ennuyer! » </p><p>Les filles se sont barrées et parce que je n'arrivais plus à me retenir plus longtemps, j'ai pleuré. </p><p>« Pleure pas. C'est pas ton genre. » </p><p>Il avait l'air tellement doux en disant ça, les pétales de fleurs avaient tout à lui envier. J'étais tellement absorbé par cette tendresse soudaine que j'ai failli attraper la main qu'il me tendait. </p><p>Gentil? Lui? Je délirais. </p><p>Ça a suffit pour que je le repousse en séchant mes larmes. Non, mais franchement. </p><p>« T'es culotté de me sortir ça, c'est d'ta faute je te signale! » </p><p>« Comment tu parles! Ingrate! Je viens de te sauver la mise? » </p><p>« Qui t'as sonné? » </p><p>« Tout le monde prend ce que je dis pour argent comptant et toi tu... » </p><p>Encore son argent...Il avait un problème sérieux. </p><p>« C'est parce qu'ils ont aucune race...! »</p><p>Il a plissé les yeux, et il était clair que la douceur que j'avais pu y déceler quelques minutes auparavant n'était qu'une illusion. </p><p>« Mais qu'est-ce qui te paraît si insatisfaisant? Al Hamdoullilah : je manque de rien! » </p><p>J'ai gloussé. J'ai longtemps cru qu'il avait beaucoup de culot, mais enfaite il est juste bête. Miskin. </p><p>« J'aime pas ta coupe de cheveux ridicule! J'aime pas comment tu déambules dans le lycée sans porter l'uniforme! J'aime pas ta stupidité, ton arrogance, tes petits yeux de serpent...Tout ce que tu es me dégoute. » </p><p>Vu son air ahuri, il avait l'air d'avoir capté l'idée tant mieux. </p><p>« J't'aime pas! » </p><p>Pour la première fois, j'ai été contente de lui tomber dessus. Ça m'avais permis de me calmer. J'étais tellement déstabilisé quand il m'a regardé avec son air innocent de prince charmant prêt à m'aider. Tellement que j'en ai pleuré. Dieu merci cette illusion d'optique m'a remis les idées en place. </p><p>J'ai du courir un moment parce qu'en arrivant dans la cour arrière de l'école, je suis tombé sur Silas et Alistair qui avait l'air de pique-niquer. </p><p>« Oh, mais si ce n'est pas Miss Voeux de Chasteté! » </p><p>Oh. La honte. C'est vrai, qu'ils étaient là. </p><p>« Fermez la vous deux. » </p><p>« C'est bon, on s'excuse. Viens plutôt boire avec nous...C'est de l'eau » </p><p>Ils ont précisé ça en faisant danser la bouteille dans leur doigt. Probablement une réponse à mon air sceptique. Ça à suffit pour que j'accepte leur proposition. </p><p>« On s'est assis pour glander mais on s'ennuyait sans fille. Tu feras l'affaire. »</p><p>« Ça a le mérite d'être honnête... » </p><p>Ils ont rigolé un peu en scrollant sur leur téléphone et je me suis demandé ce que je foutais là. </p><p>« Putain, à finalement dis Alistair, Garance est devenu une vraie femme, c'est chaud! » </p><p>« Oui, j'étais surpris par son changement. Le Japon lui a fait du bien étrangement! »</p><p>« Mais t'as vu ses posts insta? Depuis qu'elle est devenue l'égérie de cette marque de fringue, ces photos traînent partout sur le net! » </p><p>« Tu devrais voir la tête de Louis à chaque fois que je rafraîchis mon feed. Mdr! » </p><p>C'était plus fort que moi. J'ai demandé. </p><p>« Quels genres de relations entretiennent Louis et Garance Taudeau? » </p><p>Alistair et Silas se sont jetés un coup d'œil complice avant de se tourner vers moi. </p><p>« Garance est l'amour d'enfance de Louis. »</p><p>« Depuis qu'ils sont mioches. C'était un gamin renfermé. Son père était vraiment strict et il était vraiment étrange comme enfant. » </p><p>« C'est Garance qui l'a sorti de son mutisme et sa solitude. Quand je pense qu'ils ont failli l'envoyer chez un psy. D'ailleurs, c'est un peu après ça qu'on est tous devenu potes non? »   </p><p>« Ouais. Elle est incroyable cette meuf. Je me demande si elle est revenue pour lui? »</p><p>« C'est vrai qu'il s'était confessé avant son départ. Le pauvre. Il est vraiment piqué. » </p><p>A vrai dire j'ai arrêté d'écouter. J'avais trop mal à la tête. C'était trop d'info. <br/>Je les ai remercié brièvement et j'ai disparu dans un coin pour récupérer mon sac. Il était temps de rentrer. </p><p>Je me serais bien passé de croiser Louis Helier sur le banc du métro, en train d'embrasser l'écran de son smartphone comme un fou. </p><p>« Encore toi? » </p><p>J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière. </p><p>« C'est une station de métro...  Et tu devrais pas embrasser ton écran. C'est plein de microbes. » </p><p>J'ai sorti une lingette désinfectante de mon sac et lui ai tendu. </p><p>« T'as l'air content qu'elle soit rentrée. » </p><p>Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça. Sûrement parce que je le pense. Que j'ai besoin de me l'entendre dire. </p><p>« Tu...T'aurais pas le béguin pour moi? » </p><p>Alors celle là...Moi qui croyait être franche. </p><p>« Euh..bah...Pourquoi est ce... » </p><p>Mais avant que j'ai pu proféré autre chose il s'est levé pour attraper la serviette avant de s'approcher de moi, il y a eu la brûlures des ses lèvres sur ma joue puis la froideur du banc en métal contre mes cuisses. Il m'a poussé sur la banc, wesh? </p><p>« T'attendais que ça t'arrive, peut-être »</p><p>Et il est parti en souriant dans le métro que j'avais même pas entendu arriver. </p><p>Ce putain de playboy. Il se jouait de moi! </p><p>C'était insupportable pourtant je savais bien, c'était plus nécessaire de mentir. Je pouvais rien faire pour contrer ce regard, qu'importe ce qui l'anime.</p><p>Le lendemain en retournant en classe, j'ai essayé d'éviter d'écouter Le Bouquet d'idiote qui faisaient bien exprès de parler de Garance à voix haute pour m'énerver. J'ai préféré quitter la classe avant de casser un truc, quand j'ai percuté un garçon avec de longs cheveux lisses. </p><p>« Pardon...Je...Dalil? » </p><p>Il lui ai arrivé quoi? </p><p>« Oh! Euh...Bonjour! » </p><p>« Tes cheveux » j'ai dis en pointant sa à tête du doigt. Il s'est mis à rougir, en attrapant une mèche. </p><p>« Oh! Je trouve que ce nouveau style me va mieux. »</p><p>« Hmmm... »</p><p>« 'Crois pas que je l'ai fais a cause de ce que tu as dis hier! C'est juste...histoire de changer! » </p><p>« Si tu le dis. Ça te va bien! » </p><p>Ça lui donnait l'air beaucoup plus doux que cette horrible paquet de cheveux ramené en boucle plein de wax qu'il s'efforçait de faire. </p><p>« Ah...Tu trouves! » </p><p>Après ça il a rougi et s'est mis à rire nerveusement. Je me suis demandé depuis quand on se parlait avec autant de légèreté, mais à cet instant là, la main qui venait de passer dans ses cheveux avait laissé plein d'électricité statique sur sa tête, faisant voler ses mèches n'importe comment. </p><p>Il a juré en arabe et de ce que j'ai compris c'était à l'encontre du coiffeur. Ça m'a fait rire. </p><p>« Toi te fous pas de la gueule! » </p><p>Ça m'a fait rire encore plus. Mais cette légèreté s'est bien vite changée en poids immense. </p><p>« Dalil! Garance est arrivée! » c'était Louis qui était venu les chercher et tout les deux se sont rués vers la sortie du lycée pour rejoindre son taxi.</p><p>Donc l'influenceuse-Made- in-Paris super côté et fraîche, c'était la même fille qui plus tard à la sortie des cours s'est jeté sur Louis et les autres membres des F4 pour les embrasser.</p><p>J'aurai kiffé dire qu'elle était éclatée en vrai et que Facetune faisait le taff. Mais même si je l'avais crié à plein poumon sur tout les toits de Paris, personne n'aurait cru un mensonge pareil. </p><p>Des cheveux long jusqu'à ras des fesses, des bêtes de fringues et un visage d'ange. Je suis sur que même l'odeur sous ses aisselles sent meilleur que mon parfum. </p><p>Ils se sont éloigné, sûrement pour aller dans un café rattraper le temps perdu. Et moi et mon coeur en compote ont les a laissé faire, parce qu'après tout: c'était la seule chose possible. </p><p>Là, n'était pas ma place. Il était peut-être temps pour moi de laisser tomber cette histoire de Garcons-Fleurs, et de retourner à ma vie avant de finir blessé davantage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Une fleur dans le desert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ou Louiza n'en peut plus de suffoquer</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Waw! T'as recommencer à tresser tes cheveux. J'imagine que ça coûte moins cher que d'aller chez le coiffeur... » </p><p>J'ai roulé des yeux. De bon matin comme ça, Dalil m'attrape à la grille pour me lancer ses piques de gamin. J'ai bien envie de lui faire un doigt d'honneur, mais à la place je repense à ce qu'il c'est passée la veille. Aux leçons que j'en ai tirées. </p><p>Reset. </p><p>C'est de ça que j'ai besoin. Revenir à ce que j'étais avant. Je suis pas mécontente que les vacances d'été soient à nos portes. Après ça, je passerai en première et il me restera officiellement qu'un an à tirer dans cet enfer.<br/>
J'ai qu'à me concentrer sur les cours. Après tout, je peux sortir d'ici avec une mention très bien spécifiquement parce que je n'ai aucun raison d'être distraite. Je n'aurai rien à y gagner, à m'enfoncer encore plus avec eux. Je saigne un peu mais il n'est pas encore trop tard, il faut que je me limite avant d'atteindre le point de non-retour. </p><p>Tout ira bien. </p><p>Et quand ces pétasses de Jacinthe, Iris et Rose font exprès de commenter le wiki de Garance Taudeau, je prend mon carnet de croquis et quitte le local. Je sais très bien ce qu'il est écrit sur cette page, je le sais pour l'avoir lu. Hier soir avant de me coucher, je me suis motivé à l'unfollow d'insta. C'était mieux, pour moi, pour tout le monde. </p><p>Ces derniers jours sont redevenus calmes, et en voyant Camille me héler dans la cours, je me suis motiver à le rejoindre. Après tout, tout le monde semblait avoir oublier cette affaire de carton rouge. </p><p>« Louiza! J'ai l'impression que ça fait des jours! Tu m'inquiètes! » </p><p>« Je t'ai l'ai dis sur Messenger hier! Tout va bien ok? » </p><p>« Je m'en veux de t'avoir laisser seule avec tout ça! » </p><p>Il avait l'air de s'en vouloir vraiment, et j'ai posé ma main sur son épaule pour le rassurer. </p><p>« T'en fais pas Cam! T'as fais ce qu'il fallait pour éviter que les autres t'ennuient toi. » </p><p>Il a pas l'air convaincu, et pour qu'il oublie tout ça, je l'attrape par le bras. </p><p>« Et si on allait déjeuner à l'extérieur aujourd'hui? Je t'invite! » </p><p>Il a eu l'air d'y réfléchir un moment et a fini par accepter. J'ai tendance à le traiter comme le petit garçon que j'ai connu, le fait qu'il soit à peine plus grand que moi n'aide pas non plus. </p><p>J'ai le coeur lourd, pourtant le retrouver dans un de ces cafés branchés qu'il y a dans le quartier de l'école a quelque chose de réconfortant. On parle de nos dessins, de nos projets, comme avant. Et même si ça me pique encore un peu, c'est pas si mal. </p><p>C'était pour le mieux. Pendant quelque seconde j'y ai vraiment cru. Que j'avais le choix, que j'étais maîtresse de ce qu'il m'arrivait. Mais lorsque nous sommes rentrés dans le bâtiment et que j'ai accompagné Camille vers son casier et réalisé que pour une raison qui m'était inconnue il avait reçu un carton, j'ai vu rouge. Je l'ai arraché et ai demandé à Camille de rentrer tout de suite en classe, avant de monter jusqu'au foyer ou le responsable de ce cirque devait jubiler. Contrairement à ce que j'attendais il était seul, et il avait l'air de très mauvaise humeur. </p><p>« T'es sérieux? » </p><p>J'ai eu la confirmation que c'était lui parce qu'il a détourné le regard et lever le menton vers le haut, fier comme un paon. </p><p>« C'est de ta faute. Regardes avec qui tu traines. » </p><p>« Pardon? Je peux savoir ce que tu reproches à Camille? » </p><p>« Et moi je peux savoir ce que tu trouves à ce nouveau riche de mes deux? » </p><p>Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte cet abruti?</p><p>« Il est gentil! Bien élevée! Il est doux, c'est une bouffée d'air frais, un oasis, un fleuve dans le désert? Tu percutes? Tout ce que les hmars dans ton genre ne sont pas! » </p><p>« Tu fais ça pour m'isoler, j'ai repris, pour que je seule vraiment c'est petit! T'es vraiment qu'un sale gamin! » </p><p>« Quoi? » </p><p>« S'il y a des gens aussi gentil que Camille, il faut bien des équivalents maléfiques dans ton genre. T'es un chien! »</p><p>Il doit vraiment pas apprécié ce genre d'insulte, parce qu'à ce moment là il s'est approché de moi et a collé son front contre le mien. Non...Me dis pas que...</p><p>« Tu veux me frapper?! Bah vas-y frappe.. »</p><p>« Pardon je... C'est toi aussi..Tu comprends pas!» </p><p>« Y'a rien à comprendre imbecile! Lâches ma veste! » </p><p>Y'a pas de pardon qui tienne! j'ai encore la sensation de son front immense contre mon crâne. Je lui mis un coup de tête et je me suis enfuis en courant. </p><p>Le culot! Le culot! J'en peux plus qu'un grand daron comme lui se comporte comme un enfant de 5 ans. Ça me dépasse. </p><p>J'ai passé le reste de la journée de cours à mordiller mon crayon gris et quand la cloche a sonné, je me suis ruer vers la classe de Camillepour vérifier qu'il aille bien. Mais de ce que je voyais : c'était trop tard. Il s'en était déjà pris plein la figure. Et les collégiens sont encore pire que les secondes. </p><p>De l'odeur, je devinais qu'il lui avait balancé du café brulant sur la tête. Quelle horreur. Je l'ai emmené dans les toilettes pour rafraîchir son visage. J'ai profité que l'école se vide pour directement se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Histoire de mettre un peu de pommade pour pas qu'il garde de cicatrice. Il a essayé de sourire et j'ai eu l'impression que mon coeur allait se déchirer. </p><p>« Je te raccompagne chez toi, d'accords? » </p><p>« Je te payerai le taxi retour! » il a dit.</p><p>« Mais non t'en fais pas! Je connais le chemin je prendrais le bus! Allons y, ils doivent être parti maintenant. » </p><p>On est descendu par l'escalier de secours, et en arrivant près de nos casiers avant eu le plaisir de découvrir qu'ils avaient été forcés et que le contenu avait été jeté dans la benne à ordre. </p><p>« Je vais les chercher, j'ai dis, après tout j'ai l'habitude. » </p><p>J'ai élevé ma veste d'uniforme et ma cravate. Une autre chemise et une jupe ferait substitut par contre j'avais pas de quoi payer le pressing pour pas habiller le veston, ni les moyens d'en acheter un autre. </p><p>« Putain ces enfants de putain même ils ont évidemment prit le soin de ne pas les jeter dans la poubelle à papier... » </p><p>Je suis sort de ma quête 5 minute plus tard, l'odeur me donnait presque plus la nausée tant j'avais l'habitude et comme si je me sentais pas assez ridicule, j'avais des moches qui me volaient autour. Aucun moyen de prendre le métro comme ça. </p><p>« Louiza, a dit Camille qui appuyait encore les compresses sur son visage, je suis désolé! » </p><p>« C'est pas de ta faute! C'est moi qui l'excuse, j'aurai pas du te parler! »</p><p>Je l'ai raccompagné jusqu'à la grille de l'école, et même s'il a insisté pour que j'y entre avec lui j'ai refusé. Je voulais pas me retrouver dans ces quartiers de bourges alors que je sentais les détritus, je voulais pas risquer de croiser Louis dans cet état. </p><p>J'ai ravalé mes larmes, et quand le taxi est parti, je me suis effondré au sol. Je crois que j'en pouvais plus, mais j'allais devoir le supporter. </p><p>« Et toi la, décampés tout de suite c'est une propriété privé. » J'ai été coupé dans mes jérémiades par deux flics qui me demandait d'evacuer. Tu m'étonnes, c'est plus seulement que je faisais tâche contre les murs blancs immaculés, j'en été devenu une. </p><p>« J'vais me lever, Monsieur l'agent, deux minutes s'ils vous plait. »</p><p>« Y'a pas deux minutes qui tiennent, tu décampes tout de suite et tu retournes d'où tu viens. » </p><p>J'ai essayé de me lever. Mais j'en avais pas la force. J'avais les jambes comme du coton. Et quand l'agent de police à tirer sur mon bras probablement pour m'embarquer, j'ai même pas réussi à essayer de me défendre. </p><p>« Et lâchez la! » s'est écrié quelqu'un. Une vois fluette et familière. La dernière que j'aurai voulu entendre. </p><p>« Non, mais qu'est-ce que qu'il se passe, Louis? C'est ça que vous faites pendant votre temps libre? » </p><p>Oh la poisse, la poisse. C'est pas que Louis. C'est Louis, et Garance Taudeau. Ceux que je m'évertue à éviter depuis le début de la journée. Je me sens tellement humilié. J'ai envie de pleurer. </p><p>Qu'ils m'embarquent, qu'ils m'embarquent tous.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dalil 🤢</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. d. - Focus on me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ou Dalil veut que Louiza le regarde</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Cette gueuse veut attirer mon intention. » </p><p>« C'est attention, Dalil. » m'a repris Louis avant de replonger dans sa tablette de lecture. </p><p>« Ah? Vraiment? » à demandé Silas, profondément surpris. </p><p>J'ai vu aux sourcils froncés d'Alistair qu'il était sceptique. </p><p>« T'es sur de ça? » </p><p>« Elle serait pas venu me préciser qu'elle était vierge sinon! » </p><p>« C'est pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé... » a repris ce dernier mais j'ai décidé de l'ignorer. C'était évident, il ne le comprenait pas. </p><p>« C'est une véritable attention-whore. Elle fait tout pour que je la remarque, c'est évident. » </p><p>J'avais été un peu brusqué la dernière fois chez moi, mais en réalité ça rendait la partie de chasse beaucoup plus fun. C'était comme aux enchères, on voulait titiller mon investissements. Et maintenant que j'avais trouvé de quoi m'occuper, j'allais y aller jusqu'à l'usure. </p><p>J'étais bien parti pour me moquer d'elle ce matin, je m'étais attendu à ce qu'elle me crie dessus ou qu'elle essaye de répliquer, mais elle avait clos les paupières et m'était passée devant sans dire un mot. </p><p>Elle avait eu l'air agité ces derniers jours.  <br/>C'est peut-être pour ça qu'en dernier recours elle s'est mise à parler avec ce collégien sorti de nul part. Ça m'a saoulé. </p><p>J'aime pas qu'on touche à mes affaires, j'étais un enfant égoïste, et je n'avais eu aucun besoin de travailler ce « défaut », grâce à Dieu. C'est bien quelque chose que seule ceux d'en dessous doit faire, alors si je pouvais m'éviter cet inconfort. Avec celle-là, c'est compliqué. Je ne peux la ranger dans un tiroir et la sortir quand je m'ennuie. Et des que je suis occupé avec autre chose, il faut qu'elle cherche à m'ennuyer. </p><p>Quand j'avais accepté qu'elle traîne dans mes pattes, je parlais pas de ce loser qui l'accompagnait.</p><p>Mais ce qui a vraiment fini de me saouler, c'est de la voir débarquer dans mon foyer avec ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs. </p><p>« T'es sérieux? » </p><p>J'ai détourné le regard, c'était quoi cette manie de débarquer ici me demander des explications pour tout et n'importe quoi? Ok, ok, elle voulait attirer mon attention, et j'avais consenti à la laisser faire, mais fallait pas qu'elle commence à trop s'y croire non plus. </p><p>« C'est de ta faute. Regardes avec qui tu traines. » </p><p>Qu'elle remballe sa bouche-en-coeur, elle me prenait vraiment pour un idiot? Ou c'était encore pour me provoquer? </p><p>« Pardon? Je peux savoir ce que tu reproches à Camille? » </p><p>« Et moi je peux savoir ce que tu trouves à ce nouveau riche de mes deux? » </p><p>« Il est gentil! Bien élevée! Il est doux, c'est une bouffée d'air frais, un oasis, un fleuve dans le désert? Tu percutes? Tout ce que les imbéciles dans ton genre ne sont pas! » </p><p>Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte cet abrutie! Elle m'énerve et la voir prendre sa défense alors que je suis dans la pièce m'énerve. Mais évidemment il faut qu'elle continue. Et moi, je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre ce qu'elle me reproche.</p><p>« Tu fais ça pour m'isoler, pour que je sois seule, vraiment c'est petit! T'es vraiment qu'un sale gamin! » </p><p>« Quoi? » </p><p>« S'il y a des gens aussi gentil que Camille, il faut bien des équivalents maléfiques dans ton genre. T'es un chien! »</p><p>De la vie entière personne ne m'a jamais parlé comme ça, elle dépasse les bornes. Elle oublie à qui elle s'adresse et je vois tellement rouge que je ne réalise même pas que je me suis approché d'elle, comme pour la menacer. </p><p>« Tu veux me frapper?! Bah vas y frappe.. »</p><p>Je me suis reculé des que j'ai compris, c'était sa faute?! De quelle façon elle me parle? </p><p>« Pardon je... C'est toi aussi..Tu comprends pas! » </p><p>« Y'a rien à comprendre imbecile! Lâches ma veste! »</p><p>Et sur ce, elle a disparu dans un tourbillon de cheveux clairs. J'avais vraiment les nerfs. Pour la peine il l'avait mérité son carton, et il finirait bien par disparaître ou arrêter de lui parler d'ici quelques jours. </p><p>À nouveau, elle se focaliserait sur moi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>C'est dingue! Ecrire du pdv de Domioji me fait vraiment le comprendre d'avantage...Non qu'il soit très facile à lire mais...Vous cernez l'idée??? J'espère réussir à faire gagner ses particularités à Dalil tout de même! Enfin là, c'est que le début!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Il faut que ça s'arrête</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ou Louiza se fait ramasser sur la chaussée</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Après que Camille ait reçu un carton, Louiza a été récupérer leurs affaires dans les poubelles...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A ce moment là, Louis et sa main blanche m'ont saisi par les épaules. Peut-être que j'étais morte. Que j'étais au paradis. Je l'ai espère si fort. </p><p>Mais non. J'étais toujours dans la rue. Je sentais toujours la poubelle. J'étais toujours aussi ridicule. J'ai pas pu me retenir d'avoir les larmes aux yeux. </p><p>« Sérieusement? Ça va trop loin qui a fait ça? » le fait qu'il soit énervé m’a surprise. Parce que j'ai entendu son reproche mais je l'ai aussi senti vibrer dans sa cage thoracique, collée contre moi. Il m'a aidé? Encore? J'arrive pas à y croire. </p><p>A ce moment là, les autres fils de pute ont décampés et à la place, j'ai constaté que Dalil venait de rejoindre la scène. </p><p>J'en peux plus, je veux que ça s'arrête.</p><p>« Dalil, il faut ça cesse maintenant? » </p><p>« C'est quoi ces histoires? » a complété Garance Taudeau, perchée sur ses escarpins. </p><p>« Tu sais bien comment il est, a soupiré Silas, j'étais pas chaud pour faire ça à une fille de base. » </p><p>Alistair a plissé les yeux derrieres ses mèches blondes. Personne voulait le faire, enfaite. Ça me gon-fle. </p><p>« J'étais pas chaud du tout. C'était cool de temps en temps, mais on a passé l'âge! » à appuyé Alistair</p><p>« Vous êtes sérieux vous deux? » a râlé Dalil. Ils ont fait mine de l'ignorer en roulant des yeux. Deux baltringues.</p><p>« Dalil, on sait que c'était dur avec le départ de ta soeur, c'est pour ça qu'on a accepté mais il faut que ça cesse! » </p><p>Je vous avoue, que je comprenais pas vraiment de quoi il parlait. La seule chose qui retenait mon attention c'était les battements de cœur de Louis et l'idée que j'allais degueulasser sa chemise Ralph Lauren. </p><p>« Non mais attendez?! »  Dalil s'est mis à rire d'un rire sans joie. J’ai d’abord cru qu’il se tournait vers moi, mais c’est à Louis que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. </p><p>« Me dit pas que la gratteuse de SMIC te plait? » </p><p>J'étais beaucoup moins embarrassé  par la désignation que par le fond de la question. Le pire, c'est que Louis n'a pas répondu. Par pour démentir...Mais pas pour accepter non plus. </p><p>J'ai senti le rouge me monter aux joues, ca pouvait pas devenir plus humiliant. </p><p>Mais franchement, j'aurai préféré qu'il nie sec parce que l'expression confuse des autres autour allait avoir raison de mon amour propre. </p><p>A ce moment là, la chose la plus absurde qu'il me soit arrivé arriva. Dalil s'est mis à me tirer le bras dans sa direction sans pour autant que Louis ne relâche sa prise pour autant. J'avais l'impression d'être un ours en peluche que deux gamins se disputaient et ça commenceraient sérieusement à me tapper sur le système. </p><p>« Dalil! Tu vas déchirer sa chemise! » </p><p>« Vous me faites mal, les gars! »</p><p>« T'as qu'à la lâcher dans ce cas! C'est quoi cette façon de me rendre responsable de tout? » </p><p>Ils sont là, ils s’embrouille tout ils me tirent, Garance et Alistair semblent choqués et ce débile de Silas est mort de rire. Pfff. </p><p>« La vie de ma mere vous allez arrêter de parler de moi comme si j’étais pas là, bande de débiles! » </p><p>Sous le coup de la surprise, ils m'ont lâché, et je suis tombé en perdant dans l'équilibre. Ces deux lunatiques! </p><p>Mais j’ai pas eu le temps de reprendre mes esprits que Dalil s’était déjà crispé. </p><p>« Louis, j'veux plus voir ta gueule même plus au lycée est-ce que t'as compris? » </p><p>« Euh...Dalil... » s'est interposé Alistair l'air véritablement mal à l'aise. Silas a soupiré sous la confusion et je me suis mis à les plaindre de ce coltiner deux spécimens pareils. </p><p>« T'es exclus du groupe! Espèce de truite! » </p><p>« De traitre... » a sifflé Louis. Pour autant l'ambiance ne s'est pas radoucie et j'ai vraiment eu l'impression que j'étais responsable d'une bêtise. </p><p>Il venaient de se disputer...À cause de moi? </p><p>« Alistair, Silas, on rentre. » </p><p>J’ai haussé un sourcil dans le direction. Il leur parlaient grave mal. </p><p>« Quoi...Attends? »</p><p>« Dalil? » </p><p>Mais il avait déjà sifflé un taxi. Alistair Melevine et Silas N’dongo Obame se sont jetés un regard avant de se tourner vers Louis. Il leur à fait signe de s'en aller sans faire de vagues. </p><p>Ça allait vraiment se finir comme ça? Je venais de dissoudre la bande de potes la plus emblématiques de ce Petit Paris? </p><p>J'ai pas eu le temps de m'en vouloir ou m'en réjouir, parce que Garance Taudeau m'a tendu un mouchoir et m'a aidé à me relever. </p><p>« Allons te débarbouiller un peu. » </p><p>Je l'ai suivi alors qu'elle me guidait vers les toilettes du lycée. Vu qu'elle connaissait l'endroit, j'ai jugé qu'elle devait être une ancienne diplômée de Saint-Richard. </p><p>« Déshabille toi. T'as des vêtements de rechanges? » </p><p>Je lui ai indiqué mon sac de sport du coin de l'œil et elle m'a sorti mon jogging. Puis tout à coup, c’est comme si elle avait ouvert la porte d’un fleuriste. </p><p>« Tu sens vraiment bon. » </p><p>J'ai dis ça sans réfléchir. Sans même penser au fait que je venais de la tutoyer. Pour la peine elle m'a souri et je suis vite rentrer dans les douches du bahut pour me passer de l'eau sur le corps et les cheveux. J'avais pas de savon, mais c'était mieux que le jus de détritus. </p><p>En sortant, j'ai enfilé mon survet et elle m'attendait : adossée contre l'évier. Dans le reflet du miroir je voyais la longueur de ses cheveux tout lisses et bruns qui glissaient vers le bas de son dos. </p><p>« C'est mieux comme ça hun? » </p><p>« Hmm.. » </p><p>Elle a soupiré. </p><p>« Excuse-les...Ce ne sont pas des méchants garçons mais ils ont tendances à exagérer. » </p><p>« Je l'ai constaté à mes dépends... »</p><p>Elle a eu un rire qui masquait une certaine pitié. Qu'est-ce qu'elle rayonnait bon sang. </p><p>« Tu es amusante. Je comprends qu'ils te tournent autour! » </p><p>« J'aurai préféré qu'ils évitent... » ai-je maugré. Après tout, depuis que je les connaissais, rien n'allait bien pour moi. </p><p>« Dalil a quelque soucis de gestion de la colère mais ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais...et Louis et bien...Tu sais. » </p><p>Elle a arqué un sourcil en me disant ça. J'ai hoche la tête. </p><p>« Il est...particulier... » J'ai complété. </p><p>Elle a rit à nouveau, en attrapant quelque chose dans son sac à main en cuir. </p><p>« Il te reste des traces le visage, essuie toi avec ça. »</p><p>Du bout de sa main hâlée et parfaitement manucurée, elle me tendait un mouchoir Chanel si doux que j'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'accepter. Mais bon, c'était peut-être ma seule occasion d'en toucher un. Peut-être que si je frottais assez fort : je pourrais m'en imprégner. </p><p>« D'ailleurs...Je n'avais jamais vu Louis se mettre dans cet état auparavant. Peut-être que Dalil a raison. Peut-être qu'il t'apprécie? » </p><p>Oh. J'ai senti le rouge le monter aux visage à nouveau. J'aurai bien aimé me cacher sous le mouchoir mais je lui avais déjà rendu. C'était absurde. </p><p>« Non! C'est toi qu'il aime et...Tu brilles comme un diamant et je suis plus comme...Un gravier sur l’asphalte. » </p><p>« C'est sûrement vrai. »</p><p>Elle a rigolé à nouveau en acquiesçant. Une part de mon ego a était broyé dans le processus mais j'étais contente qu'elle ne s'efforce pas de faire l'hypocrite. </p><p>« C'est juste, a-t-elle reprit l'air plus mélancolique, que quelque fois j'ai l'impression qu'il va s'éloigner de moi... » </p><p>Après tout c’est vrai. Des photos que j'avais vu chez Dalil et sur son Instagram ils se connaissent depuis l'enfance, et si j'ajoute les informations du pique nique je pouvais être sur d'une chose : Il avait sûrement pas voulu qu’elle se barre. </p><p>« La, tu as encore de la poussière » avec le mouchoir elle a frotté sous ma frange vaporeuse en souriant. </p><p>« Une fille doit toujours être propre sur elle, on ne sait jamais quand une opportunité apparaît! » </p><p>« Ce n'est pas un peu sexiste? » j'ai demandé. Ça l'a fait sourire et elle m'a fait un clin d'œil. </p><p>« Il faut connaître les règles pour mieux les contourner! » </p><p>Son sourire était si joli et le noisette de ses iris si profonds que ça m'a fait baisser les yeux. C'est alors que j'ai remarqué une super belle paire d'escarpins YSL que j'avais vu des milliers de fois sur Twitter. </p><p>« Jolie paire. » </p><p>« N'est-ce pas? » elle a dit en faisant danser sa cheville. </p><p>« Au Japon, j'ai appris une expression européenne que je ne connaissais pas. » </p><p>J'ai à nouveau levé le regard vers elle pour en savoir plus, et ses mains se sont serrées sur mes épaules avec chaleur. </p><p>« De belles chaussures te mèneront dans de beaux endroits. » </p><p>Elle était si jolie. </p><p>J'ai repensé à mes moccasins couverts de craies qui traînaient sur le balcon, c'était peut-être parce que je les y avais abandonnés que je ne marchais plus droit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Une de mes répliques préférées du manga, quel plaisir de la retranscrire ici!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Nouveaux projets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ou Louiza et Dalil partage un diner  ̶r̶o̶m̶a̶n̶t̶i̶q̶u̶e̶.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Après sa rencontre inattendue avec Garance, Louiza a besoin de prendre du repos.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« 38,6. Tu restes à la maison. » </p><p>Maman soupire en réajustant correctement son voile sur sa tête. J'ai du chopper un froid en sortant les cheveux mouillés. Après être sortie des toilettes avec Garance (qui me suit sur Instagram - incroyable! -) je me suis porté volontaire pour retrouver Louis. Je savais très bien où il devait se planquer. </p><p>J'ai eu de quoi penser à propos de Garance. Je ne pouvais concevoir que nous étions tout les deux de la même espèce. Si vous voulez mon avis, les races humaines existent, c'est juste pas dans le sens que l’on entend...Mais même si toutes les deux nous n'étions pas faite du même ADN, j'étais heureuse de savoir que cette fille là n'avait rien avoir avec le Bouquet Idiotes de ma classe. </p><p>Quand je suis arrivé dans la cage d'escaliers, Louis était en train de descendre. Probablement avait-il reçu un appel de Garance. Ça m'a gêné tellement de le revoir. </p><p>« Euh...Louis! Garance t'attend devant l'entrée! » </p><p>Il portait une autre chemise, et j'ai repensé à la fermeté de ses bras si frêles autour de moi. Ça n'a fait qu'amplifier mon embarras. </p><p>« Je m'en vais la rejoindre. » </p><p>« Excuse-moi, ai-je dis en descendant quelques marches, à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé. Merci! »</p><p>« D'accords. »</p><p>J'ai agrippé la rambarde si fort, comme pour me donner du courage. Ça sentait meilleur. Les rosiers en fleurs, merci pour les travaux. Ça a du couvrir l'odeur de tout le reste. </p><p>Pourtant, je ne comprenais pas. </p><p>« A cause de moi, tu t'es disputé avec Dalil... » </p><p>A ce moment là, il s'est retourné pour me regarder vraiment. </p><p>« Ce n'est pas particulièrement de ta faute. C'est juste...Que ça m'a agacé. » </p><p>« Pourquoi? » </p><p>C'est sorti tout seul. Alors que le reste était rouillé. Je ne pouvais pas croire que c'était possible, pourtant les mots de Garance dans les douches résonnaient dans ma tête. </p><p>Peut-être qu'il t'apprécie? Peut-être?</p><p>Sinon pourquoi? </p><p>Pourquoi risquer de tout perdre? De te mettre dans l'embarras. Juste pour moi? </p><p>A cet instant j'ai lu la confusion sur son visage et je me suis tout de suite rétracté. </p><p>C'était pas le moment d'en parler. Après tout, j'avais largement dépasser mon crédit de ridicule pour aujourd'hui.</p><p>« C'est rien. Laisse. À plus tard! » </p><p>Sa bouche s'est fendue en un sourire et je n'ai pu faire que rougir devant ces yeux verts amusés. </p><p>Je le revois me tenir, me protéger, avec ses bras délicats. Et je ne peux empêcher de sentir mon cœur se gonfler dans ma poitrine. Il est vraiment le genre de personne que j'imaginais alors?</p><p>En rentrant dans le bâtiment, la notification de mon téléphone m'a rappelé qu'il était temps pour moi de rentrer. C'était Camille. Il m'avait laissé plusieurs appels et messages. Avec tout ce bordel, j'avais même pas fait attention! </p><p>Camille : T'es bien rentré?? </p><p>: Louiza??? </p><p>Rappelés moi stp </p><p>Je me sentais pas de le rappeler. Il se serait sûrement douté que quelque chose c'était mal passé. </p><p>Moi : Dsl j'étais sous la douche! Me décrasser tsb...mais tout va bien! ✨</p><p>Toi aussi j'espère? </p><p>Camille : Oui!!!!</p><p>Je suis rassuré 😩 pendant une seconde g flippé gt près a venir te sauver 🔫</p><p>Il m'a envoyé une photo de lui et de son incroyable armure en casserole. Trop mignon. </p><p>Moi : 🥰🥰🥰 J'ai moins peur d'un coup </p><p>Camille : Aussi </p><p>Il a mit du temps avant de m'envoyer la suite. </p><p>Camille : Mes parents ont une maison sur la Côte d'Azur..</p><p>Est-ce que ça te plairait d'y venir? Et on pourrait dessiner, comme avant</p><p> </p><p>La Côte d'Azur...</p><p>Ça me semblait si loin. </p><p>Je connais la Méditerranée parce qu'on descendait au bled en voiture de temps en temps, mais là c'était un autre genre. Et avec la tonne de plâtre qui recouvrait le corps de papa, on était pas prêt d'y retourner de sitôt. </p><p>Moi : J'en parlerai à mes parents! Ça me plairait beaucoup 😳</p><p>Et la veille au soir, ils m'y avaient autorisé. Il trouvait ça très cool que je me mette à traîner avec des gosses de riches, et puis Camille était un nom plutôt ambiguë. </p><p>J'étais en train de nettoyer mes chaussures, quand ma mère m'a appelé si fort que j'ai cru que tout l'immeuble allait s'effondrer. </p><p>« Je peux savoir ce que... » </p><p>J'hallucine! D'un coup ma fièvre est remontée. </p><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi, toi? » </p><p>Dalil, ses yeux noirs qui zigzaguait dans tout les recoins de la pièce et ses manières étaient sur mon paillasson. </p><p>Ma mère m'a regardé en haussant les sourcils. Je sais qu'elle me faisait confiance mais j'allais devoir dégainer un argumentaire solide. </p><p>Elle n’a rien dit, son visage à parler à sa place. </p><p>Je peux savoir pourquoi il y a un garçon qui demande à te voir? </p><p>Seigneur. Ayez pitié. </p><p>« Euh..C'est..Quelqu'un de l'école il me ramène sûrement un cours, n'est-ce pas? » </p><p>Je me suis approché de lui. Un faux sourire aux lèvres. </p><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Ça plairait à tes parents qu'un homme débarque en clamant voulant voir ta sœur? Tu veux que mes vieux fassent un arrêt cardiaque? » </p><p>Dalil a réajusté le col de sa chemise, avant de chuchoter comme je l’avais fais.</p><p>« C'est bien parce pour qu'ils ne fassent pas un arrêt cardiaque que je suis venu me présenter. » </p><p>Après ça, il a souri à mère avec un air si tendre que toute la confusion à disparu de son visage. J'ai tendance à oublier qu'il est très beau, et que ça tourne toujours à son avantage! </p><p>Si c'était ma mère, ça aurait pu aller...Le souci, c'est que mon père a fini par débarquer sur son fauteuil roulant. </p><p>J'ai paniqué. </p><p>« Euh papa..je...C'est Dalil! Il arrête pas de m'ennuyer! Foutez-le dehors! » </p><p>Mon père a froncé les sourcils en me regardant, très agacé avant de se tourner vers lui. Je sais ce qu'il était en train de penser. Ce nom devait lui dire quelque chose.</p><p>Dalil que j'avais tenté de recouvrir du haut de mon mètre 63, à finit par se placer devant moi et à se présenter de lui-même. </p><p>« Salam Aleykoum. » </p><p>Ça à du prendre mes darons un peu de cours parce qu'ils lui ont répondu. Pour autant, mon père est resté sec. Pffff! </p><p>Ce crétin pouvait jouer les bons muslims comme il voulait, mes parents auraient bien vite fait de lui claquer la porte au nez! J'ai même pas écouté la suite de sa phrase.  Une erreur... C’est que le temps jouait en ma défaveur. </p><p>Parce que quand il a donné son nom, la journaliste d’Al Jazeera qui était évidement lancé à plein volume sur mon téléviseur à parler des nouveaux accords signés par le géant pétrolier Qatari Al Dalil et la Russie. Je suis presque sûr qu’il a choisit son timing. </p><p>Ça n’est pas possible autrement...</p><p>Dieu éprouve ceux qu'Il aime, dit-on. Mais ça ce n'est pas une épreuve, c'est un châtiment. </p><p>« Quand on parle du chien! » a-ironisé ce dernier. Je n'ai même pas eu le courage de lui hurler : « C'est loup, abruti! » </p><p>J'étais trop en train de ramasser les globes oculaires de mes parents qui avaient quittés leurs orbites. Et à ce moment là, j'ai su. C'était trop tard. Ils m'avaient vendu. </p><p>« Oh! Mais rentre donc! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à notre idiote de fille! » </p><p>Ma mère a gloussé comme je l’entendais parfois faire quand elle parlait avec la voisine du deuxième, celle qui se ventait toujours des glorieux mariages de ces filles...</p><p>« Louiza! Rajoute un couvert! » m'a ordonné ma mère, tellement souriante que j'ai cru qu'elle allait se déchirer devant moi. </p><p>Je nageais en plein délire. Je savais que les seuls mots qui dansaient dans leur tête étaient « pétrole » « qatari » et « garçon en âge de se marier ». </p><p>La cuisine avait l'air encore plus minuscule, maintenant remplie par la carrure imposante de l'intru. <br/>Maman lui avait refilé la meilleure place et à même dégainé sa vaiselle de l'aid. </p><p>J'ai rigolé à l'expression embarrassée de ma mère lorsqu'elle a servit l'3dess. Ce contraste grotesque m’a arraché un ricanement. Y’a air vraiment besoin de se faire du mal comme ça? </p><p>« Si t'es pas contente, lève toi cuisiner. » qu'elle m'avait jeté quelques heures plus tôt. Je me suis mangé un coup de pied sur la table, mais ça valait le coup. </p><p>« Je suis vraiment désolée, c'est pas grand chose mais tu es le bienvenue à notre table! » </p><p>« Al hamdoullilah, grâce à Dieu il y a tout ce qu'il faut. » </p><p>« Bismillah, mon fils, sers toi »</p><p>J'ai fait mine de vomir devant l'air satisfait de mon père. Mon frère, Souleymane, a retenu un gloussement. </p><p>Non, mais il a pas honte? Comportement! </p><p>J'avais prévu de me laisser m'étouffer avec une lentille quand j'ai réalisé avec quel soin et patience il mangeait. </p><p>Il était si ubuesque en général que j'en avais presque oublié qu’il était l'héritier d'une famille de milliardaire. </p><p>Je sais pas s'il trouvait ça très bon, mais rien ne transparaissait sur son visage. Et quand on a terminé le repas. Il a même prit le thé et discuté avec mon père et Sully pendant qu'on débarrassait la table. </p><p>Ce comédien, il me mettait les nerfs! </p><p>Quand ma mère m'a demandé de le raccompagner dehors, et que même mon père m'y a encouragé, j'ai su que c'était cuit. Je ne serai plus jamais tranquille.</p><p>« Attendez...Vous allez quand même pas me laisser tout seul avec un garçon? » j'ai chuchoté dans un darija que notre pur-sang arabe était pas près de saisir. </p><p>« Que Dieu vous guide! Va maintenant! » </p><p>« Oui! Oui! Allah vous regarde! Tu as notre bénédiction en tout cas! »</p><p>Et c'est comme ça qu'on s'est retrouvé dans ma rue au croisement de l'arrêt de bus. J'ai soupiré très fort pour être sur qu'il l'entende. </p><p>« Je suis malade. J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils m'aient fait sortir! »</p><p>« Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère! » il a commenté en rigolant.</p><p>« Tssss...Sauf que moi je serais jamais tombé pour ta comédie de bon garçon bien élevé comme elle! T'as vraiment trouvé, ça bon? » </p><p>Il a froncé les sourcils. </p><p>« Je suis exigeant mais pas ingrat. C'est Allah qui donne, non? » </p><p>J'ai roulé des yeux. Pouvais-je en vouloir à quelqu'un qui avait un cuisiner personnel? D’une certaine façon, oui. </p><p>« Au faite, tu viens au voyage à Monaco? » </p><p>Mais quel abruti. Tu parles d'être exigeant...</p><p>« T'as vu la gueule de ma maison? Tu penses vraiment que je suis le genre de personne qui va à Monaco? » </p><p>Il a soupiré, l'air visiblement agacé. </p><p>« Juste...C'est ça que j'aime pas avec les pauvres, vous pouvez pas lâcher quelques billets... Si c'est comme ça je t'inv-» </p><p>Je sais pas s'il parlait sérieusement ou s'il se moquait encore de moi, mais c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. </p><p>« J'm'en fou de ton Monaco eclaté! Figures-toi que cet été je serai sur la Côte d'Azur avec Camille! » </p><p>Dalil s'est arrêté de marcher, et a sorti les mains de ses poches. </p><p>« Le nouveau riche..Attends! Tu m'as fait tout un cinéma parce que je suis un garçon, chez tes parents mais tu vas aller en vacances avec lui? » </p><p>« Mes parents pensent que Camille est une fille. Je n'ai pas trouvé nécessaire de faire la clarification...» </p><p>« Monsieur Al Dalil! » s'est écrié un chauffeur. </p><p>Vu la gueule de la caisse, il était temps pour moi de faire demi-tour.</p><p>« Même pas un aurevoir...Espèce de...Louiza! »</p><p>Je lui ai fais un signe de la main sans me retourner. </p><p>« Noie-toi dans des coupes de champagne ou dans la Méditerranée, ça m'importe peu! Imbecile! »</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ce chapitre!! Il est tellement cliché!! J'adore! Les images sont +++ (mention spéciale pour l'3dess dans la belle vaisselle, c'est carré). Et j'espère que j'ai réussi à retransmettre ce moment du manga qui est vraiment hyper fun à lire!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Direction la Côte d'Azur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ou Louiza prend des vacances bien méritée!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Avec tout ça, la fin d'année est arrivée. Ça tombait bien. J'étais épuisé. J'avais pas hâte de ma rentrée en première mais j'ai décidé de laisser ses histoires derrière moi. J'ai plus recroiser les garçons après ça. Ils devaient être occupés avec les épreuves du bac de français. Je n'ai plus revu Louis à l'extérieur de la cage d'escalier non plus. C'était peut être mieux, j'avais besoin d'une pause.</p><p>J'ai profité de la venue de l'été pour me faire un peu de thune avec mon job, aider ma mère, voir mes potes d'avant, faire les soldes et préparer mon voyage sur la côte d'Azur prévu pour la fin du mois d'août.</p><p>J'aurai aimé les oublier tous, mais entre mes parents qui me parlaient souvent de Dalil et les images de Louis qui dansaient dans ma tête, j'ai eu du mal. Et puis, je me sentais responsable. Tout le monde au lycée n'avait que la querelle de Dalil et Louis à la bouche. En plus de toutes les théories possibles ou saugrenues sur la raison de celle-ci qui tournaient dans les couloirs.</p><p>Il est arrivé que cet imbecile de Dalil trouve utile de m'envoyer des messages de temps en temps. J'ai fini par le laisser en vu puis par le bloquer.</p><p>Et quand Camille et moi avant pris le train pour rejoindre la Côte, je les avais vraiment laissé derrière moi. J'avais pas vraiment eu de mal à convaincre mes parents, bien que mes résultats de fin d'année aient été obstrués par les événements, ma moyenne à l'année était vraiment très bonne.</p><p>C'était toujours ça de gagné.</p><p>« C'est si joli! » m'étais-je extasié en regardant la mer bleue qui s'étendaient à perte de vue derrière des plages de sables fins. Sur le chemin nous avions pu observer les Alpes et les grandes villes du sud. La chaleur était au rendez-vous, et je comptais bien rentrer à Paris avec un teint parfait.</p><p>Les première semaine a été géniale, entre les visites touristiques, et les séances artistiques en nature, on a eu de quoi s'amuser.<br/>C'est sûrement à cause de ce vert émeraude si vif qui colore mes journées que je pense souvent à lui, je me suis encore prise à dessiner le profil de Louis plutôt que la clairière où nous nous étions rendus aujourd'hui, mais je range ces croquis dans un carnet spécial.</p><p>Ça me fait du bien d'être loin de ma maison grise, j'aime ma ville mais parfois elle m'étouffe. La deuxième semaine on s'est mis d'accord pour profiter un peu plus de la plage.</p><p>L'après-midi du mercredi, Camille m'a dit qu'il comptait sortir le voilier de sa famille! J'étais tellement hypé. Quand l'argent est dans les mains des bonnes personnes, il est vraiment agréable!</p><p>Le ciel azur scintillait sur la mer, la brise marine et les gouttelettes contre ma peau (qui avait gagné deux tontes!) étaient rafraîchissante. Camille était en train de m'expliquer que son père lui avait apprit à pêcher à l'époque quand l'odeur d'iode a été remplacé par celle du gasoil. D'un coup, j'ai senti que c'était mauvais signe. Alors qu'on rentrait vers le porte le ciel s'est assombri. Mais ce n'étaient pas à cause de l'orage que le soleil avait disparu, c'était une ombre immense, monstrueuse, celle d'un putain de Yacht dont la dénomination arabe ne me disait rien qui vaille. On a été forcé d'arrêter le voilier pour laisser passer l'engin au risque de passer par dessus bord. J'avais pas envie de rentrer sur la côte à la nage, n'empêche que quand j'ai vu son air satisfait perché sur la coque au dessus de moi, j'ai pensé qu'il aurait mieux valu que je disparaisse sous les vagues. Dalil était perché là-haut, les cheveux dans la brise, ses yeux posés sur moi. J'ai d'abord cru que j'étais en train de cauchemarder mais l'appréhension sur le visage de Camille m'a fait comprendre que nous étions loin de l'hallucination collective.</p><p>En passant il a bien veillé à nous éclabousser. Et c'est trempé jusqu'au os que Camille, le conducteur du voilier et moi sommes rentrés sur le port. Je comptais bien m'enfuir sur le ponton avant qu'il me retrouve, mais le boug nous attendait.</p><p>« Yo. »</p><p>« Si je l'avais pas bloqué j'aurai pu le barrer avant. J'ai le mort. »</p><p>Camille a soupiré à son tour en égoutant son bermuda. Puisqu'il fallait y aller.</p><p>« T'étais pas censé être à Monaco? »</p><p>« Oui, Dalil, on était pas censé être à Monaco? » questionnèrent Silas et Alistair, visiblement très agacés et surpris d'avoir débarqué sur le port d'une station balnéaire familiale.</p><p>« C'est pas loin, on est passé faire un tour! »</p><p>Les autres ont alors fini par sortir. Il y avait des élèves du lycée et d'autres que je ne connaissais pas. J'ai eu le plaisir de comprendre que le Bouquet d'idiotes avaient également fait sa sortie en mer.</p><p>« C'est la marée haute... »</p><p>« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici cette paysanne? »</p><p>« Fermez-là, les thons...Demandez plutôt à votre leader charismatique! »</p><p>« Qu'est-ce que t'as dis, pétasse ? »</p><p>« Taisez-vous, vous trois, a coupé Dalil, Alors? Que penses-tu de mon yacht? Ça t'en bouche un coin pas vrai?! »</p><p>Bien sûr que ça m'en bouchait un coin, ce bateau était énorme. Déjà que je trouvais que le prix de la carte Navigo était abusé!</p><p>« Muette comme une cape! C'est le cas de le dire! Vous pourrez jamais voyagé à bord d'un engin pareil »</p><p>J'en plus plus de ce crâneur idiot. Et vu l'expression de Alistair et Silas, je ne suis pas la seule.</p><p>« C'est muet comme une carpe, Dalil » a corrigé une voix feminine.</p><p>Sous un énorme chapeau en paille est apparu la magnifique figure de Garance. Je m'étais forcé à ne pas regarder ses stories, mais il semblerait que cet effort soit vain. Parce que si elle brillait de milles feux au soleil, à sa suite et dans son l'ombre, Louis nous observait.</p><p>« Quelle coïncidence! S'est écrié Garance! C'est vraiment incroyable qu'on se retrouve ici! »</p><p>« Euh..Quelle coïncidence... » j'ai répété en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'en était rien. Mais c'était ma faute! J'étais une idiote d’avoir tout balancé. Évidemment qu'il me poursuivrait pour me pourrir la vie, c'était son activité favorite!</p><p>« On organise une soirée à bord demain soir, et si vous veniez? »</p><p>« Quoi? Se sont exclamés les trois grognasses, Garance tu vas pas inviter ces ploucs! » a poursuivit Jacinthe.</p><p>« Les filles, vous êtes malpolis! »</p><p>« Non mais sérieux, a reprit Rose, elle a sûrement rien à se mettre. C'est une soirée formelle! »</p><p>Garance a eu l'air d'y réfléchir une seconde avant de s'approcher de moi et attraper les mains sur le ponton.</p><p>« Je te prêterai une robe! Tu peux me contacter via insta! Je te donnerai l'heure! On s'occupera de toi! »</p><p>« Euh..Non, vraiment..Je... »</p><p>« Louis? C'est une bonne idée non? »</p><p>Elle s'est tournée vers lui et j'ai vraiment considérée l'idée de me pendre avec les cordes d'amarrage. Pitié. Pas encore.</p><p>« Plus on est de fou, plus on rit. Tu devrais venir. »</p><p>Ça faisait si longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu. J'veux dire..Ailleurs que sur les feuilles qui commençaient à envahir les murs de ma chambre. J'ai réalisé qu'il m'avait manqué. Et cette pensée à fait griller mes joues.</p><p>J'ai jeté un regard vers Camille qui grimaçait sans rien pouvoir dire. On aurait l'air d'être les méchants à ne pas accepter une invitation pareille.</p><p>« Putain! Je voulais l'inviter moi! » s'est écrié Dalil. Alistair lui a attrapé le bras pour qu'il se calme et que lui et Silas rentrent, hyper vener.</p><p>« Très bien. On viendra! »</p><p>Et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé dans la cabine de Garance le lendemain, à faire des essayages de robes, un masque coréen sur le visage.</p><p>« On voit que tu es ici depuis longtemps! Tu es maghrébine non? J'envie tellement la couleur de votre peau! Tu as un teint de pêche! »</p><p>Elle m'a un peu travaillé le teint en me peignant les cheveux. J'en ai profité pour demander ce qui m'avait titillé toute la soirée d'hier.</p><p>« Dalil et Louis se sont réconciliés? »</p><p>« Pas vraiment. Dalil est vraiment puéril quand il veut! Oh! J’kiffe ma vie! »</p><p>Je l'ai regardé avec curiosité et son regard a croisé le mien dans la glace.</p><p>« Ce sont tous des garçons! J'aurai adoré avoir une petite sœur à pomponnée comme une barbie. Mais avec la super robe qu'on t'a trouvé! Tu vas être renversante! Je veux vraiment surprendre tout le monde. »</p><p>La dernière fois que je l'ai regardé dans un miroir comme aujourd'hui, j'étais recouverte de jus de poubelle et de ridicule. Et aujourd'hui, ma peau a l'air saine et mes joues pleines d'avoir bien mangé. Je me trouverai peut-être même jolie si être à côté d'elle ne me donnait pas l'air conne. J'ai souhaité comiquement que ça soit contagieux, de me sentir comme une insta-girl.</p><p>Une fleur aussi.</p><p>Et c'était sûrement naïf, mais je me suis laissé aller à la douceur de satin contre ma peau, aux milles éclats des paillettes de fards-à-paupières et à le fragrance enivrante qui émanait de Garance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>La mer me manque, la summer vibe me manque! C'est pas mal d'être en même temps dans le récit que dans le vrai monde hun...Enfin si on omet quelques détails, comme le corona genre...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Insta girl pour une nuit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ou Louiza choisi sa plus belle robe pour le bal</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah! Les vacances, les journées chaudes, les soirées fraîches, la crème glacée sur la plage, les nuits sans sommeil à attendre les pluies d'étoiles filantes...Et..Dalil?!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les lumières du port ont quelque chose d'envoûtant vu par le hublot de ma cabine. Garance qui vient de finir de se préparer à son tour s'est mise à rire de moi. </p><p>«Tu es bien plus jolie que les phares dehors, tu devrais te regarder dans le miroir! » </p><p>A vrai dire, j'ai du mal à me regarder. Pendant qu'elle avait fait poser son masque de visage, elle s'était mise en tête de prendre "son œuvre" en photo. Les clichés qu'on en avait tiré m'avaient coupé le souffle. Ses influenceuses... Elles connaissaient tout, la meilleure lumière pour faire briller ma peau, la pose parfaite pour donner une illusion de grandeur, j'avais rechigné à les enregistrer sur mon téléphone. </p><p>La robe qu'elle m'a offerte est vraiment courte, mais le bustier me sied bien. Il faut dire que j'ai des petits seins et ça les mets vraiment en valeur. Et le jupon évasé pleins de plis recouvre ma silhouette d'enfant de 6 ans. Ca me change d'être une planche à pain sans charisme.  </p><p>Entre le rouge à lèvres, le contouring qui creuse mes pommettes hautes, le brushing et le bronzage qui fait pétiller mes yeux, j'ai plus l'air d'une femme que je ne l'ai jamais été. Ça me flatte et en même temps ça me terrifie. Alors j'évite de croiser le regard de cet autre moi - ce moi meilleur - dans la glace. </p><p>« Il est temps d'y aller » m'a dit Garance. Je l'ai suivi, mes chaussures dans les mains. Je voulais m'économiser pour les talons. Quand je sortais aux mariages avec ma mère, je finissais toujours par rentrer pieds nus. J'imagine que cette fois ça serait pas tolérable, surtout que ce qu'elle m'avait dit sur les chaussures m'avait persuadé que c'était vrai. </p><p>Et vu l'endroit où j'ai atterri, c'était sûrement le cas. Je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse y avoir des marques et des lustres dans les bateaux, mais peut-être que le film Titanic est une reconstitution fidèle. Les buffets métalliques plein à craquer, les serveurs discrets tout autour de la sale qui slaloment entre les tables hautes. Dessus sont posées des coupes de jus que je ne boirais jamais, et les poignets recouverts de bracelets Cartier des filles de la réception. Tout le monde est si bien habillé, heureusement que j'ai accepté qu'elle me prête quelque chose. </p><p>« Garance...Je me sens pas très à l'aise.. » </p><p>« Mais pourquoi? Tu es si jolie. Viens! » </p><p>Elle a repoussé le long foulard en satin qui glissait le long de sa robe moulante et m'a pris par les épaules. Je me suis épargné l'image de la marraine La Fée. Fallait pas que je m'envole trop. Mais je crois qu'il était déjà trop tard. </p><p>Quand on arrive, tout le monde se retourne. Et même si je sais que c'est pour Garance, les yeux curieux de voir ce que la souillon que je suis à bien a pu faire pour masquer l'injustice de ce monde. Et vu la surprise, la maçonnerie a du faire le taff. </p><p>« C'est la fille du concierge? » </p><p>« Sérieux? La boursière de seconde? »</p><p>« Louiza Mazari? » </p><p>Ok. STONKS. Mon ego est monté en flèche. Ainsi que mon anxiété. D'un côté j'ai envie de leur hurler «  guettez moi ça, les pèquenauds » d'un autre je veux m'en courir dramatiquement sous la table. </p><p>« Et bien l'expression doit être avérée. Si tu polis la pierre suffisamment, tu peux obtenir un diamant! Il y a que Garance Taudeau pour accomplir une prouesse pareille. » </p><p>"Prouesse"...il abuse lui, là. Mais je peux pas m'empêcher de rougir. J'suis en train de me faire valider. J'me sens presque comme une princesse. J'vous les likes qui flottent autour de leur tête, et j'ai presque envie de poster ma gueule tout de suite sur Instagram. Je me suis jamais senti aussi fraîche...Enfin si une fois. </p><p>« Louiza...Tu es magnifique! » Camille à les joues toutes roses, et j'ai l'impression de me faire complimenter par mon petit frère. Mais Sully aurait probablement réagit autrement...Je préfère ne pas y penser.</p><p>« Merci Cam! » </p><p>Après ça, mon regard a croisé celui de Louis. On s'est observé quelques secondes. Il portait une sorte de veston en velours à motifs. Pourtant, il avait toujours l'air aussi dépareillé. Et quand il m'a souri, j'ai cru que j'allais m'écrouler sur mes talons. </p><p>« T'es belle. » </p><p>J'ai détourné le regard, honteuses et flattée. </p><p>« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça pour une expression, Princesse? » m'a jeté Silas. J'ai haussé des yeux et il m'a souri. </p><p>« Mais oui! T'as l'air plus âgé, je préfère les filles belles à celles mignonnes! » Alistair m'a fait rire avec ces bêtises. C'était leur façon de me complimenter, et dans un sens, ils m'avaient mise plus à l'aise. C'est  alors que j'ai remarqué Dalil qui me regardait sans rien dire. Il avait une drôle d'expression. J'ai pris le reste du courage qu'il me restait pour mettre une main sur ma hanche et poser comme Garance m'avait apprit à le faire. </p><p>« Sympa tes cheveux comme ça. T'es pas trop mal. Je t'autoriserais presque à me DM. » </p><p>J'ai arqué un sourcil, et les encouragements discrets de Alistair et Silas m'ont fait ricaner. Dalil, lui, a rougi comme je ne l'ai jamais vu faire. Dans ta face de rat! </p><p>« Elle apprend vite! » a commenté Alistair. Après ça, les garçons m'ont invité à me servir au buffet. J'allais pas me gêner! Je sais que Garance m'en voudrait, mais je pourrais toujours détacher la robe discrètement pour gober des trucs. J'ai suivi Camille à observé cette jet-set que je n'aurai jamais penser voir de si près, que je n'aurais jamais penser intégrer. De loin, je devais avoir l'air de l'un d'entre eux et contrairement à ce que je m'étais obligé à penser toute cette année, c'était pas si mal. </p><p>Je me sentais jolie comme jamais auparavant, et en même temps, il s'est si facile de donner un coup de pâte dans mes talons pour me déséquilibrer. </p><p>Je voulais me servir un peu à boire, mais j'ai eu du mal à trouver quelque chose de non-alcoolisé. </p><p>« Tu peux prendre ca. » m'a indiqué une voix familière, avec beaucoup moins d'assurance qu'accoutumée. </p><p>Il m'a servi un verre d'une sorte de jus de fruit, et la scène avait presque des airs de trahison de Judas. </p><p>« Merci... » j'ai murmuré en avalant une gorgée. Je devais avoir vraiment la gorge sèche parce que le jus a rendu le reste de mes phrases beaucoup plus fluides. </p><p>« Tu ne bois pas? » ai-je questionné, avec plus de mépris que je n'aurai dû. </p><p>« Pas ce soir. » </p><p>Quelle réponse! Je le revoyais faire le garçon propre devant mes parents, ça m'a fait gloussé. J'ai attendu qu'il s'énerve mais il n'en était rien, et quand j'ai tourné le visage dans sa direction il me regarde toujours. Ses iris noirs avaient l'air d'absorber toute la lumière de la pièce. Mais pas n'importe laquelle, c'était celle qui émanait de moi. Ça m'a mise tellement mal à l'aise, que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui envoyer une pique. </p><p>« Dis mashallah et détourne le regard. Tu vas me porter l'œil. » </p><p>Dalil a eu un rire sifflé, et c'est comme si la seconde d'après il était redevenu lui-même. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il essayait de me faire croire. Il a posé son verre sur la table et au moment où je m'apprêtais à m'éloigner pour rejoindre Camille, il a fait tout noir sur le bateau. J'avais complètement oublié qu'on était sur des vagues. J'ai été tellement surprise que sur le coup je me suis agrippé à la première chose que je pouvais pour ne pas me peter la gueule. La secousse a reprit une nouvelle fois, et cette fois le choc était beaucoup trop grand et la prise beaucoup plus instable. </p><p>Ce que j'ai senti après ça, c'est de la peau contre mes lèvres et une main sur ma taille. J'avais fait une mauvaise chute et j'espérais vraiment avoir rien sali des affaires de Garance. </p><p>« Louiza? Rien de cassé? J'ai senti un truc dans le coin de ma lèvre j'ai cru que t'avais défoncé ma mâchoire. » </p><p>C'était le bras de Dalil que j'avais agrippé! Il a du réaliser ce qu'il était en train d'insinuer. A travers la maigre lueur que font les flash des gens autour, j'aperçois qu'effectivement c'est lui qui a amorti ma chute. A ce moment là , en sentant que j'étais assise sur sa cuisse, sa lèvre inférieure s'est mise à trembler! Malaise! Il fallait que je me lève, mais c'était trop tard. Car j'ai pas le temps de me me réajuster sur mes talons que la lumière se rallume pour que tout le monde nous regarde bizarrement. La voix de ma mère me revient en tête. "Dieu vous regarde." Haaaa, au moins...On est deux à savoir que c'était un accident...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mdrrr...The shojo-scene ou toutes les planètes sont alignées et que les lois de la physiques n'ont plus aucune valeur, permettant à des baisers inattendus d'éclore sur les lèvres de nos protagonistes. Génant et culte...Mais faut avouer qu'on est toujours aussi curieux de voir le drama qui va suivre....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Ces lèvres en rêvent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ou Louiza ne peut s'empêcher de rêver</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Le je-t'-ai-pas-embrassé-! accident à eu lieu, et maintenant : les lumières sont allumées!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>J'ai tout de suite retourné la tête vers Dalil comme pour me cacher des autres. Lui ne m'avait pas lâché du regard une seule minute. Tout ce que je pouvais penser c'était : la honte! La honte! <em>La mega-honte!</em></p><p>J'avais l'impression d'être un veau qui venait de naître, incapable de me relever à cause de ces chaussures qui me faisait un mal de chien. De beaux endroits? Vraiment? A quel prix!</p><p>C'est Cam qui est venu m'apporter main forte, et Dalil a détourner le regard à ce moment là.</p><p>« C'était vraiment toi. T'aurai pu éviter de t'agripper à moi comme ça, j'ai cru que t'allais te faire mal mais c'est moi qui me suit prit tout le choc! »</p><p>A ce moment là, les gens autour on eu la confirmation que ce qu'ils venaient de voir n'était pas du vent. Et à vrai dire ça n'aurait pas été plus grave que ça, si cette idiote d'Iris ne s'était pas écrié que je lui avait sauté dessus pour l'embrasser.</p><p>« Louiza? Vraiment? » s'est étonné Cam qui semblait aussi embarassé. Tu m'étonnes. Je sentais encore le tissus de son pantalon contre l'intérieur de ma cuisse. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rougir à nouveau.</p><p>« Mais...Dalil...Je t'ai pas embrassé! » Il a passé une main sur le coin de sa joue que j'avais du effleurer par accident.</p><p>Oh non. C'était ça. C'était Dieu qui me punissait d'avoir menti à mes parents, sûrement! Ou peut-être qui excusait leur invocations secrètes...</p><p>Ça peut pas être vrai. J'ai repoussé les gens qui me coupaient le passage et me suis dirigé vers la premier porte qui menant vers le pont. J'avais besoin d'air. Ces crétins se feraient un plaisir de dire que je m'étais ruer sur Dalil. J'en avais déjà ma dose des ragots que cette stupide chute allait me mettre sur le dos. La sauce!</p><p>Et même si c'est un accident, j'arrive pas à m'empêcher d'être gêné. Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai encore la sensation de sa main sur ma taille, de sa peau contre mes lèvres.</p><p>J'ai envie de me rincer avec tout le sel de la mer!</p><p>« J'imagine que t'as jamais embrasser personne? »</p><p>Je me suis tourné pour découvrir Dalil qui m'avait suivi sur le pont, affichant à malaise que je ne lui connaissait pas.</p><p>« Franchement...C'est mémorable hun? Et quel cadre! Même si..Tu sais, il y a des endroits plus romantiques... » Oh non! Ça continue. Il me refait le coup de la michto! Il sait que ça m'agace, c'est bien pour ça qu'il m'ennuie. J'ai envie de me jeter par dessus bord.</p><p>« Louiza, tu trembles? »</p><p>Il s'est approché de moi mais j'aie reculé d'instinct.</p><p>« T'approches pas de moi! »</p><p>Et la seconde d'après j'ai disparu sur le pont. Même s'il essayait de me rappeler. C'était ma faute, c'est mon châtiment. <em>Cendrillon pour une nuit!</em> Non mais quelle naive sérieux!</p><p>J'ai essayé d'être quelqu'un d'autre et maintenant j'en paie les frais. C'est vraiment la honte. Ma soirée vient à peine de commencer mais il est déjà temps de rentrer.</p><p>J'ai rincé mon visage dans les toilettes quand Camille m'a rejoint. Je crois que lui aussi était d'accord avec le fait qu'on avait y avait peut-être pas notre place pour le moment.</p><p>C'est ce que je me suis répété avant de tomber de sommeil. Si naive, si naive, si naive...</p><p>Cette nuit la j'ai rêvé que j'embrassais quelqu'un, de bien, que j'aimais vraiment. Je me suis senti bien plus ridicule en me réveillant, et après avoir déjeuné j'ai insisté pour aller me baigner, histoire de me rincer de tout ça. J'étais en train de me promener sur la place quand j'ai perçu Silas qui lisait un roman sur un transat. J'ai essayé de faire demi-tour, mais Alistair m'à appeler du haut de son mètre 90, histoire que tout le monde sache bien que j'étais là.</p><p>J'ai ramené la tunique que je portais autour de ma taille sur mon corps, et me suis approché de Garance qui me fait un signe de la main. Les gosses de riches avaient aménagé tout un coin de la plage juste pour eux. Avec des serveurs, leur propre bars et des sièges confortables histoire de bien se différencier des autres.</p><p>« Lou! Je t'ai laissé un message? Tu m'a pas répondu! T'es partie si tôt? » Lou?</p><p>« Désolé, Garance. Je le sentais pas bien après...la secousse...Le mal de mer... »</p><p>« Le mal de mec, plutôt... » a ricané Jacinthe.</p><p>Je me suis mordue la lèvre, embarrassée et frustrée. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai réalisé qu'il était à côté de moi. Dalil. Nos regard se sont croisée et nos joues se sont teintées de rouge. Ma carnation était un plus foncée que la sienne alors avec le bronzage, j'ai prié pour qu'il ne le remarque pas.</p><p>« Hey! » m'a-t-il salué un peu confus.</p><p>« Salut... »</p><p>« Regardez les se reluquer comme des amoureux transis! »</p><p>« Après ce qu'il s'est passé hier aussi... »</p><p>Ces imbéciles de Silas et Alistair ont fait mine de retourner à leurs activités, l'un dans son livre, l'autre dans son verre.</p><p>« Vraiment? » a demandé un autre terminal.</p><p>« Euh...C'est elle qui s'est jeté sur moi. J'ai rien pu faire! »</p><p>Mais pourquoi tu dis des choses ambiguës comme ça!! A ce moment là j'ai réalisé qu'il en manquait un, et l'angoisse m'a gagné. Louis! Il était assis à côté de Garance, l'air absent.</p><p>« C'était un accident! Quand la lumière s'est éteinte il y a eu une secousse et...il était à côté de moi alors..avec les talons... J'suis tombée et.. »</p><p>« Pas besoin de me donner tout les détails...Je m'en moque un peu de qui tu embrasses. »</p><p> </p><p>L a  h o n t e.</p><p> </p><p>On peut dire que là, j'avais vraiment atteint des sommets jamais visités. Après ça j'ai du supporter les moqueries et je me suis volatilisé dès que leur attention a été tourné vers autres chose que mon idiotie. Si seulement la marée avait pu m'emporter loin, je me serais laissé faire! Je me sentais bête. Et même blessée. Dans mon ego, et dans mon coeur. Étrangement j'avais cru que Louis me sauverai encore.</p><p>De la cruauté des autres, de ma propre bêtise...C'était naïf et idiot.</p><p>Mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en défaire, car après tout, le premier baiser que j'avais posé en rêve cette nuit, il était sur ses lèvres.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mdr c'est un des moments de shojo le plus embarrassant que j'ai lu a lire de ma vie..Contente qu'il soit derriere nous...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Pecho, pecher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ou Louiza réalise que l'été est passé trop vite</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Après le carnage du bateau, Louiza est bien obligé d'y retourner pour régler deux trois choses...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Après les prouesses de la veille, j'ai essayé de me faire discrète les jours suivants. Grâce à Dieu, la maison de Camille était dans un endroit reculé, on a barboté dans la piscine et fait des dessins silencieusement. J'avais l'impression de lui gâcher quelque peu son été avec mes vague à l'âme, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir bête. </p><p>À la fin de la soirée du dernier jour, il est sorti. </p><p>Probablement pour se couper de ma mauvaise humeur sans me blesser. Je lui en été reconnaissante. J'en ai profité pour prendre un bon bain et enfiler une robe d'été. Celle de Garance trainait toujours dans ma chambre et il allait bien falloir que je la ramène. Suite à la catastrophe de la dernière fois j'avais repoussé la corvée à demain, mais étant donné que c’était le dernier soir : j'y étais bien obligé. J'ai emballé ses chaussures dans un sac, rangé ses bijoux dans un pochon et me suis dirigé vers le port. Le coucher de soleil n'a fait que nourrir ma mélancolie et quand je suis arrivé devant le yacht, j'ai prié pour ne croiser personne. </p><p>Je suis monter à l'étage où elle m'avait préparer. Qu'importe où je la laisserai quelqu'un finirait bien par le lui rendre. J'ai ouvert la porte de la cabine sans grande conviction et d'un coup ma névralgie m'a quitté! Des gens étaient en train de ken dans la chambre. </p><p>« Désolé! » me suis-je écrié en fermant la porte. </p><p>J'imagine que c'était comme ça dans toute les cabines. C'était pour ça que j'avais pu rentrer en douce...Quand je pense qu'il m'avait traité de salope! Alors que ce rafiot empestait les phéromones. </p><p>J'avais décidément pas d'autre choix que d'aller confronter Garance directement. Je me suis dirigé dans le couloir où était sa cabine. Quand j'ai toqué elle n'a pas répondu, j'ai alors laissé les affaires devant la porte. C'est alors que j'ai entendu des voix sur le pont inférieur. </p><p>C'était la voix de Garance! </p><p>« ...moment que je ne l'ai pas vu. Pas trop déçue Lou? » </p><p>« Tu l'a appelé Lou aussi la dernière fois. » </p><p>J'aurai bien voulu voir leur expression, mais j'ai du me contenter de leur voix. C'était si mal d'écouter aux portes mais...Après tout il parlait de moi! </p><p>Son petit rire clair a raisonné. </p><p>« C'est vrai. Je trouve ça si doux. Ça vous va bien! Louis et Louiza. » </p><p>« Pourquoi tu parles de nous deux comme d'une entité? » </p><p>« Vous allez bien ensemble...Elle te plaît, non? » </p><p>Il n'a rien répondu. On n'entendait que les bruit des vagues qui se fracassaient contre les rochers. </p><p>Mon coeur battait à tout rompre. </p><p>« J'étais surprise, a poursuivit Garance, quand tu l'as aidé à la sortie des cours! Surprise et un peu jalouse. » </p><p>« Pourquoi? » </p><p>« Ça voulait dire que tu n'étais plus mon petit Lou... »</p><p>« Si je l'aimais bien...Que ferais-tu? » a finalement repris Louis. J'ai cru que mon coeur allait lâcher. </p><p>« Rien du tout. Vous iriez bien ensemble! » </p><p>Qu’elle le pense m’a rassuré, mais ce sentiment joyeux a bien vite fait d’être évincé. Cette fois c'est Louis qui rit, d'un rire gras et faux, moqueur et tranchant. </p><p>« C'est ignoble. Ne dis pas des choses que tu ne penses pas. Tu joues la BCBG hyperconnectée et sociable, sans t'inquiéter de ce qui pourrait blesser les autres. » </p><p>« Lou...Je... »</p><p>« Pas de ça avec moi. Est-ce que j'aime Louiza Mazrani? N'importe quoi. Tu sais très bien qui occupes cette place. » </p><p>Il y a eu du grabuge, un peu inquiète j'ai jeté un coup d'œil en l'approchant. Louis avait attrapé Garance par le bras et l'avait mené dans sa cabine. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de voir le reste. Mon coeur n'était plus en compote, je crois qu'il était en sang. Moi qui m'était retenu sous la pression de ces derniers jours, j'ai fondu en sanglots. </p><p>Ils ressemblent à un de ces films d'auteurs français de mes deux, et moi, j’ai pas les moyens d’aller dans ce genre de cinéma bobo de merde. </p><p>J'ai pleuré d'humiliation, de colère, de chagrin. </p><p>Sans être incapable de bouger, sans être incapable de penser à autre chose que chacun de ses mots m'avaient transpercés le cœur comme je ne l'aurais jamais cru possible. </p><p>J'étais si roulé en boule que je ne les ai même pas vu arriver. </p><p>« Louiza? » c'était la voix de Camille. Il était accompagné de - je ne sais quelle raison Dalil-  J'ai essayé de sécher mes larmes rapidement, mais mes yeux injectés de sang auraient bien vite fait de me trahir. </p><p>« Tu ple- »</p><p>« Regardes ce qu'on a pêché! » </p><p>Dalil m'a indiqué un seau rempli de poisson. J'étais bien contente que sa stupidité ou son égoïsme l'ai poussé à ignorer mes larmes. </p><p>« Sérieux? Tout ça? » </p><p>« Oui! De base on a fait un pari...Au final on s'est bien amusé! » </p><p>Camille a repoussé une de ces boucles châtains derrière son oreille, et j’ai aperçu ces pupilles brillantes. Ça alors...</p><p>« C'est ça que tu as fais tout l'après midi? » l'idée qu'il puisse confronter Dalil a se sujet et si absurde qu'elle me fait sourire. </p><p>« Tu sais aussi te servir de tes mains. » ai-je dis à Dalil pour le taquiner. A ce moment là je ne sais pas pour quelle raison son expression a changé et des rongeurs on colore ses joues. </p><p>« T'es en train d'y penser! Crevard! » </p><p>« Fermes la! il a jeté, en détournant le regard, faut qu'on trouve un grill! » </p><p>« C'est une bonne idée! » j'ai encouragé. </p><p>Et notre bande de bras-cassée solitaire perdu au milieu de ces nuits d'amours a entreprit de griller le poisson. Il était tendre et frais. </p><p>« Je vais appeler le chef pour qu'ils nous fasse un accompagnement! » </p><p>Je lui ai tiré le bras pour l'en empêcher. </p><p>« C'est bien un truc de riche ça...Ramène plutôt du Coca et de la sauce! C'est comme ça qu'on mange du poisson grille à la plage! » </p><p>Et il faut dire que comme ça c'était bien meilleur. Ça, c’était vraiment les vacances. Bon, c'est vrai que j'étais perché sur un yacht de milliardaire, mais la nourriture goûte partout pareille. </p><p>« Y'en a beaucoup trop pour nous trois » a noté Camille. Ce qui était vrai. </p><p>A ce moment là, Dalil s'est levé en trottinant et quand il est revenu quelques minutes plus tard, c'était avec Alistair, Silas et leurs copines. </p><p>« C'est ça ton urgence? » s'est agacé Alistair. </p><p>En voyant les assiettes de poisson et les bouteilles que j'étais en train de décapsuler, Silas a soupiré. </p><p>« Gros! J'étais en train de conclure! » </p><p>« Pendant que vous étiez en train de pecho des thons, j'ai pêché des poissons de qualités supérieurs, goûtez les! » </p><p>Alistair a lâché un long râle. Et je n'ai pu retenir un gloussement. Il y avait bien de quoi être exaspéré. </p><p>« Et toi, rigoles pas! C'est pour ça que j'aime pas les puceaux sérieux, c'est quoi ça? On est en colonie de vacances? »</p><p>« Hey! » me suis-je écrié pour ma défense. </p><p>« Manges! A reprit Dalil en le pointant avec un poisson, Je vais pas coucher avec quelqu'un que j'aime pas comme vous tous ici..Tu sais qui je suis? » </p><p>Alistair à attrapé le poisson et l'a enfourné dans sa bouche. </p><p>« Oui..Oui Dalil...On sait qui tu es... » </p><p>Franchement. Il est culotté. J'ai été coupé dans mon observation par une question. </p><p>« Ça sent bon? J'peux en avoir? » </p><p>C'était Louis. Et je le sentais vraiment troublée. Heuresement que les bêtises de Dalil m'avait fait reprendre de la contenance. </p><p>« Oui je vais t'en chercher! » </p><p>« Non, c'est bon je vais en prendre dans ton assiette. » </p><p>Suivant sa direction, je la lui ai tendu et il a attrapé un morceau de bout des doigts avant de le lâcher le teint en regardant l'horizon noir qui se dressait devant nous.</p><p>« Ou est Garance? » j'ai demandé. </p><p>« Je sais pas..Elle dort.» </p><p>« Oh...Désolé. On vous a interrompus... »</p><p>« Tu nous as entendu? » </p><p>Merde! </p><p> « Euh...Je passais par là et... » cette fois j'ai pas pu me contenir d'avantage. L'humiliation était trop grande. On peut faire semblant pour pas perdre la face, mais quand même ça on nous l'enlève. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pleurer. </p><p>« Oh putain...La fumée de grill... » </p><p>Louis a soupiré. </p><p>« Les femmes sont si agaçantes. Elles ne pensent qu'à elle... »</p><p>« Peut-être mais...Ne me déteste pas. » </p><p>Les yeux verts de Louis se sont écarquillés , et malgré la pâleur que leur donnait la nuit je pouvais y voir briller l'étonnement. </p><p>« J'veux dire : nous! » </p><p>Oh...Et puisque j'y étais...</p><p>« Je dois être la seule a considérer que nos sommes les camardes de la cage d'escaliers mais... » </p><p>« Si je te détestais, je ne t'aurais pas porter quand tu étais si lourde. » </p><p>Peut-être qu'après ça, mon coeur a saigné un peu moins fort. Ça devait avoir comprimer la plaie. Ça pouvait le faire passer la pilule, me faire me sentir mieux. </p><p>« Et! Donnez ca à Louis » a chuchoté Dalil absolument pas discrètement. </p><p>« T'as qu'à lui donner toi même, gamin de merde! » s'est énervé Alistair.</p><p>Ça nous a fait rire, Louis et moi. Et je me suis rendu compte que plus de monde était monté sur le pont pour profiter des étoiles, boire du soda et manger du poisson. C'est beaucoup mieux que les fêtes formelles, même si on est sur un putain de yacht, je pourrais adhérer à ce genre d'ambiance. Ça serait possible. </p><p>Incroyable mais celui qui avait sauver cette révélation et peut-être mon été, c'était ce connard de Dalil. Garance avait raison, il était puéril mais ce trait n'était peut être pas tout aussi négatif que je le pensais, ca voulait surtout dire qu'il avait réussi à conserver l'enfant en lui. </p><p>Merci Dalil. Même si demain, on se sautera à nouveau à la gorge.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>J'adore ce moment du manga. Même s'il est souvent très simplet ou enfantin, il arrive qu'il fasse preuve de beaucoup de maturité et de profondeur. Cette discussion avec Louis sur le bateau est un de ces moments là.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. d.- A cause de toi!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ou Dalil se demande s'il est responsable de ses vagues à l'âme...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Et, toi, le Première!» </p><p>Je me suis retourné près à cracher tout mon dédain à celui qui m'avait qualifiée de la sorte pour découvrir qu'il ne s'agissait de nul autre que cette horreur de Nouveau Riche. </p><p>« Je peux savoir qui t'as permis de monter sur mon bateau? » </p><p>« Je viens te confronter! Lou est vraiment déprimée avec ces conneries. » </p><p>Lou? L-O-U. Il est obligé de l'appeler si familièrement. Ça me saoule. </p><p>« Tu racontes n'importe quoi! Pour la peine...Faisons un pari? »</p><p>« Un pari? C'est quoi le prix? »</p><p>« Demande moins plutôt en quoi il consiste? » </p><p>Je l'ai regardé sans grand intérêt et il a poursuivit ce qu'il disait.</p><p>« Celui d'entre nous qui pêcher, le moins de poisson, arrêtes de parler à Lou! » </p><p>Mais il est en 4ème primaire ou quoi? </p><p>« Non. Décampes. » </p><p>« Tch. Très bien j'irai tout seul, Lou voulait du poisson frais. Je me suis dis que j'irai pêcher pour lui faire plaisir. » </p><p>Oh. </p><p>J'avais oublié ce détail mais ils étaient allés ensemble chez lui. J'ai soupiré. </p><p>« Attends. Viens t'asseoir. »</p><p>Il est revenu et j'ai creusé dans ma mémoire pour essayer de me rappeler comme il s'appelait. </p><p>« Arthur, hun? » </p><p>« Camille. »</p><p>Le petit est revenu et je lui ai tirer une chaise longue pour qu'il s'y installe. J'avais déjà pêcher une fois avec ma mère, on avait accompagner les pêcheurs de perle comme il le faisait avant l’essor des perles de culture japonaise. Mais j'avais fini par trouver ça d’un ennui.</p><p>J’ai contemplé la mer verte en essayant de penser à autres chose qu’aux souvenirs de mes parents, porter par cette horrible esprit de compétition que je ne peux réfréner. </p><p>On est resté quelques heures en silence sur la plage, à tenter de pêcher des trucs. Évidemment ses sceaux étaient plein à craquer. J'aurai du m'en douter quand il est venu me proposer son jeu débile. </p><p>Heuresement, ma ligne a finit par bouger. Ça avait mordu. J'ai tiré dessus comme un forcené est quand l'énorme poisson frétillant et tout visqueux m'ait tombé  dessus, j'ai pu retenir un cri de dégoût. </p><p>« Rigoles pas, morveux! » ai-je quémander à cet imbecile de Camille. </p><p>« C'est le karma. Pour toute les choses horribles que tu fais à Lou. »</p><p>Bon sang, il est à nouveau en train de le saouler. </p><p>« Arrêtes de l'appeler Lou... » </p><p>« Lou adore qu'on l'appelé Lou. Je la connais depuis si longtemps, on faisait parti du club d'art plastique avant. Déjà enfant elle était talentueuse, et aimé de tous. Je comprenais pas ce qu'une fille aussi cool et gentille qu'elle pouvait bien faire seul. Mais c'est ta faute! »</p><p>« Ta gueule, l'ais-je coupé, C'est pas ma faute si cette fille est folle de moi, elle a de la chance que je lui permet de me traîner autour. » </p><p>« Pardon? » a demandé Camille. </p><p>« Pourquoi tu fais le type surpris? Tu as bien vu comment elle m'a sauté dessus à la soirée. Elle n'attend que ça... »</p><p>En vrai, j'avais eu de quoi cogiter la veille. Elle avait fini par se barrer hyper tôt, probablement honteuse de voir qu'elle s'était fait prendre en pleine lumière. <br/>D'instinct, j'ai porter la main à ma cuisse. Je sentais encore ma jambe se faire absorber dans sa chaire. C'est qu'elle était entreprenante!</p><p>On a finit par rentrer sur le bateau avant la tombée de la nuit. Et en montant sur le pont, l'objet ridicule de toute les convoitises était roulé en boule comme une enfant qui pleure. Camille s'est rué dans sa direction, et elle a frotté ses yeux rapidement j'avais vu juste...Elle est encore en train de chialer et ça m'énerve. </p><p>Pourquoi elle pleure? Ça ne lui vas pas du tout.</p><p>« Hey Morue : on a attraper tes compatriotes, regardes? » </p><p>Je lui ai balancé le sceau et elle fait mine de regarder dedans. Comme ça on pourrait passer à autre chose, n'empêche je me demandais. </p><p>Qu'est-ce qui l'avait rendu triste cette fois.</p><p>Est-ce que c'était...</p><p>À cause de moi?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Waw...Petit chapitre ce dimanche! Quand je pense que je suis venu a bout du premier arc à la plage!! Omggg....Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici! Hésitez pas à réagir...Merci vraiment! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. +. Le prénom de Dalil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Un Bonus ou Louiza se demande (enfin) quel est son putain de prénom!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Dis Silas, ai-je demandé alors qu'on ramassait les assiettes et les gobelets qui traînaient sur le pont aux petites heures du matin, c'est quoi le prénom de Dalil? » </p><p>Ce dernier a semblé prit de court par la question, et a fini par sourire de toutes ces dents en jetant un regard complice à Alistair. </p><p>« Et si t'allais le lui demander? » </p><p>J’ai observer Dalil qui était occupé un peu plus loin, ça me foutait un peu les jetons de le lui demander mais ma curiosité a eu raison de moi. <br/>Du coup, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Ça lui a fait bizarre que je m'approche de lui calmement, ce que je pouvais comprendre. Il a passé une boucle noire de l’autre côté de son crâne avant de se redresser vers moi. </p><p>« Dis, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde t'appelle Dalil? » </p><p>Ce dernier à froncé les sourcils avant de tousser comme s’il le faisait exprès. Il a gonflé ses joues tel un enfant avant de me répondre d'une petit voix. </p><p>« Parce que c'est le pire nom qu'on puisse porter dans un pays francophone... » </p><p>L'interrogation se lisait sur mon visage parce qu'il s'est agacé. </p><p>« Fais genre que tu sais pas! » </p><p>« Wallah! J'ai pas vraiment google ton nom... »</p><p>Et aussi surprenant que ça puisse lui sembler, c’était la vérité. </p><p>« Menteuse! Je l'ai dis la dernière fois chez toi...» </p><p>« J'étais trop occupé à t'ignorer. Pardon! » </p><p>Dalil a claqué la langue en me toisant très mal. Un long soupir lui a échappé et de loin j’ai cru apercevoir Al et Silas nous épier. Ça m'a encore plus donné envie de savoir. </p><p>« Bah pourquoi tu t'énerves! Répète le moi! » </p><p>Il a soufflé un bon coup avant de relever le menton, l’air beaucoup plus confiant. Comme s'il annonçait son titre. D'ailleurs vu la longueur du blaze, c'était plutôt approprié. </p><p>Il me l'a dit. Je n’avais jamais entendu ce prénom mais il ne résonnait pas particulièrement ridicule dans ma bouche, quoi que un peu compliqué pour des non-arabophones. </p><p>Il a rougit quand je l'ai appelé par son prénom et je l'ai trouvé drôlement stupide de s’en faire pour si peu. </p><p>« Il a rien de particulièrement dérangeant ton nom! » </p><p>« T'es idiote ou quoi! Tu sais le dire parce que t'es algérienne...C'est pas le cas de tout le monde ici. » </p><p>A ce moment, là j'ai percuté. </p><p>« Thabit ibn Raheem Al-Dalili. » </p><p>T-H-A-B-I-T. » </p><p>J'ai éclaté de rire devant sa gueule. Déjà son nom à rallonge d'arabe qui se la pète c'était incroyable, mais en plus comprendre que son nom bling-bling passait pas du tout en français. Pire, que c’était une putain de blague beauf. Je voulais mourir. </p><p>Il y avait une justice dans ce monde!  </p><p>Quand je pense que mon frère se plaint qu'on l'appelé Sully-mane. Faut croire qu'il y en a qui souffre vraiment... </p><p>BEAUF. </p><p>« C'est pour ça qu'il refusé catégoriquement que quiconque l'appelle Thabit. Enfin, à part sa sœur et les personnes arabophones..., a dit Silas qui venait de s’approcher de nous. Dalil lui a jeté un mauvais regard et j’ai éclaté de rire à nouveau. Putain de merde. </p><p>Il venait officiellement de gagner le statut de tête à claque. Il avait l'air tellement embarrassé! Le pauvre! </p><p>Il avait du souffrir! </p><p>« Heureusement pour toi que ton père et le roi du pétrole! Avec un nom pareil! Ils auraient pu faire un effort avant de t’envoyer dans le seule endroit sur terre ou c'est un problème! » </p><p>« Fermes là, la boursière! C'est pas drôle » </p><p>Rien que pour l'ennuyer je l'ai appelé sans prononcer le son correctement. C'est comme si tout ses poils s'étaient hérissés. </p><p>Alistair, et Silas ont éclatés de rire et j'ai même aperçu Louis sourir de loin.  </p><p>Je suis en train de pourrir la vie de Dalil à 4h du matin sur son bateau, et j’adore ça. </p><p>« C'est bon! C'est bon! Arrête de t'énerver! Je vais pas t'appeler comme ça... » </p><p>« Ça vaut mieux! » </p><p>J'ai gloussé à nouveau. Je m'attendais à une side story un peu plus dramatique! </p><p>« Enfin...Il a reprit en se grattant l’arrière de la tête, si...toi tu peux le dire...Mais seulement correctement! </p><p>Voilà j’ai encore envie de me moquer de lui. Je peux absolument pas l’appeler comme ca. A chaque fois que je le fais, Mister V pop dans ma tête. </p><p>« Je crois que je vais rester sur Dalil... »</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey! Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu west, je voulais lui donner un nom un peu cliché et ce que je trouve hyper drôle avec cette situation c'est qu'elle le rend toute de suite ridicule. Ce qui...Lui ressemble assez bien je trouve. </p><p>Oh et...Au cas ou vous vous le demandiez : Thabit veut dire "l'imperturbable".</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Le cauchemar continue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ou Louiza se réveille après un rêve qui a paru bien étrange...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Après l'été chaotique que Louiza a passé en compagnie des garçons, elle a réussit à collecter les morceaux de son coeur en pièce. Est-ce que ça sera suffisant pour le faire tenir? Entre l'année qui reprend, sa tête encore rempli de tout ses croquis de Louis et Dalil, bien décidé à profiter de sa terminale comme il se doit...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Je crois qu'en enfer, il n'y a que des sonneries d'iPhone. Elles doivent jouer en boucle, mais pas comme celles des journées qu'on attend. Plutôt de celles qu'on redoute. Des matins de novembre, ou des jours de pluie. De ceux ou la RATP fait la grève. De la sortie que t’as accepté mais auquel tu te sens plus d’aller. De la fin d'été et du premier septembre. </p><p>C’est en mâchouillant le souvenir doux-amer de mes vacances que j'ai entrepris ma rentrée en première. Encore deux ans à tenir. </p><p>C'est toujours moins pire que trois. </p><p>J'ai beau avoir prié pour que ce jour n'arrive jamais, on ne peut rien y faire. En sortant du bus comme une âme en peine, j'ai entendu la voix clair de Camille me héler. Il était dans sur une trottinette, celle qui vous donne l'air ridicule mais qui coûte un bras. </p><p>« Salut Louiza, prête pour la rentrée? » </p><p>« Et bien quand faut y aller...Et toi? » </p><p>« Je t'avoue que je suis enthousiaste. J'te l'ai dis sur insta l'autre jour, mais l'ambiance du dernier soir m'a vraiment ému. Je peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que tout ira bien maintenant! » </p><p>A vrai dire, je ne vois pas les choses comme ça. Il m'est arrivé de scrollé dans mes memories snap pour vérifier si tout ce qui c'était passé avait été bien réel. Malgré ça, je ne sais pas si c'est par pragmatisme ou pessimisme : j’n’attend pas de miracle. </p><p>« Au moins, ça pourra pas être pire. » </p><p>Je pouvais au moins être sur de ça.</p><p>N'empêche que reparler de ça m'a remémoré ma discussion avec Louis. Ce fut la dernière qu'on ait eu au bord de la plage, et même si nos mots ont été emporté par la brise marine, j'ai espéré qu'il les aient repris avec lui. </p><p>Camille m'avait dit que le chemin de retour que peut-être que tous manger la même chose nous avaient fait réalisé qu'avant tout chose nous étions tous humains. Mais les entendre mes camarades de classes parler de toutes ces destinations que je serai tout bonnement incapable de prononcer à bien vite fait de me remettre les idées en place. Mais j'avais beau dessiner comme je voulais, je ne pouvais empêcher mes oreilles d'aspirer les conversations autour. </p><p>« Je souffre encore du décalage horaire » a dit l'une d'entre elle. Sur ce point, on était d'accord. </p><p>« Mais vous vous êtes pas allé au voyage de l'école à Monaco? » </p><p>« Non, Monaco c'est vu et revu... On était avec les F4, tu sais bien comme ils sont originaux! » </p><p>Le Bouquet d’Idiotes. Toujours aussi bonne à manger du foin. </p><p>« Sérieux? La chance...J'aurai préféré être avec vous qu'a L.A. » </p><p>« Ouais c'est vraiment la classe...C'était comment? » </p><p>« Hmm...On est allé dans un port de plaisance sur la Côte d'Azur. C'était très rustique. » </p><p>J'ai roulé des yeux devant l'air enjouée qu'affichait Jacinthe. Iris arborait la même. Eurk. </p><p>« Et puis l'empreinte écologique est beaucoup moins importante. » a dit Rose, au cas où quelqu'un avait oublié qu'elle était idiot étendant les deux mois de vacances. </p><p>Empreinte écologique moins importante? Sur un yacht? J'ai pas pu me retenir de pouffer. </p><p>« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, pouilleuse? » </p><p>« De dingue. Déjà que tu nous a suivi comme une chienne... » </p><p>Elles l'avaient vraiment mauvaise ces pétasses, suffisement pour bakhal.  </p><p>« Quoi? » s'est exclamé leur interlocutrice. </p><p>« J'vous le donne dans le mile. Elle était là. Tout le séjour. » </p><p>« Elle a meme profité de la gentillesse de Garance pour tapper l'incruste... » </p><p>Elles ont même pas fait semblant de retenir leur mépris. Seigneur donnez moi la patience de supporter ça une année supplémentaire... </p><p>J'ai attrapé mon manuel de physique et mon carnet de croquis pour sortir du local. J'en avais assez entendu. Et si je restais dans cette classe une minute de plus l'une d'être elle se mangerait un coup dans la nuque. Quand je pense que je vais devoir me les coltiner tout les jours! Comme si j'avais pas déjà toute les raisons de cabler, Dalil et son club d'abrutis m'a interpellé. </p><p>« Voilà venir, Louiza-Sans-Le-Sous! »</p><p>« Orh...Quel karma de merde. » </p><p>« En voilà une façon de parler de nous! » a commenté Alistair. Silas et lui affichaient une mauvaise mine que je ne pensais jamais voir sur leur jolis visages. </p><p>« Beaux comme des fleurs fanés, vous avez une de ces têtes vous deux... » </p><p>Silas a baillé au même moment et j'aurai peut-être retrouvé un semblant de légèreté si je n'avais pas tilt que Dalil était en train de manger des bricks. Il m'a fallu une seconde pour comprendre que si la boîte à tartine me semblait si familière c'est parce que c'était la mienne. </p><p>« C'est mon déjeuné » me suis-je écrié. </p><p>« Ça? Ouais. C'est meilleur que la dernier fois. Même si c'est froid. » </p><p>Putain j'allais être obligé de courir au carrefour express le plus proche pour acheter un sandwich à cause de ce sale gamin. </p><p>« Tu commences bien le semestre, crétin! »</p><p>« T'es sérieux toi? C'est pour ça que tu nous a demander de venir tôt? » </p><p>J'ai entendu Charles lui mettre un coup à l'épaule et Alistair soupirer, avant de lui ai arraché la boîte en fuyant. Bien contente que ses amis lui en veuillent. </p><p>Il m'a fallu toute la matinée pour me calmer cet après avoir jeter les miettes qu'ils restaient dans ma boîte, je me suis résolu à aller dans la cage d'escalier. En vrai, j'aurai menti si j'avais dis que ce n'était pas la première chose à laquelle j'avais pensé ce matin en me lavant. J'ai beau le sentir tendu, j'ai l'impression de marcher plus vite. Et quand je petasse la tête dans l'entre bâillement de lea porte pour vérifier s'il est là, j'suis déçue. </p><p>« Tu bloques le chemin. » </p><p>J'ai sursauté en criant, ce qu'il a fait me toiser d'une drôle de manière. </p><p>« Pourquoi tu cries? Je ne suis pas si effrayant. » </p><p>« Désolé Louis, tu m'a fais peur. » </p><p>« C'est de ta faute, reste concentré. » </p><p>Toujours aussi aimable...Pourtant après ça, il m’a souri. </p><p>« Viens t'asseoir. » </p><p>J'ai gagné au moins de tontes avec mon bronzage. J'espère que c'est suffisant pour couvrir mes joues cuisantes. J'ai posé mes manuels et le suis installé en veillant à ce qu'on ne voit pas la culotte à cause de ma jupe. </p><p>Regarder le ciel m'a aidé un peu à canaliser mes battements de cœur. Les feuilles qui seront bientôt jaunes dansent dans le vent, même si le temps s'est rafraîchi, il fait encore si doux. C'est agréable. Même si on ne parle pas. C'est peut-être la raison d'ailleurs. La serenity du moment, alors que je suis toujours noyé dans le bruits...Ca me plaît beaucoup. </p><p>« Je t'avoue que j'ai cru avoir réussi a colonisé l'endroit » ai-je finalement confessé en rentrant mon visage dans mes genoux. </p><p>« Il n'y qu'ici que je me trouve en paix. » </p><p>« Puis le fait que tu ne veuilles pas me pécho doit jouer aussi, j'ai ironisé, je suis heureuse. »</p><p>Louis a éclaté de rire, et je me suis avancé vers lui, sans plus cacher mes joues cette fois. </p><p>« Tu vas dire que j'abuse, mais c'est mon moment fav de la journée. » </p><p>Louis et ses yeux tout clairs m'ont observés tout un moment. Et merde. J'avais encore exagéré. </p><p>Mais il m'a souri, et après ça on a discuté de la fin de nos été respectifs normalement. </p><p>Ses cheveux se sont éclaircis, un peu comme les feuilles d'automne le feront bientôt. </p><p>« Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, les bourgeons de rose étaient complètement éclos... » </p><p>« Hmm? Tu parles de la fois où tu as déboulé ici en criant? » </p><p>« Hein... » </p><p>« J'étais en train de rêvasser ici, quand la porte s'est soudain ouverte et une voix criarde s'est mise à jurer à mon encontre. Même le doux parfum des roses n'a rien pu faire pour... » </p><p>« Franchement t'abuse! » l'ai-je coupé, honteuse. </p><p>« Voilà! C'est exactement cette voix criarde! » </p><p>« Louis? » cette fois c'est moi qui ait été coupé, par la voix de Garance dont le tailleur coloré flamboyait en bas de l'escalier. </p><p>« Qu'est-ce...Garance? Que fais-tu ici? »</p><p>« J'ai une séance photo pour un studio. Je venais te demander un service! Oh! Louiza, salut! » </p><p>« Salut. » ai-je bégayé. </p><p>« Lou accompagne moi, je t'en prie! Les types veulent toujours me brancher..Ça les en dissuaderait! » </p><p>« Moi? » a reprit Louis, les sourcils haussés. </p><p>« S'te plait!! » l'a supplié cette dernière en joignant ses maints dans un tintement de ces bracelets. </p><p>« Si tu y tiens... » </p><p>« Oh, t'es un amour! Et... » </p><p>A ce moment là elle s'est tourné vers moi dans un mouvement de cheveux. </p><p>« L'autre Lou, a-t-elle blagué, j'organise une soirée pour mon anniversaire dans les semaines à venir! »  </p><p>Encore une soirée...Brrr...Si c'était le même genre avec le Bouquet d'idiote je préférais éviter. </p><p>« Ne fais pas cette tête! C'est une soirée chez moi donc pas de prise de tête! » </p><p>Mais c'était chez elle alors quelque part, j'avais un peu envie d'y aller. Histoire de avoir si c'est comme les photos...Quelle excuse! En vrai, je suis trop impressionnée. </p><p>Parce qu'en vrai, elle sait déjà ce qui m'inquiète et elle l'a anticipé pour que je sois à l'aise. C'est une fille merveilleuse, et je sais que j'ai pas le niveau. J'ai jeté un regard vers Louis. Il y serait sûrement à cette soirée. A quoi il pense? </p><p>Et moi? À quoi je pensais? </p><p>On ne savait pas, bercé dans le silence, cette vision me semblait tout de suite moins cauchemardesque.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bonne rentrée!! Que ce soit au travail, à l'école, nul part! Du courage dans tout ce que vous entreprenez! Pour ma part, je suis super heureuse (et aussi terrifié) à l'idée de commencer ce nouvel arc de HANADAN (un des plus compliqué si vous voulez mon avis mais...passons).</p><p> Une chose à la fois, j'espère que vous continuerez de suivre les aventures de Louiza et Dalil...Dans tout les cas, n'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions! </p><p>J'ai trop hate!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. d. - Toi qui te mets entre nous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ou Dalil se rend compte de la vraie nature de leurs dynamiques</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Je me suis réveillé d'une bonne humeur massacrante ce matin. Le personnel qui travaille dans le loft que mes parents m'ont acheté pour la durée de ma scolarité dans la capitale parisienne n'avaient pas l'air d'en croire leurs yeux. </p><p>Il faut dire qu’en général j'ai du mal à me lever le matin. </p><p>Les vacances avaient été d'un amusement que je n'avais plus ressenti depuis longtemps, j'avais eu raison de m'accrocher à Louiza Mazrani. Cette idiote était hilarante. Elle qui m'avait ignoré le printemps passé pour l’Aid avitt fini par me le souhaiter. J'étais déjà sur que je me débrouillerai pour l'ennuyer à la rentrée mais ça avait bien fini de me motiver à le faire pendant l'été aussi. Quand je pense que j'allais pouvoir continuer à me payer sa tête jusqu'à mon diplôme, je me sentais gagné d'un enthousiasme particulier. </p><p>Quand je l'ai vu arriver par la fenêtre du foyer, ses cheveux  lâchés, son rouge à lèvre et sa chemise d'uniforme toute plissée, elle avait l'air d'avoir fait tellement d'effort que j'en avais presque de la peine. </p><p>Ce fut encore plus drôle de la voir débarquer dans le couloir avec son air contrarié et cet horrible carnet de croquis qu'elle traîne partout. </p><p>Louiza-Sans-Le-Sous. Le nom a du suffit pour l'agacer par ce que ses yeux verts m'ont foudroyé du regard, vert comme un serpent toxique. </p><p>« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi dans mon lit pour trouver cette attaque. » ai-je minaudé quand elle est partie. </p><p>J'avais du crocheter un peu la serrure pour piquer son déjeuner. Mais ça avait suffit pour avoir l'effetr escompté. Même si Silas et Alistair aient ragé de s’être levé aussitôt juste pour moi. </p><p>« C'est de la taquinerie niveau jardin d'enfant et tu as le toupet d'appeler ça une attaque... »</p><p>Alistair s'est barré en baillant. Avant de se retourner soudainement. </p><p>« Je pense qu'elle est en chien sur moi. »</p><p>« Sérieux? » il a jeté, l'air tout de suite plus éveillé. </p><p>« J'vais la faire marcher un moment avant de la tej. » </p><p>Silas et Alistair se sont regardé l'un l'autre avant de se tourner à nouveau vers moi. </p><p>« T'es sur de toi, là? » a demandé Silas, très détaché et visiblement sceptique. </p><p>« Si c'est vrai, elle a une drôle de façon de montrer ses sentiments... » à commenté Alistair. </p><p>« Elle est drôle. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi vous êtes si frivoles. » </p><p>« C'est...pas vraiment pareil... » à commencé Alistair avant de se raviser, sous une recommendations de Silas. </p><p>Mais si. C'était pareil. Les filles ont du bon après tout. On dit d'elle qu'elles sont plus fragile, mais leur force est différente de la notre. Elle n’est pas brute, elle est subtile. Elle s'effrite et se réhabilite sans qu'on ne puisse jamais s'y attendre. </p><p>Mais ils se rendaient pas compte. C'était si drôle, ça faisait si longtemps que je ne m'étais pas amusé comme ça en leur compagnie. </p><p>Et tout les matins serait comme celui-là désormais? </p><p>À ce moment là, j'ai réalisé que Louis n'était pas avec nous. Fallait que je lui en parle. J'avais tellement hâte. Qu'on passe l'année à quatre. </p><p>« Ou est Louis? » a demandé Silas au même moment. </p><p>« Je me posais aussi la question. » </p><p>« Je lui ai envoyé un message, il traîne encore à la cage d'escalier. » </p><p>« Je comprends pas pourquoi il va toujours là-bas alors qu'on a un foyer aménagé rien que pour nous... » est intervenu Silas en passant une main sur son crâne. </p><p>« J'vais le chercher! » </p><p>« Au pire envois lui un message? » </p><p>« Il regarde jamais ses messages, a reprit Alistair. On vous attends au foyer! » </p><p>Mais je voulais lui dire tout de suite. Je voulais lui parler de Lou et nous. Du fait que cette année ne serait peut-être pas si terrible. On était les deux qui avions le plus de mal. J’voulais pas attendre, j'voulais pas de réponse en différé. J'ai monté les marchés une à une, propulsé sur les bulles d’air de mes sneakers contre le sol et quand je suis arrivé, je l'ai aperçu. Louis était adossé contre le mur. Il avait l'air de s'amuser, une touffe d'ondulations châtain qui m'était familière est apparu à son tour. </p><p>C'était Lou. </p><p>J'ai ouvert la porte doucement pour effrayer ces deux nazes, et des bribes de leurs conversations me sont parvenues.</p><p>« Je t'avoue que j'ai cru avoir réussi à coloniser l'endroit » a confessé Louiza, ses genoux ramenés contre son visage. </p><p>« Il n'y qu'ici que je me trouve en paix. » </p><p>« Puis le fait que tu ne veuilles pas me pecho doit jouer aussi, elle a ajouté, je suis heureuse. »</p><p>Louis a éclaté de rire, et elle s'est avancé vers lui. Ses yeux brillaient d'une drôle de manière, et le contraste avec ses joues roses n'étaient pas déplaisant à regarder. </p><p>« Tu vas dire que j'abuse, mais c'est mon moment fav de la journée. »</p><p>Et à ce moment là, elle a détourné le regard. Exactement comme le jour où elle se l’était joué petite fille de révolutionnaire dans le foyer. </p><p>J'ai refermé la porte doucement. Je venais de comprendre. J'ai déjà vu ce regard, c'est celui que les filles porte à Silas ou Alistair, celui avec lequel elle me regarde parfois. </p><p>Celui des filles qui sont affamés d'amour. </p><p>Sauf que cette fois, j’étais exclus.</p><p>Je sais pas comment j'ai fais pour rejoindre les deux autres au foyer. Je sais juste que quand j'ai demandé s'ils savaient que Louis et Louiza avaient des rendez-vous secret dans la cage d'escalier. <br/>Ils ont eu l'air plutôt surpris de l'apprendre. Ça m'a rassuré. </p><p>« C'est peut-être parce qu'il l'a aidé avec les flics l'autre jour? » a tenté Silas. </p><p>Mais je savais que ce n'était pas cas. C'était trop récent. Je savais que...</p><p>« Louiza Mazrani est amoureuse de Louis Hélier. » </p><p>La voix féminine qui a émit ma pensée à voix haute appartenait à cette Jacinthe et sa clique de fille à fleurs qui s'étaient incrustées sur mon bateau. </p><p>« Tout les jours, elle va le rejoindre dans l'escalier de secours. » </p><p>« Sérieux? » a demandé Alistair, ses yeux bleus tout équarcillés. </p><p>« Ça date depuis l'an dernier. Elle est super gluante! » </p><p>« Y'a eu la soirée sur la côte aussi! A rajouté une autre, j'ai l'extrait vidéo je vais vous le montrer.  »</p><p>Elle nous a tendu son téléphone qui était ouvert dans ses archives Instagram. Vu les vêtements que les deux portent sur la miniature, c'était le soir ou on a fait griller du poisson sur le pont. J'avais même pas remarqué. J'ai cliqué pour regarder de quoi il s'agissait. </p><p>Il y a eu un soupir de Louis qui s'est tourné vers Louiza. Elle pleurait, et je me suis souvenu que ça n'avait pas été la seule fois ce soir là. </p><p>« Les femmes sont si agaçantes. Elles ne pensent qu'à elle... »</p><p>« Peut-être mais...Ne me déteste pas. »</p><p>L'extrait vidéo se coupe en même temps que mon souffle je dois dire. J'ai complètement ignoré les exclamations de Silas et Alistair. J'arrivais pas à croire que cette même fille docile et suppliante soit celle qui m'ai piétiné en m’insultant de tout les noms. </p><p>« Cette double face...J'ai été la première surprise! » A repris Rose. </p><p>« Comment on peut se jeter sur un garçon un jour alors qu'on fricote avec son pote...C'est indécent. » </p><p>« Louiza Mazrani est amoureuse Louis Hélier. » a répété Jacinthe. </p><p>« On l'a prévenu! On lui a dit que Louis avait déjà Garance et cette idiote est devenue aussi pâle que sa carnation le permet avant de disparaître en pleurant. » </p><p>« Les filles de son genre sont matérialiste, elle a sûrement du se rabattre sur toi Dalil. » </p><p>Entendre mon nom dans sa bouche et été la goute d'eau qui faisait débordait le vase. J'en pouvais plus. De ces inçinuations de merde. </p><p>J'ai cassé le téléphone. c'était ça ou frappe une de ces pétasses. </p><p>« Mon portable! » s'est exclamé une autre. Je voulais qu'elle sorte. </p><p>« Dalil? » a amorcé Alistair. </p><p>J'ai attrapé une des filles et lui ai fait mine de prendre la porte. </p><p>« Dégage. » </p><p>« Dalil touche pas les filles! » s'est énervé Silas en soufflant. <br/>» </p><p>« Putain, a dit Alistair plus léger, c'est vraiment quelqu'un cette Louiza. Elles nous mênent à la baguette. » </p><p>Silas a rigolé à sa remarque avant d'ajouter, l'air d'y croire vraiment. </p><p>« Mais elle pouvait pas l'aimer, Vieux, j'y ai pas cru une seconde! » </p><p>« Le contaire aurait été trop bizarre! »</p><p>Et je ne pense pas que l'un d'entre eux ne comprenant réellement ce qui était en train de se passer. </p><p>Juste à côté de moi. </p><p>Et j'avais pas remarqué. Cette sale crasseuse à l'audace d'essayer de s'immiscer entre moi et mes gars?</p><p>« Personne ne m'a jamais humilier de la sorte. » </p><p>« Who...Relax Dalil. C'est que pro-Lou! » </p><p>« Puis Louis est dingue de Garance, elle a aucune chance. » </p><p>« Attends! » a reprit Silas avant de mettre son bras sur mon épaule. </p><p>« Me dis pas que t'en pinces pour Flouss-Less-Lou? » </p><p>« Arrêtez tes blagues. Tu me cherches, Obame? » </p><p>« Dalil? » </p><p>« Et dégage ta main de mon épaule vite fait. »</p><p>Il a obéit, rapidement avant de se reculer. Et je sais à quoi ils sont en train de penser. </p><p>Il pense à cette fois la. </p><p> Et je dois avouer, que moi aussi j'y pense. </p><p>J'allais m'occuper de cette histoire seul. </p><p>A ce moment là, ça m'a frappé. </p><p>Il n'avait jamais été question de partager. </p><p>Avec personne.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok. Ce chapitre est  vraiment cool parce que j'ai dû improviser un peu. Je vais en discuter plus tard, mais vous savez probablement qu'à ce stade, l'histoire prend un angle compliqué. Je n'oublie jamais que Domioji (et Dalil, par extension) est un tyran et à quel point il est dangereux pour beaucoup de gens. Mais moi qui n'ai lu l'histoire qu'à travers les yeux de Makino, je me suis retrouvé à comprendre un peu plus son état esprit en essayant de me mettre dans sa tête. J'espère que cela vous aidera aussi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Highest in the room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ou Louiza prend conscience de leur différence de taille</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(TW : agression sexuelle) </p><p>Je ferai un petit resumé safe pour le chapitre prochain, à bientôt et prenez soin de vous &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quand l'heure du déjeuné est passé, je suis retourné vers mon local, encore enveloppé dans le parfum des roses. Je ne pourrais dire si elle émanait du jardin ou du magnifique tailleur de Garance, mais cette douceur m'a bien vite été arraché par les cris résonnant dans le couloir.</p><p>« Ils se battent? »</p><p>« Sérieux ? »</p><p>En général, j'ai plus tendance à éviter ce genre de mouvement de foule. Surtout pour ce genre de raison, mais le visage de Camille m'ait apparu et gagné par l’angoisse,je me suis précipité vers l’endroit d’où provenait le brouhaha pour vérifier. Une petite foule était amassée, bien que la cloche ait déjà sonnée la fin de la pause. Le spectacle qui se dessinait devant nous en était d’autant plus déroutant. Je me suis mise sur la pointe des pieds pour observer de qui il s'agissait. J’ai eu le bonheur de voir que Camille n'avait pas été pris pour cible, parce contre ce qui m'a surprise c'est le visage glacial de Dalil et la gueule bleu du gamin à nous pied.</p><p>Il était en train d'écraser sa nuque et j'ai senti ma respiration s'accélérer. Il risque de...</p><p>« Tu vas le tuer! » c'était Silas et Alistair. Qui contrairement à leur lassitude habituelle, semblaient vraiment vouloir s'interposer.</p><p>« La ferme. A dit Dalil hyper froidement, avant de reprendre, on teste juste son endurance » et je suis certaine qu'après ça il a souri, et j'ai senti mon coeur se retourner dans ma poitrine.</p><p>Alistair et Silas se sont jetés un regard, vraiment inquiet. Et aux motx qu'ils se sont échangés sans que je puisse les entendre, j'ai deviné qu'ils étaient impuissant.</p><p>« Qu'est-ce que vous regardez vous tous? »  Dalil s'est écrié à la volée, ca vous amuse? C'est ce que vous réclamez de nous, n'est-ce pas? Du divertissement? Alors sortez vos portables! Sortez les. » </p><p>Mais personne n'a ris. Ni dégainé son portable. Tout le monde était muet, et terrifié peut-être. Que pouvait-on contre lui? Les personnes ici devaient avoir connaissance des événements de l'année dernière.</p><p>De la fois où il avait blessé un élève de sa classe si fort que le garçon avaient du être emmené à l'hôpital, après s'être jeté par la fenêtre.</p><p>C'est pour ça que j'ai été transféré, dans les semaines qui ont suivi. J'étais l'exemple vivant du fait que ce garçon pouvait tuer un homme et sans sortir sur un arrangement.</p><p>
  <em>J'étais le symbole de notre impuissance.</em>
</p><p>Il a finalement retiré son pied de la nuque du garçon qui s'est mis à toussé bruyamment, mais je ne me suis pas senti soulagée plus que ça. Parce qu'il a tout de suite attrapé la première chaise qui lui tombait sous la main et l'a envoyé valser par la fenêtre. Les cris ont retentit dans le couloir en même temps que les bris de verre.</p><p>Finalement, il a disparu dans les escaliers, bien vite poursuivis par ces deux acolytes. Le reste des élèves a finit par foutre le camp, et il n'y a que moi qui est resté, à contempler la vitre brisé du deuxième étage. J’ai repensé à mon père. À son bureau dans la reserve près de l’endroit ou sont les bennes à ordures. J’ai été cherché un balais dans la première classe que j'ai trouvé et j'ai entrepris de ramasser ce que je pouvais. Quelqu'un a hélée mon nom dans le couloir, et il a du m'appeler plusieurs fois avant que j’émerge.</p><p>« Louiza...Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris? »</p><p>C'était Camille, il m'avait rejoint sans que je le remarque. J'étais bouleversé.</p><p>« Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais vu se mettre dans un état pareil. »</p><p>« Fais attention! Tu risques de te couper. » mes gestes étaient trop mécaniques, mais je l'ai senti qui arrachait le balai de mes mains pour le poser contre le mur. Je tremblais.</p><p>« Je venais te dire que les cours étaient annulés. Je te raccompagne chez toi? »</p><p>Annulés. Alors qu’il aurait fallu le virer ou appeler les flics? J’ai lâche un rire sans joie. Fallait que je ramasse mon bac, et que j’me tire d’ici.</p><p>A ce moment là je me suis rappelé que j'avais une interro de physique le lendemain et que j'avais laisser traîner mon manuel et mon carnet.</p><p>« Euh...Désolé j'ai oublié mes affaires, on se voit demain! »</p><p>Et j'ai disparu en le laissant en plan dans le couloir. Il fallait que je me dépêche avant que quelqu'un ne le trouve avant moi.</p><p>Avant qu'il ne le trouve avant moi.</p><p>Les couloirs avaient déjà été vidés, les gens heureux ou choqué de la nouvelle s'étaient empressés de quitter l'établissement. Ça a rendu mon passage plus facile. Quand je suis arrivé dans la cage d'escalier du dernier étage, j'ai regardé par la fenêtre de la porte.</p><p>« Allah!…Il est encore là! »</p><p>J'ai ouvert la porte rapidement, et mon soulagement et descendu d'un coup. Parce que la personne qui admire dessins n'est pas Louis, et à ce moment là je pense que c'est peut-être pire.</p><p>« Salam »</p><p>J'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'avoir le cerveau qui chauffe. Mais fallait que je reste calme. C'était le hasard. Je prends mes affaires, et j’me tire.</p><p>« Oh, c’est toi Dalil. Ne dis pas ce mot, il a une drôle de sonorité dans ta bouche. »</p><p>J'ai jeté un coup d'œil au dessin qu'il tenait en main. C'était des bêtes croquis de paysage que j'avais fais. Il avait sûrement pas eu le temps de feuilleter plus loin. C'était ma chance.</p><p>« Tu m'a fais peur, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »</p><p>A ce moment là, il a tourné un peu la tête, m'a souri. Mais ce n'était pas le sourire de ce matin, taquin et effronté. Non. C’était celui de cet après-midi. Fallait que je déguerpisse. Sadique et névrosé.</p><p>J'ai entrepris de ramasser mon manuel et les feuilles qui s'étaient échappées, et au moment où j'ai refermé le cahier il s'est placé au dessus de moi, éclipsant complètement la lumière du soleil.</p><p>« C'est ça que tu cherches? »</p><p>J'ai relevé la tête, peut-être déjà consciente. Il le tenait. Il l'avait vu.</p><p>Mon dessin de Louis, il était dans ses mains. Il l'a regardé un moment et je me suis levé dans un sursaut. Un autre jour je lui aurai sûrement ordonné de me le rendre. Mais ses pupilles noirs et opaques m'ont dissuadé de tenter quoi que ce soit. Il avait l'air...D'un malade.</p><p>Et à ce moment là j'ai pensé, qu'il valait vraiment mieux que je m'en aille.</p><p>« Donnes le lui! Salut! » j'ai jeté en essayant de retenir les tremblements dans voix le plus possible. J'ai porté ma main à la poignée, mais alors que je tirais la porte dans ma direction, dans un grand grincement métallique, il a poussé dessus pour la bloquer.</p><p>Dalil est grand. Je m'en était pas vraiment rendu compte. Mais ces bras qui me coinçaient contre la porte sans que je puisse amorcer aucun movement m'avait fait à réaliser à quel point il l'était. Ou plutôt, c'est moi qui était petite. Je ne sais plus. J'avais l'impression qu'il était un géant, et quand son visage s'est approché du mien, avec ses iris sans aucun éclat, j'ai compris que Dalil n'était pas seulement un grand dadais caractériel, mais qu'il était un danger.</p><p>« Tu t'es bien foutu de moi, sale pute. »</p><p>Il m'avait insulté de beaucoup de chose. Mais ça franchement...</p><p>« Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de foutre! Enlève tes mains ou je vais me fâcher! »</p><p>Oui, ça devait sonner ridicule. Sûrement. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est mordu la lèvre en arquant un sourcil. Il rigolait pas. Ça bouillonnait en moi. Je voulais partir.</p><p>Il fallait partir. J'ai montré les dents.</p><p>« Tire toi, l'ai-je menacer, ou tu vas avoir de grosses emmerdes. Je vais crier! »</p><p>« Qui t'en empêche? Pas sur qu'on te réponde, par contre. Fais pas cette tête Louiza, tu le sais. »</p><p>Bien sûr que je le sais. J'en suis la personnification. On peut rien contre lui, il y a des gens qui sont intouchables. C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas les approcher. Qu'ils ne font pas qu'ils vous touchent. J’en ai des sueurs froides.</p><p>« Mais j’t’ai fais quoi, wesh? Rien! Pourqu- »</p><p>Il a du me crier de la fermer, mais j'ai rien entendu. J'étais trop concentré sur son poing qui s'est simultanément abattu contre le mur en brique. Contre le claquement de ses articulations contre la pierre. Son poing dont les jointures écorchées saignaient et qu'il a ramené à sa bouche pour en laver le sang comme une bête sauvage.</p><p>« Tu sais très bien, il a dit avec le sarcasme le plus horrible que je n'avais jamais expérimenté, <em>Lèche</em>. »</p><p>J'ai pas pu retenir le cri dans ma gorge, ni de lui balancer mes cahiers au visage. J'ai appelé à l'aide, j'ai couru dans la première classe que j'ai trouvé pour avoir accès au fenêtre de la cours intérieure. Pour être certaine que quelqu'un dans ces couloirs deserts m'entendent.</p><p>Je me suis senti bête, quand j'ai entendu la porte du local se fermer. Il aurait mieux valu que je risque d’me casser une jambe en courant dans l'escalier. Le genre de mauvais choix de film d’horreur. J’ai tapé avec frustration contre la vitre.</p><p>« Si tu t'approche je me jette par la fenêtre! »</p><p>Je l'ai dis mais en vrai, c'était du bluff. J'en étais incapable. Il doit le savoir, parce qu’il a continué d’avancer.</p><p>Quand il a repoussé les bancs entre moi et lui très lentement, je l'ai regretté.</p><p>Quand j'ai crié « non » j'ai regretté qu'il ne m'ait pas écouté. J'ai regretté quand il m'a poussé sur le dos et que j'ai senti le bois du bureau mon contre mes omoplates.</p><p>J'ai regretté quand son visage s'est approché du mien et que ses mains ont agrippéesmes épaules. Avant de glisser dans mes cheveux. Qu'après son souffle contre ma peau, il y ai eu ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'ai regretté d'avoir mis du rouge à lèvres. Je ne sais pas si j'ai regretté de l'avoir mordu, d'avoir le goût de son sang dans ma bouche. J'ai regretté quand il a attrapé mes poignets qui le repoussaient pour les placer au dessus de ma tête, sans grande difficulté. J'ai regretté d'être impuissante et de sentir tout son poids contre mon ventre. J'ai regretté quand sa bouches a glissé sur mon cou. Je me suis demandé combien de bleus j'aurai. Mais je ne sentais aucun douleur. Physique du moins. Juste mon corps qui tire. Mon coeur qui tire. Ma tête qui se vide.</p><p>J'ai regretté que son genoux séparent mes deux jambes, de la montée de terreur que ça a fait grouiller dans tout mon corps tel un courant électrique. Sa main qui passe par dessus ma jupe d’uniforme, pours’enfoncer dans ma cuisse. J'ai regretté quand j'ai entendu le bruit d'un raclement de chaise. Que le souvenir de Louis Helier me proposant de m'asseoir est remonté.</p><p>Quand il a dit que c'était ma faute.</p><p>Que je l'avais cherché.</p><p>Que je l'avais mérité.</p><p>Que je l'ai cru.</p><p>J'ai regretté tout ça, et je me suis mise à pleurer. Plus que vouloir mourir, je voulais que ça s'arrête.</p><p>« Dalil, s'il te plaît arrête. Je t'en supplie. »</p><p>J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de dire que je ne voulais pas, sans savoirs contrôler les sanglots dans ma gorge. A travers mes larmes, j'ai cru le voir se redresser et me prendre par les épaules pour m'asseoir doucement sur le banc. Pour baisser ma jupe. Dalil a passé une main tremblante dans mes cheveux, avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de m’enlacer. Et j'étais si petite.</p><p>« Ne pleure pas. Je ne te ferais plus rien. S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas. »</p><p>J'ai regretté d'avoir fini la crise de larmes dans ses bras. J'ai regretté que ces yeux vides me suivent jusque dans le taxi. J'ai regretté en le voyant disparaître au loin de le rétroviseur.</p><p>J'ai regretté d'être venu ici, de l'avoir connu, de lui avoir hurler dessus, de lui avoir souri. Mais ce que je regrette le plus, c'est de savoir que nous ne sommes déjà plus ce que nous étions hier, et que rien au monde ne pourra jamais nous y faire revenir.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bon. </p><p>Je ne sais pas quoi vraiment dire. Pour celles d'entre vous qui connaissent la licence, c'était attendu. Pour les autres, ça peut susciter des questions. Dans tout les cas je comprends. Je pense que dans pas mal d'adaptation, on a tendance à occulter ce moment affreux. Et je repense pas que ça soit la solution parce que bien que je sois fan à 4567% de HANADAN, cette événement horrible est une des chose problématiques du manga. </p><p>Même si je reste convaincu que pour l'époque, le traitement n'était pas mauvais : il n'en reste néanmoins que trop romantiser. <br/>Et j'espère que c'est quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait aujourd'hui. j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à pondre ce chapitre. Genre...Beaucoup. Et puis je l'ai écris d'une traite et jeter dans un coin. Je n'avais jamais rien écris de tel auparavant, alors si vous aviez des remarques ou quoi que çe soit : partager les. </p><p>Que ce soit ici, ou sur twitter (@sokosaturne).  Merci beaucoup.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Ce n'est pas de ta faute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ou Louiza fixe une idée bien dans sa tête : ce n'est pas de sa faute</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dans le dernier chapitre, Dalil a pété un plomb. Après avoir maltraité un garçon random dans son lycée; il a passé ses nerfs sur Louiza. Mais trop tard pour réaliser qu'il a dépassé les bornes : le mal est fait. Elle doit réagir.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il a fallu que je descende du taxi. </p><p>Que je rentre chez moi. Je ne sais pas si j'ai traîné ou quoi, mais il faisait déjà nuit. Ma mère était entrain de faire la table quand j'ai ouvert la porte. Et je n’ai pas pu l'empêcher de pousser un cri en me voyant. </p><p>« Louiza!! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton uniforme? » </p><p>« Je suis tombée. » </p><p>Evidemment elle ne croyait pas à mon excuse. Mais j’étais trop détaché que pour m’en inquiéter. Elle m'a attrapé par les épaules, les traits tirés par l'inquiétude. </p><p>« Il y à meme du sang sur ton col! » </p><p>Ma main s'est porté automatiquement à mon cou. Du sang. Si c'était pas le mien. J'ai eu la nausée. </p><p>« Louiza? C'est une heure pour rentrer? » s'est écrié mon père dans le salon. </p><p>Ma mère s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais je l'en ai empêché. Elle a du sentir dans mon souffle saccadé et les rougeurs sur mes poignets qu’il valaient mieux ne pas polémiquer plus longtemps. </p><p>« Je vais bien. Ne lui dis rien, s'il te plaît. » </p><p>Elle a soupiré en hochant la tête, l’air beaucoup plus peiné que je ne l’étais.</p><p>« Louiza je mange pas avec nous? » à demandé Sully mon petit frère. </p><p>« Ta sœur a des problèmes de femmes. Je lui ferai une assiette plus tard. » </p><p>Après  ça je me suis dirigé vers la sale de bain, histoire de me débarrasser de toute cette crasse.</p><p>Des problèmes de femmes, hun. </p><p>J'ai pleuré dans la douche ce jour là comme je n'avais jamais pleuré de toute ma vie. Je sentais ces mains encore partout, comme une morsure froide. J'ai frotté pour que ça parte, avec de l'eau brûlante. Mais son expression glaciale n'a pas disparu de mon esprit pour autant. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit? Jusqu'à ce matin il me souriait. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi aller si loin. J'ai eu tellement peur. Parce que je l'ai toujours vu comme un garçon stupide.</p><p> Mais il avait un de ces forces.</p><p> Je n'ai rien pu faire. Même si je me suis débattu. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur d'un homme avant. Et même si j'avais du mal à me dire qu'il avait s'agit de la même personne. Ça avait été lui. C'était bien réel. J'ai recraché une nouvelle fois toute la salive que j'avais dans la bouche. Mais les marques étaient quelque part ailleurs. Gravées dans ma chaire. </p><p>Je suis étonné que les femmes comprennent si vite. Ça m'a presque fait de la peine. Le jour suivant maman m'a dispensé d'aller en cours après m'avoir bordé jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. </p><p>Et les jours qui ont suivis, j'ai fais tout ce que je pouvais pour éviter de le croiser dans les couloirs avant de comprendre qu'il avait arrêté de venir. J'étais bien contente que maman n’ait rien dit. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que dans l'après-midi ,Harmonie a débarqué chez moi en trombe. J'avais personne à qui parler, alors je lui ai dis à elle. </p><p>« T'es sérieuse? Putain, c’est horrible! » </p><p>Elle a ramené une de ses tresses derrière son oreille, elle semblait choquée et en colère. Je m'en voulais de l'accabler avec cette histoire morbide, mais j'avais vraiment personne... </p><p>« J'sais pas quoi faire... »</p><p>« Mais pourquoi il a été si violent envers toi, wesh? » </p><p>« Même moi je sais pas. Le matin même il me taquinait comme un gosse. »</p><p>J'ai repensé à son « baiser ». Contrairement à la force de ces bras, il avait été si doux en comparaison. Mais quelle valeur cela peut-il avoir, hein?  Je le re-entend me traiter de « sale pute ».<br/> Puis me dire de ne plus pleurer. <br/>Je ne sais pas quoi croire, il n'y a que le goût du sang dans ma bouche. </p><p>« Tu vas appeler les flics? » </p><p>Quand elle m'a demandé ça avec son ton accusateur, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de baisser la tête. </p><p>« Putain, Louiza, c'était une agression sexuelle et il peut avoir de sérieux problème avec ça! » </p><p>« Si tu veux je le dis à des gars du collège? Ils vont le monter en l’air? » </p><p>« J'veux pas! J'veux pas...Que mes vieux sachent et puis…Ça va juster casser des emmerdes à tout le monde…Je peux rien faire contre lui. J'ai déjà fais tout ce que j'ai pu... » </p><p>« Louiza!! » mais elle n'a rien pu dire d'autre. Elle m’a juste prise dans ces bras et j'ai pleuré encore un peu. Ça m'a fait me sentir mieux. </p><p>Le reste de la semaine, on l'a passé ensemble. Quand on ne travaillait à la boulangerie, elle venait chez moi. Et ça m'a quelque peu rassuré. Quand le week-end est arrivé, elle m'a emmené dans un endroit calme et m'a sorti une petite carte de visite. Il m'a fallu une seconde pour reconnaître le symbole. </p><p>« C'est le centre où ils nous on donne le cours hyper gênant sur la sexualité? » </p><p>« Ouais. » </p><p>« Tu l'as gardé? » </p><p>« On sait jamais. Et j'ai bien fait. Tu devrais les appeler. C'est anonyme. » </p><p>« Je sais pas si... » </p><p>« T'y perds rien. Quand on a une blessure on se soigne. C'est pareil. Même si t'as aucune traces visible. » </p><p>J'ai eu les larmes aux yeux. Et après avoir vexé à l'anxiété plusieurs fois, j'ai fini par les appeler. J'ai eu une dame au téléphone. Elle m'a demandé de lui expliquer. J'ai l'impression que ça a duré des heures. Mais elle ne m'a pas pressé ni rien. Elle m'a écouté jusqu'au bout puis m'a demandé ce que je voulais faire. J’crois que ça devait être une étudiante. </p><p>« Il est bientôt adulte? » </p><p>« Je ne sais pas. Il vient d'entrer en terminale. » </p><p>« Bon. Tu veux entreprendre des procédures légales? En parler à la direction de ton lycée? » </p><p>« Je ne préfère pas...Je.. » </p><p>« Tu ne dois pas te justifier. Mais sache que tu en as le droit! Le faire te protéger toi, mais aussi les autres. Mais tu n'en ai pas obligé. » </p><p>« Je sais bien mais c'est compliqué. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il a fait ça. Ce n'est ni mon copain ni- » </p><p>« Ce n'est pas une histoire de petit amie ou quoi que ce soit. N'importe qui peut subir ce genre d'agression pour n'importe quelle raison. Ce n'est pas de l'amour. C'est de la domination. C'est une façon d'exprimer son pouvoir sur quelqu'un. Dans l'histoire tu es une victime. Parfois on veut comprendre ce qui anime les gens, comme pour rendre ce qu'ils ont fait, ce qu'on a vécu plus rationnel. Mais la violence n'a pas toujours d'explication, et même si elle en a, elle n'a pas d'excuse. » </p><p>« Oui, Madame. » </p><p>« Tu te sens mieux? » </p><p>« Un peu. J'hésiterai pas à vous rappeler si ça ne va pas. » </p><p>« D'accords. Prends soi de toi, d'accords? Je suis toujours là si besoin. » </p><p>Et sur ce. J'ai raccroché. Je me sentais beaucoup plus légère. </p><p>« Alors? » m'a dit Harmonie qui s'était éloigné. </p><p>« C'était pas de ma faute. » </p><p>« Évidemment que ce n'était pas de ta faute! N'en déplaise à ce que toute cette société de merde en dit. » </p><p>« C'est drôle. Je tenais le même discours que toi y'a même pas une semaine pourtant maintenant..j'ai vraiment eu du mal à y croire. » </p><p>« C'est ancré en nous. Cette injonction de la responsabilité. Ou que Dieu nous puni. Ou que le karma existe. Et je ne sais pas si c'est faux, ce que je sais c'est qu'il y a des injustices existent aussi, et que plus souvent qu'on ne le croit, on en est victime. Surtout quand on est une fille. »</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cette partie est une des seules raisons pour laquelle je pense que cette scène de violence dans le manga n'est pas inacceptable (car gratuite). Pour moi, c'était la premiere fois dans un manga shojo qu'une fille abusée discute vraiment de ce qui lui était arrivé et de pourquoi : c'était mal. Même si je pense que Yoko Kamio aurait du aller plus loin dans son traitement de cette situation.  </p><p>J'ai essayé de mettre cet esprit dans cette version de ce chapitre. je trouvais ça important. À quoi cela sert d'inclure des éléments problématiques dans ses histoires si ce n'est pas pour les traiter? Ça n'a pas de sens. Ce ne serait pas juste.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Quelque chose de plus léger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ou Louiza, Harmonie et Camille s'incrustent à l'anniversaire de Garance</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Après la rentrée horrible que Louiza a passé, elle a trouvé du réconfort chez sa meilleure amie. Pour récompenser cette dernière elle lui propose un plan des plus surprenant...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« T'es vraiment en train de m'inviter à la soirée de THE Garance Taudeau? L'instagrameuse hyper côté? » </p><p>« C'est ta récompense pour avoir été une si bonne amie ces dernières semaines. »</p><p>« Ouais, c’était une rentrée animée…Mais! Maintenant on va vraiment kiffer! Tu parles que je viens! C'est à quelle heure? » </p><p>« C'est ce soir. J'avais prévu de dire à mes parents que je dormais chez toi, vu qu'on a passé la semaine ensemble, ça passe. » </p><p>« J'avoue! Bah écoute, passe chez moi et essaye de ramener des fringues. Garance Taudeau, bordel de merde. Je vais porter quoi?! » </p><p>Même si j'avais été rassuré qu'elle me dise que je pouvais venir comme je le sentais fallait pas que je me tape la hechma comme la dernière fois. Mes armoires croulaient pas sous les tenues de soirées, mais peut être que la sœur d’Harmonie aurait de quoi de nous rendre potable. </p><p>Quand je suis arrivée chez elle, cette dernière m'a ouvert la porte avec le décolleté le plus plongé que je n'ai jamais vu. </p><p>« Il creuse jusqu'au fin fond de la terre? » </p><p>« T'es juste jalouse parce que moi j’y ai de quoi ranger des trucs... » </p><p>J'ai gloussé à sa remarque et elle m'a fait entrer. À cette heure de l'après-midi ses parents devaient taffer. Heureusement ils sont beaucoup plus chill que les miens. </p><p>« Salut Louiza, m'a lancé Anne-Laure, en apparaissant sur une chaise de bureau. Tu dates! » </p><p>« De dingue. Ça va? » </p><p>« Ça dépend? T'es prête pour la séance relooking? » </p><p>« Il faut bien. » </p><p>« Harm m'a raconté! Si j'avais pas de travail je serais venu avec vous les veinardes! Mais pour optimiser mes chances faut qu'on vous réinvite. » </p><p>Je comptais pas vraiment la dessus, mais au moins elle était toujours aussi enthousiaste. </p><p>Elle m'a fait essayer quelques chiffons de toutes les couleurs avant e me coller un crop top à col montant rose et une sorte de jupe en vinyle blanche. J'ai regardé Harmonie dans son décolleté plongeant et ses énormes escarpins à lacets. On avait plus l'air de sortir d'un défilé Fashion Nova qu'à la fête d'anniversaire de la fille la plus BCBG de la capitale. </p><p>J'ai regardé l'espace de mon ventre entre le crop top et la jupe. </p><p>« T'es sûr de toi? Anne-Lau? » </p><p>« Mais oui! Ce soir vous s’rez les plus belles pour aller danser! Je vais vous maquiller maintenant! Juste ce qu’il faut. Stylé mais pas too much. » </p><p>« Pas too much? Tu rigoles? » à lâché Harmonie, estomaqué et ce avant de se manger un coup de pied. On a pas discuté plus que ça parce qu'on a à peine eu le temps de se coller des faux cils et d'enfiler nos chaussures infernales que le SMS de Camille était tombé. </p><p>« Son chauffeur doit nous attendre devant ton immeuble. » </p><p>« Bon très bien, Louiza, on y va? » </p><p>« Hmm. » j'ai soufflé un bon coup et sur ce, on s'est évanoui dans la nuit. </p><p>Il y a un détail  auquel je n'ai pas pensé. Peut-être parce que je m'évertue  à l'oublier dès que possible tant il me rendait malade. Je m'étais plus inquiété pour ce que j'allais mettre, franchement (vu ce que j'avais sur le dos j'avais eu raison) que sur ce que je ferais une fois là-bas. </p><p>La maison était magnifique et beaucoup trop grande pour que je puisse croire que l'on soit toujours dans le centre-ville. Nous avons traversé la grande entrée fleurie avant d'arriver devant la porte. J'avais jamais eu à faire à un videur, pourtant même si je savais que j'avais les preuves et que mon nom était sur la liste. J'ai quand même cru qu'ils allaient nous dégager. J'avais bien fait de prévenir Garance que je ramènerai des gens...Le soupir de soulagement de mes deux compères me l'ont confirmés. Les pauvres…Ils étaient pas plus à l’aise que moi.  Quand on est arrivé, on a invité à traversé la maison. Jusqu'à arrive dans un immense jardin. De grande tonnelles blanches couvraient certains endroits et des buffet comme j'en avais déjà vu étaient disposé un peu partout. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et surtout, beaucoup de monde d'internet. Je suis une héroïne de fanfic et j’ai envie de hurler. </p><p>« Omg, a halluciné Harmonie, si ça se trouve les autres nous voir dans leur story!!! » </p><p>Argh. Je préférai éviter. </p><p>« Une fête entre amis... » </p><p>« Et c'est pas la meuf qui joue dans la série Netflix, là? »  à demandé Camille en pointant un doigt tremblotant dans sa direction. </p><p>Harmonie a poussé un petit cri. </p><p>« Le Coran, c’est elle! » </p><p>Oh…J’avais déjà mal à la tête. Et quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un dire les F4 sont là. J'ai regretté d'être venu. Regretter salement. Mon regard s'est posé sur celui de Dalil qui était en train de discuter avec les autres. Mon coeur s'est mis à battre à tout rompre, et pendant une seconde j'ai cru que je n'avais jamais quitté le local. Sauf qu'il a levé les yeux vers moi, pendant un instant il m'a paru gêné avant de changer complètement d'expression, de devenir indéchiffrable. Moi je devais être rouge comme les coupes de vins qui ornaient les tables. Sérieux. Je pouvais pas croiser le regard d'un autre?  Fallait que ça tombe sur ce chien de la casse? Je savais pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. À part le fier de loin sans être incapable du moindre mouvement. C'est Harmonie qui m'a sorti de ma léthargie. </p><p>« Louiza? Louizaaaa? » </p><p>« Les gars venez on décale vite fai -»</p><p>« Louiza Mazrani? T'as été invité toi? » Silas est apparu à côté de moi. Il nous a observé de long en large avec Harmonie avant de dire. </p><p>« Vous êtes sapés comme les meufs mineures qui veulent avoir l'air plus âgées en boîte de nuit. » </p><p>Je crois qu'on à du ramasser Harmonie à la petite cuillère, j'ai serré les dents, compressé dans ce minuscule crop top. </p><p>« Et toi? On se serait pas déjà vu par hasard? » à questionner Silas en passant une main sur son crâne, veillant bien à ce que la lumière glisse sur sa peau de la façon la plus magnifique qui soit. </p><p>J’ai senti ma pote se tendre à côté de moi…Est-ce que je pouvais lui en vouloir? </p><p>« C'est possible je travaille dans le même café que Louiza. » </p><p>« Je le disais bien! J'oublie jamais un joli visage. » </p><p>Oh par pitié seigneur. Ok, basta! Je me suis interposé entre elle qui avait sûrement déjà perdu les eaux et ce sale dragueur de Silas. </p><p>« Écoutes moi bien toi, va faire ton numéro de charme chez quelqu’un d’autre! D'ailleurs ais-je repris pour détourner le sujet, ou est Garance? » </p><p>Silas a eu l'air d'y réfléchir avant de se tourner pour poser la question à quelqu’un d'autre. En se décalant un eu, j'ai vu que c'était à Dalil qu'il s'était adressé. Nos regards se sont à nouveau croisé, et j'étais morte de honte, par contre ce que j'avais pas prévu c'est qu'il nous réponde hyper sèchement avant de se détourner. </p><p>C'était quoi ça? </p><p>Nan mais je rêve? Il...Râle?!</p><p>Le toupet du type! Il m'a agressé! Je sais toujours pas ce qu'il a poussé à faire ça! Il devrait être à mes pieds en train d'implorer mon pardon. </p><p>J'ai tellement la haine! </p><p>« Allons manger quelque chose! » j'ai intimé à Cam et Harm, faisant passer la pesanteur de mon estomac  pour de la faim. </p><p>On s'est dirigé vers le buffet mais finalement on s'est contenté de l'observer sans oser toucher quoi que ce soit. C'était trop joli, et quelque part j'avais l'impression que ces serveurs en costume blanc nous regarderaient très mal. </p><p>« Fringué comme ça, il doit être écrit « gueuse » sur nos visages. » </p><p>« Il est pas trop tard pour qu'on s'encourt vers le McDo. » </p><p>On a gloussé à cet idée ridicule, nos assiettes vides toujours en main. Je me suis motivé pour prendre un peu de salade et finalement je me suis arrêté devant un amas de petites boules blanches gluantes. </p><p>« C'est du caviar Almas. T'as déjà du en entendre parler, non? » </p><p>Je me suis tourné vers la voix qui nous interpellait. C'était Louis. </p><p>« Euh..Oui. J'en avais jamais vu. » </p><p>« Servez-les, s'il vous plaît! » a-t-il indiqué. Ce que les serveurs se sont empressés de faire. Ils les ont disposé sur des petits blinis en y versants une sorte de sauce. Il en a tendu à Camille et Harmonie avant de m'en donner une. </p><p>« Tu n'en prends pas? » j'ai demandé à Louis. </p><p>« Je suis vegan. Mange » et il m'a souri. J'ai mordu dedans, sentant les petites billes translucides pétiller contre ma langue. Ça glissait contre Ems dents d’une drôle de façon. J’ai repensé au bâtonnet de chocolats pétillants que ma mère ramenait du Lidl. C’était un autre genre d’explosion. </p><p>« C'est de l'estragon albinos mélangé à de la vodka, je crois. » à poursuivit Louis, ça te plaît? » </p><p>« Oui, oui! » ai-je maugrée. Il m'a souri si gentiment que j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir. Si Dalil avait été la, il l'aurai sûrement dit de ne pas en prendre. Mais il en aurait sûrement prit lui-même alors! Grr, pourquoi j'étais encore en train de penser à lui! </p><p>« De la vodka? » a répété  Harmonie en me jetant un drôle de regard. Ugh! Je me suis forcé à avaler le reste histoire de rester polie et avant d'attraper le premier verre à ma portée. </p><p>C'était trop tard. Le goût sucre du jus m'a fait me sentir un peu mieux et j'ai jeté le contenu de mon assiette dans celui de Harmonie. Ils m’avaient saoulé, alors pour être sur de les agacer d’avantage j’ai bien pris la peine de fixer les serveurs du buffet en le faisant, prise d’une audace soudaine. Quand Louis m’a fait remarquer que j’avais déjà terminer, je me suis contenté de sourire bêtement.</p><p>La musique bâtait son plein, et je me contentais d’côcher la tête aux remarques d’Harmonie et Camille sans pouvoir me mettre dans l’ambiant pour autant. J’ai pas pu empêcher mes yeux de se perdre vers Dalil. Il était encerclé par plein de fille qui avaient clairement envie d'être avec lui. Ça m'énerve. Mais ce qui m'énerve encore plus c'est quand il me tête un regard, affichant une certaine satisfaction. </p><p>« Tsss...Son sourire en coin il peut se le garder! » </p><p>Harmonie m'a regardé avec curiosité et inquiétude avant de se tourner vers Camille. Il fronçait les sourcils. Curieuse j’ai cherché ce qu’il le mettait dans cet état. Un homme visiblement alcoolisé était en train d’agacer une fille qui semblait avoir à peine mon âge. C’était discret pourtant les personnes autour semblait l’avoir vu sans rien dire. La vision m’a donné un haut-le-coeur, et j’ai senti mon sang battre contre mes tempes. </p><p>« Non mais regarde moi ce vieux pédo » j’ai lâché. </p><p>Harmonie s’est retourné à son tour, son visage s’est pincé dans une grimace de dégout. </p><p>« Pourquoi personne fais rien, wesh? » </p><p>« J’crois que c’est un mec important, un producteur ou un truc du genre, alors évidemment…»</p><p>« Sérieux, ça me deg…Louiza? » </p><p> </p><p> Je sais très bien ce qu'il se passait. Ça m'a fait trembler pourtant avant que je sache comment je m'étais interposé entre les deux. Moi, j’avais rien à faire, j’avais rien a perdre. </p><p>« Tu vois pas que tu l’as dégoûte, le sanglier? Enlêve tes pattes. » </p><p>« Euh..Lou... » a essayé de m'empêcher Harmonie. Et j'aurai peut-être pas trop abusé, s'il n'avait pas abusé non plus. </p><p>« T’es qui toi? Une escort? » J’ai pas eu le temps de reculer que sa main a glissé sur mon épaule. </p><p>Oh. Je vois. </p><p>Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Tout ce que je sais c'est que la seconde d'après je lui ai  sauté dessus sous les acclamations des filles autour.J’en avais rien a faire de ma jupe minuscule qui remontait, on de mes faux-cils qui risquaient de se perdre dans le gazon. Je voulais juste lui peter sa gueule. J'avais que les mots de la dame du téléphone en tête. Si on ne fait rien, ils risquent de s'en prendre aux autres. Si on ne fait rien, ils...</p><p>« You go girl! » j’ai cru entendre dire Harmonie. Elle avait la haine aussi. On avait toute la haine. Le type n’a pas répliqué, mais même sous ses gémissements je me suis pas gêné pour lui mordre le bras.</p><p>« Louiza! » je crois que c'est Alistair qui m'a retenu par les aisselles comme si je pesais 3kg. Ça m'a pas empêcher de continuer à presser mon pied contre l’entre-jambe de ce fils de pute. </p><p>Après ça, la sécurité est arrivée pour dégager ce gros dégueulasse. Bon en vrai c’est moi qu’ils ont essayé de dégager en premier, mais sûrement heureuse que quelqu’un réagisse à leur place. </p><p>Tout le monde me regardait, je haletais hyper fort, et une fois ur que je tienne bien debout, Alistair m’a lâché. J’ai ignoré ses questions inquètes. Je crevais de chaud, je voyais rouge, et cette fois plutôt que le fuir du regard, je l’ai cherché des yeux. Il était à quelques mètres de moi seulement. J’étais fatigué, et j’ai trouvé ça dommage. Il a fait mine d’essayer de soutenir mon regard, mais je crois qu’il tremblait.<br/>
J’avais l’impression d’être en train de sortir de mon corps, ou plutôt de connecter complètement avec moi-même. </p><p>J’ai été le cherché loin dans ma gorge et j’ai craché pa terre. C’est pas mon genre vraiment, mais la tête qu’il a fait quand il lu sur mes lèvres<br/>
ce que j’ai dis ensuite en fallait largement la peine. Léches. </p><p>Il m’a fixé un moment, avant de baisser les yeux. Et contrairement à ce que j’aurai penser, je n’étais pas plus soulagé pour autant. </p><p>Je l’entendais lui, et je les emmerdais tous. </p><p>« Ouais, ouais! Ouais! On est bon là ça suffit pour aujourd’hui! » </p><p>Harmonie a sortie de nul part pour descendre le pan de mon crop top qui était remonté légèrement sur ma brassière. Je voulais tout arraché tellement je brulais, mais la vision de la fille qui me courait de loin à été la seule chose qui m'ait calmé. </p><p>« Merci beaucoup, Louiza.» </p><p>« On se connait? » </p><p>« Je vais dans le même lycée que vous. Je suis arrivé cette année de Croatie! » </p><p>« Ouh, la Fame! » a dit Harmonie sourire aux lèvres, elle ne savait pas qu’au contraire : c’était plutôt ma mauvaise réputation qui faisait ma renommée. </p><p>« Ah vraiment. Avec les dégénérés qui cours faut pas rester seule! » </p><p>Quelqu'un a claque sa langue. C'était Silas. </p><p>« Toi et Dalil je vous jure...Apres vous vous étonnez qu'on dise que les Arabes sont des sauvages! » </p><p>« Ne nous compare pas! » </p><p>On a dit ça en même temps et je le suis tourné vers lui sous la surprise, avant de finir par détourner la tête. J'aurai bien fais de la tabasser aussi. </p><p>Mais on a pas vraiment eu le temps de se remettre d'aplomb ou de critiquer la pique raciste de Silas parce que le tintement d'un couvert contre un verre à raisonné dans le jardin. Le bruit a cessé instantanément et tout le monde s'est tourné vers Garance qui venait de faire son entrée dans une robe si joli qu'elle semblait sortir tout droit d'un rêve. J'ai tourné la tête vers Louis, il ne regardait qu'elle. Sous la lumière de la lune,  elle s'est adressée e à la foule. </p><p>« Bonsoir tout le monde. Ça me fait si plaisir que vous soyez tous venus aujourd'hui, merci! Pour ceux qui ne sont pas là j'imagine que vous aurez des nouvelles bientôt, elle a ironisé. </p><p>C’est vrai. Beaucoup de gens avait dégainé leur smartphones, Cam et Harm y compris. </p><p>« Aujourd'hui j'ai 20 ans, et j'ai pris plusieurs décisions. Pas facile, ni pour moi ni pour vous mais qui je le crois, sont celle que je veux vraiment suivre. Je retourne à Tokyo le mois prochaine. » </p><p>À ce moment là, elle a détaché son chignon et alors que tous nous attentions à une cascade de cheveux bruns, c'est un petit carré qui s'est déroulé. Pendant une seconde, j’avais eu peur que d’avoir voler la vedette avec mon petit combat improvisé, mais j’étais loin d’être l’événement mémorable de la soirée. </p><p>« Putain de merde. » a chuchoté Harmonie en faisant tombé son portable. Et franchement, j'aurai pas dis mieux.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Celui là est vraiment long....N'empêche, j'espère qu'il vous a plu!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. La nausée</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ou Louiza régurgite tout ce qu'elle a dans le ventre</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Louiza à bien fait de se faire remarquer à l'anniversaire de Garance! La veinarde a pu laisser sa mésaventure se noyer dans le discours inattendu de cette dernière! Mais si elle part, que va-t-il advenir de tout ce beau monde?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Papa? Maman? Je ne reviendrais plus en France. Je veux étudier là-bas, le droit international. Je veux me sentir utile pour le monde. Je sais que vous vouliez que je reprenne la société mais...Je ne m'en sens pas capable. Je renonce à mes cheveux, à cette jolie robe, à mon statut, à tout ce qui l’incombe. »</p><p>« Ça pour une surprise. » a laché un Alistair estomaqué. Dalil et Silas n'avaient pas une mine différente non plus.</p><p>« Étrangement, ça lui ressemble, a commenté Silas, même si j’en reviens pas! »</p><p>Pour couvrir la dinguerie, y'a eu tout les flashs qui se sont mis à crépiter, et je savais déjà que ça tournerait sur Internet toute la nuit. Elle est vraiment incroyable. Aussi merveilleuse que je l'imaginais. Mais toutes mes pensées étaient déjà tournées vers quelqu'un d'autre,qui devait être encore plus choqué que nous.</p><p>Louis qui avait eu l'air si animé plus tôt dans la journée avaient retrouvé cette imperméabilité qu'on lui connaissait bien. Et c'est le vert de ces yeux qui m'a fait me dire que peut-être, Gatsby devait tirer la même tête avant de se retourner tout les jours pour rentrer chez lui.</p><p>« Louiza, tu leur diras, que je suis rentré. »</p><p>Et comme ça, la lumière verte s'est éteinte. Je ne me sentais pas bien. J'avais des affreuses bouffées de chaleur et pourtant, tout les poils sur mon corps étaient hérissés comme si je mourrais de froid.</p><p>« Louiza!! M’a interrompu Harmonie en tirant sur mon bras, s'est ouf ce qui vient de se passer! »</p><p>J'ai regardé la silhouette si frêle de Louis Helier disparaître dans le bois au fond du jardin. Combien de fois était-il venu ici? Il devait en connaître les moindres recoins, il savait sûrement ou partir pour cultiver son chagrin en silence. C'était le début de la fin de l'été, et mon coeur s'est brisé pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi.</p><p>« Eh toi? T'es touts jaune, ça va pas? »</p><p>« J'ai mal à la tête, Harm, c'est tout. »</p><p>« C'était..Digne d'un drama! J'arrive pas à croire que j'y ai vraiment assisté genre..Tu crois que c'est mal si on les oublie sur insta? Bon peut-être en story priv... »</p><p>Harmonie n'arrêtait pas de parler alors que j'étais en surchauffe.</p><p>Mon cerveau était en train de s'embrouiller. J'avais envie de courir partout, mais aussi de me jeter par terre. C'était infernal.</p><p>J'avais des hauts-le-coeur fallait que je m'asseye avant de tourner de l'œil.</p><p>« Ohlala Lou! C'est en train de monter; je vais te chercher de l'eau pour que tu désaoule! »</p><p>Je comprenais rien à ce qu'elle racontait, mais quand elle m'a laissé m'accrocher au tronc du grand chêne à l'arrière du grand jardin, je me suis laissé faire. J'ai fermé les yeux, perdus dans les méandres de bruits lointains qui résonnaient contre les parois dans mon crâne, quand un, beaucoup plus perceptibles m’est parvenu.</p><p>« Tu as grandis tellement depuis la dernière fois! Tu dois être impatient de reprendre l'affaire familiale. »</p><p>« <em>Inchallah</em>! Comme vous dites! »</p><p>« Hmm. <em>Inchallah</em>. » cette voix là était beaucoup moins enthousiaste que les deux autres. Mais entendre de l'arabe ici a attisé ma curiosité. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil de l'autre côté de l'arbre. Et à la lumière des lampions, j'ai vu deux hommes d'un certain âge qui s'adressaient à un Dalil tout aussi blasé qu'il pouvait l'être.</p><p>« Tu ressembles vraiment à ton père en tout cas! D'ailleurs puisqu'on parle de lui, peut-être que tu pourrais lui glisser quelque mots à propos de nous? Voici ma carte... »</p><p>« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, l'a-t-il coupé, je ne me mêle pas des affaires le concernant. Aller le trouver directement. Il vous consultera s'il le juge interessant. »</p><p>Plus tranchant, c'est la guillotine. Ils sont partis l'air vraiment humilié. Et là, Dalil à fait quelque chose qui lui ressemblait un peu plus en leur tirant un doigt d'honneur. </p><p>« Je me demande comment est son père. »</p><p>Dalil s'est tourné vers moi et j'ai pas pu me retenir de rougir. J'avais parlé à voix haute? Wesh? Je m’en étais même pas rendu compte. D’un coup, j’ai eu l’impression de chauffer encore plus qu’il ne l’était possible. Il m'a toisé un instant, avant de passer une main sur sa barbe.</p><p>« T'écoute au porte? »</p><p>« J'ai pas fais exprès. » j'ai jeté. Et j'ai pu retenir mon hoquet. Il s'est approché de moi avant de reculer. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait bon sang.</p><p>« Ça me deg de voir un gosse de riche comme toi jouer les gros durs. »</p><p>« Je joues pas les gros durs. »</p><p>« Parce que t'en es un? » j'ai gloussé comme une idiote, c'était même pas si drôle mais je pouvais m'en empêcher. C’était peut-être la pression de tout à l’heure qui remontait? J'ai encore hoqueté.</p><p>« Mon père a pas le temps pour ses petites entreprises, alors ils essayent avec moi. De toute façon, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils s'en sortent encore longtemps...»</p><p>Je l'ai regardé sans répondre. Plutôt prise de court. Je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse lucide, je le trouvais tellement déconnecté de la réalité. Il soupiré en se retournant.</p><p>« Tu ne comprendrais pas de toute façon, une gueuse comme toi. »</p><p>J'ai haussé les épaules. Toujours une grosse merde.</p><p>« Ah oui! Tu dois connaître tant de choses sur le monde que j'ignore! Suffisemment pour disquette des jolies mannequins! » après ça j'ai rigolé et je suis presque sur qu'il a rougit.</p><p>« Je te rapelle plus tard, ai-je répété en l'imitant, quel disquetteur! Mon haram'o'metre a exploré des sommet jamais atteint! »</p><p>« T'es vraiment conne! Ces filles là en ont rien à faire de moi. Elles veulent mon nom et ce qui va avec. Jamais je m'encombrerai de personne pareilles! »</p><p>Je crois qu’à l’époque, je me serais moqué de lui, mais là, d’un coup il s'est mis à crier et ça m'a fait tellement peur que j'ai commencé à pleurer à nouveau.</p><p>« Pardon..Je... »</p><p>« Non je...! C'est moi…Pardon, il a dit d'une voix plus douce, j'aurai pas du crier. »</p><p>Il s'est excusé. C'était une première. Je me suis décollé de mon arbre pour m'approcher de lui, prise d’un élan nouveau. Je me suis rappelé de ce qu'il s'étaient passé le jour de la rentrée. Ça m'est revenu. Comment j'ai fais pour passer à côté? J’ai repensé au cocktail que j’avais affonné. Ah.</p><p>« Oh je vois. Je suis vraiment saoule! Je commence à comprendre pourquoi les gens se bourrent la gueule. Ça me donne presque envie. »</p><p>« Louiza? »</p><p>« Excuse-toi pour l'autre jour aussi! C'était pas de ma faute! J'ai rien fait...alors...si tu me demandes pardon...J'y penserai comme à une morsure de chien. »</p><p>« Une morsure de chien?! »</p><p>« Excuse-toi! »</p><p>Pendant une seconde, il m'a regardé avec un air tellement triste que j'ai cru qu'il allait le faire. Mais les garçons sont égoïstes. Ils sont injustes. Je l'ai appris à mes dépends. Il a tourné la tête, en me faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'en ferait rien. Par fierté, par orgueil. C'est ignoble.</p><p>« C'est...toi qui devrait me demander pardon! »</p><p>Je voulais vomir. Je le savais, puis non je ne savais pas si c'était ce qu'il était en train de dire ou le fait que j'avais trop bu. C'était peut être le tout, les événements de la semaines tournaient comme un typhon dans ma tête, je n'en pouvais plus.</p><p>« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais au juste? Pour que tu te montres aussi violent envers moi? » et cette phrase je l'avais sorti dans mon mauvaise arabe standard que j’avais appris en cours. Ça a du suffit pour qu'il le comprenne. Dalil a haussé les sourcils, visiblement surpris et a essayé plusieurs fois de parler, sans pouvoir rien dire. Je crois que je l'ai blessé, mais c'était pas un droit qu'il avait. Pas après ce qu'il m'avait fait. Si cette langue le touchait plus que l'autre, j'allais continué.</p><p>« Tu manges à la table de mon père puis tu me traites de pute dans une sale de classe? »</p><p>Et je me suis encore approché, peut être pour le taper comme je l'avais fait plutôt dans la soirée. Comme j'aurai aimé qu'on le fasse pour moi, dans ce local à la sortie des cours.</p><p>« Tu es une idiote. » il a reprit dans en arabe à son tour, son accent était compliqué mais il a suffit pour que je comprenne que j'étais irresponsable.</p><p>Les hauts-le-coeur ont repris. Le tronc d'arbre était trop loin, je me suis agrippé à sa chemise. Je crois vraiment que je vais tomber dans les pommes. J'arrive même pas à aligner deux mots.</p><p>« Le prophète...Il a dit...qu'il valait mieux..Vous enfoncer une aiguille en métal dans la tête plutôt que... »</p><p>« Louiza? »</p><p>« Que..toucher une femme qui ne vous appartient pas... »</p><p>J'aurai aimé pouvoir comprendre ce que je lisais dans ses yeux. Mais je me suis évanouis avant. La dernière chose dont je le rappelle c'est qu'on appelé mon nom.</p><p>« Louiza? »</p><p>« Louiza? »</p><p>« Louiza? »</p><p>Hmm? J'ai la tête comme un sceau. Non. Un sceau rempli de ciment seché. Mais au moins j'ai plus la nausée. Mais les soubresauts contre mon dos vont pas tarder à me les rendre, je vois le ciel noir qui défile, les lampadaires. Je suis en train de bouger. Je dans un truc dans ma bouche, c'est blanc et mousseux puis il y a le visage de Dalil. Il est penché au dessus de moi et ça à suffit pour que je reprenne mes esprits. Ses bras son nus et il ne porte qu'un marcel, je sens la panique me gagner. Il a recommencé! Il va recommencer!</p><p>« Louiza! Calme toi! » a ce moment là il a levé les mains et je me suis redressé maladroitement et paniquée.</p><p>Le goût dans ma bouche, c'était de la menthe.</p><p>Du dentifrice?</p><p>« Tu brosses mes dents? » Me suis-je exclamé la bouche pleine.</p><p>« Tu vas en mettre partout! Attention! » a dit Harmonie qui avait l’air de contenter ses nerfs. Elle était assise en face. Je me suis senti rassuré qu'elle soit là depuis le début. Ma tête me faisait un mal de chien.</p><p>J'ai rincé ma bouche dans une bouteille qu'il m'ont passée et ils se sont arrêtés quelques minutes pour que j'aille cracher dans d'une poubelle. L'air frais m'a fait me sentir un peu mieux.</p><p>J'ai repris le contrôle de ma tête. C'était quoi ce délire?</p><p>« Quelle heure il est? »</p><p>« 2h37 » a répondu Harmonie qui avaient enlevé ses chaussures et qui marchait pieds nus. Je me suis tourné vers Dalil, très sceptique.</p><p>« Me regardes pas comme ça, a dit Dalil, tu puais l'alcool et le vomi j'allais pas te laisser te faire tuer par tes parents! »</p><p>Oh...Non!!</p><p>« Désolé! » me suis-je exclamé honteuse.</p><p>« Heureseument que t'es désolé! T'as dégueulé sur mon costume Armani c'était degueulas... »</p><p>« Je m'en fous de ça, bien fait pour ta sale gueule. Sale rat.»</p><p>J'ai ignoré l'air indigne de ce dernier avant de me tourné  vers Harmonie. Ses parents allaient nous tuer d'être rentrée après minuit. J'ai fais un mouvement de tête, elle a compris aussi vite.</p><p>« Cam est rentrée avec Mirjana! Je crois qu’ils se connaissent. Quand je suis venue te retrouver avec le verre d'eau t'avais déjà…évacué... »</p><p>« Ooh.. » s'est plaint Dalil l'air vraiment dégoûté avant de rentrer dans sa voiture. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de soupirer.</p><p>« T'en fais pas, m'a-t-elle rassuré en comprenant directement, ma sœur nous à couverte. Dalil va nous déposer chez elle. Je suis désolé d’avoir accepté mais quand il m’a proposé…»</p><p>« T’en fais pas! Au moins on a pas payer le taxi… »</p><p>Harmonie a glousser et j’ai fais de même. Quel gestion de trauma catastrophique.</p><p>« Oui! Et dépêchez-vous sinon je voulais laisse prendre le bus! »</p><p>« Y'a plus de bus à cette heure si, saleté de riche! »</p><p>Mais je suis quand même rentrée dans le taxi. Les lumières des beaux quartiers ont vite étaient remplacé par leur équivalents des quartiers populaires, moins beaux, moins ciselés, moins brillants ou pas brillant du tout. J'ai passé le reste du trajet à tenir la main de Harmonie fort dans la mienne, en me repassant les événements de ma soirée.</p><p>L'année venait à peine de commencer mais j'avais vécu mes premières violences, ma première cuite, mes premières émois. Bon sang, je devais avoir pris dix ans.</p><p>Le beau visage de Garance et de sa nouvelle coiffure me sont revenus. D’un côté je lui en voulait, de l'autre était beaucoup trop admirative. C'était la fille en moi, qui tiraillaient être mes envies et mes aspirations.</p><p>Parce que même si elle avait renoncé à toutes ces belles choses que j'aurai aimé avoir, elle a gardé ces belles chaussures.</p><p>« C'est vraiment ça, il faut connaître les règles pour mieux les contourner. »</p><p>« Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte? » a piaillé Dalil.</p><p>« Elle désaoule, laisse. »</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey! Sorry j'avais un peu la flemme de poster la suite le week-end passé, j'espère que vous êtes pas déçu dans tout les cas!! Peut-être que j'en posterai un en plus, histoire de me faire pardonner...</p><p>Hihi : la source si ça vous intéresse (la phrase me fait beaucoup rire!) </p><p>Le Messager d’Allah ﷺ a dit: « Que l’on enfonce une aiguille en fer dans la tête de l’un d’entre vous est meilleur pour lui que de toucher une femme qui ne lui est pas permise ». [At-Tabarani, al-Kabeer 486, authentifié par sheikh al Albani]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Sayonara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ou Louiza apprend une nouvelle façon de dire se dire "Adieu".</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Il faut retourner en classe, avec toute les nouvelles incroyables que Louiza a appris la soirée! Ces pensées sont dirigées que vers Louis, mais aussi un peu trop vers elle même.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le lundi d'après en cours, tout le monde ne parlait que de Garance Taudeau. Normal. C'était déjà le cas la veille sur le net. J'avais fini par quitter les réseaux pour me rendormir, la tête encore lourde. J'avais rien fait de mes devoirs, j'avais vraiment pas le moral. C'était la première fois qu'une de mes rentrées était si animée, et pour être honnête, je m'en serais bien passé. Mais j'allais tenter de faire comme ces livres de développement personnel disent et essayer de voir les choses du bon côté. De m'efforcer de le faire.</p><p>La première chose que j'ai faite à la pause déjeuner, c'était courir dans la cage d'escalier pour voir si Louis Hélier y trainait. Il y était. J'étais déçue, mais pas choqué. Peut-être que quelque part j'avais attendu quelque chose de dramatique. Mais il faut continuer à vivre. Peut-être qu'il a aussi essayer ces trucs de développement personnel.</p><p>Qu'il s'efforce de le faire.</p><p>C'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai pensé que c'était peut-être l'occasion- que c'était ma chance. Qu'on pourrait enfin, être à deux. Et que le Japon est si loin, et qu'en trois cliques on peut bloquer quelqu'un définitivement de sa vie.</p><p>« Tu vas m'observer encore longtemps comme ça? » a-t-il finit par demander.</p><p>« Ça va? » ai-je tenté. Comme la débilus que j'étais. Non mais sérieux, c'était quoi cette question de merde? N'empêche qu'il a soupiré en te laissant sa tête tomber contre le mur.</p><p>« Ça va. J'ai l'air malade? »</p><p>Il est toujours à côté de la plaque. Ça a suffit pour que je le décoince un peu. Je ne pourrais jamais être plus étrange que lui.</p><p>« Pas vraiment. »</p><p>N'empêche, il avait l'air ailleurs. Ses yeuxsemblaient perdus beaucoup plus loin, dans un endroit où je ne pourrais jamais me rendre, dans un endroit où il s'était résigné.</p><p>« Elle a surpris tout le monde. Ils ne parlent que de ça. Que vas-tu faire? »</p><p>« C'est sa décision. On ne peut que la respecter. »</p><p>« Elle est comme ça, il a reprit en souriant légèrement, depuis petite elle ne comprend pas pourquoi on bénéficie d'un traitement de faveur. Silas, Dalil et Alistair s'étaient moqués d'elle à l'époque, mais moi...Je l'avais trouvé courageuse. Peut-être que cette fois, elle a eu le courage de l'être à nouveau. »</p><p>Franchement, si on était dans un film avec un petit air de violon et un coup de vent aléatoire dans ses cheveux, je crois que j'aurai pleurer. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler avec autant de douceur, ca se voyait. Je ne pensais pas que l'amour puisse avec un son,  ça doit être celui là. Et c'est pour ça qu'il aime. Parce qu'elle est audacieuse et qu'elle n'a pas peur, de reconnaître, de comprendre, de savoir, de tout lâcher.</p><p>Elle est comme ça, elle est merveilleuse.</p><p>Une part de moi a voulu lui crier qu'il devait faire quelque chose, qu'on ne peut pas parler de quelqu'un comme cela sans qu'il ne le sache. Mais peut-être parce que je m'aime un peu plus, je n'ai rien dis.</p><p>Quand la sonnerie a repris, j'ai fini par partir, un peu sonné de ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'avais une heure de perm, ça tombait bien. J'ai fouillé dans ma poche, avec cette pièce de je pourrais m'achetât un truc au distributeur. Je suis descendu dans la cafet' et me suis installé près d'une fenêtre, j'aurai préféré me noyer dans mes pensées, mais un bruit de liquide  m'a fait sortir de ma rêverie. Les ondes dans mon gobelet m'ont fait comprendre que quelqu'un venait de jeter quelque chose dedans.</p><p>« On t'as fais l'aumône mdr! »</p><p>Ah c'était une piece. Je déteste les gens. Je les déteste j'en suis certaine.</p><p>Je me suis levé, mon café bouillant dans les mains. Et j'ai fais mine de lui lancer dessus, mais sa gueule hors-de-prix m'a rappelé que ça me ferait juste avoir plus de problème.</p><p>J'ai soufflé un bon coup et j'ai fais le truc le plus absurde possible pour les faire fuir. J'ai tout bu.</p><p>« Content? Barrez-vous maintenant. »</p><p>Ils sont partis, sûrement déçus de voir que j'avais dépasser leur attentes. Que mon culot dépassait le leur.</p><p>J'ai été cherché la pièce contre ma langue. Le goût métallique me restait dans la bouche. Je pouvais pas m'empêcher d'imaginer tout les bactéries que j'avais ingurgitées. C'était une pièce de 2€. Le remboursement hun...J'ai tiré la langue et plisses les yeux tant j'étais dégoûté, un frisson m'a parcouru. J'ai frotté la salive contre ma jupe avant de la glisser dans ma poche, et en me tournant je me suis rendu compte que Alistair, Silas et Dalil me regardaient d'une drôle de façon.En parlant de bactéries...</p><p>« C'est...le truc le plus déguelasse que j'ai jamais vu. » S'est plaint Alistair, l'air de vraiment vouloir vomir.</p><p>Ça. C'était vraiment la grosse hechma.</p><p>« Vraiment..bravo! » a appuyé Silas, ses yeux tout sortis de ses orbites.</p><p>« Oh c'est bon! Au pire, c'était sortir par le haut ou pas le b... »</p><p>« Stop! M'a coupé Silas, Ne dis plus un mot, je vais m'évanouir si tu le fais. »</p><p>« Sérieux comment tu parles mal, a dit Alistair, t'es une jeune femme de 16 ans, canalise toi! C'est vraiment répugnant! »</p><p>A ce moment là, mes yeux ont croisés ceux de Dalil qui me regardait avec un mépris habituel. J'avais vomis sur lui, il s'en remettrait.</p><p>Je comptais l'ignorer mais évidemment il a fallu qu'il ouvre son clapet.</p><p>« T'as pas quelque chose à me dire? »</p><p>« Euh...Hmar? »</p><p>« Non! Autre chose! »</p><p>J'ai fronce les sourcils. En vérité je me souvenais plus de grand chose. Je ne savais plus s'il s'était excusé ou non et là dernière chose qu'il m'avait dite était « aurevoir » dans la voiture ce samedi. Mais je l'avais remercié pour ça. Et même si je ne l'avais pas fait, après ce qu'il m'avait fait enduré il pouvait bien souffrir cent ans!</p><p>« Je te trouve bien légère pour quelqu'un qui a vomi sur ma costume Armani! »</p><p>« C'est un mot au masculin, Dalil... » a soupiré Alistair.</p><p>A vrai dire je m'en foutais de son costume Armani, par contre j'ai flippé pendant un instant qu'il me demande de le lui rembourser.Au meme instant, Jacinthe, Iris et Rose sont entrées dans la cafet en gloussant.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> C'était bien la première fois que j'étais contente de les voir arriver. </span></p><p>« N'empêche c'est cool qu'elle parte! Ça laisse plus de place pour... »</p><p>« Les mouvements! » après ça elles se sont misent à rire, vite suivis par les ricanements d' Alistair et Silas.</p><p>« Vous êtes vraiment calculatrices! »</p><p>« Grave. Quelles vicieuses, elle est même pas encore partie qu'elles veulent lui manger le coeur! »</p><p>J'ai senti le regard accusateur de Dalil sur moi, et ça devait bien être la seul fois où je ne lui en ai pas voulu de me mépriser.</p><p>Parce que c'était...méprisable.</p><p>J'ai salué personne et je me suis enfuie vers les toilettes les plus proches. Histoire de me rafraîchir la tête. Mon khôl a coulé sous mes yeux, peut-être pour représenter toute l'horreur qui venant de sortir de moi.</p><p>Non mais sérieux depuis quand je pensais à l'unisson avec cette bande de pétasses?</p><p>C'est pas ça l'amour. C'est pas comme ça que Louis est. Il ne pense pas qu'à lui, c'est pour ça qu'il respecte ses choix, qu'il les aiment. Je suis vraiment la pire des salopes. Depuis quand je suis devenue égoïste comme ça? Depuis quand je pense à des choses au détriment des autres? Je ne me reconnais plus. J'ai du errer dans les couloirs comme une un fantôme un moment et quand je suis tombé sur Garance en bas de l'escalier, j'ai pas pu retenir mes larmes.</p><p>Ses cheveux étaient si courts, et elle était si libre. Libre des autres, de ce qu'ils pouvaient dire, de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser. Comme je l'étais avant, avant de me salir avec ces futilités.</p><p>« Garance! »</p><p>« Louiza? Oh! J'étais à l'université pour ma désincription et je me suis dis que je passerai vous voir!»</p><p>« Garance! Il ne faut pas que tu partes! »</p><p>« Pardon? »elle avait l'air vraiment surprise. Je devais sortir de mon rôle. J'veux dire, depuis quand la mauvaise herbe fait-elle loi dans le jardin?</p><p>« Tu peux étudier le droit international ici, non? La Sorbonne est un bon établissement et...au pire il y'en a d'autres en France! Mais...Tokyo c'est tellement loin! Et... »</p><p>« Louiza, commence par te calmer... »</p><p>Elle m'a attrapé par les épaules. Mais je ne pouvais pas même calmer, pas avant que tout cela soit réglé.</p><p>« C'est pas mon rôle mais...Reste en France! Avec Louis. Au moins pour lui! »</p><p>Pour qu'il soit heureux. C'est tout ce que je peux faire. Je crois qu'il m'a sauvé de quelque chose, en se moquant de moi, en m'écoutant crier, en ne faisant aucun bruit, en jouant de la musique,...Quand il n'était pas là, j'étais rempli d'un vide que j'ai mis du temps à détecter. Mais ça doit être le même genre que celui qu'il ressentira si elle s'en va. Et ça, je ne peux pas accepter qu'on le lui inflige.</p><p>« Lou... je suis désolé mais...C'est impossible. Je ne peux pas...» elle a détourné la tête, en repoussant une mèche de son carré fraîchement coupé vers l'arrière.</p><p>« Je sais bien que c'est impossible. Et ridicule mais...je t'en supplie, je te le demande genoux. » et le plus étonnant c'est sûrement que je me suis véritablement agenouillée. Je crois que c'est un péché. Mais franchement, est-ce que j'étais à ça près? Après toutes les horreurs que j'avais pensé, après tout l'orgueil que j'avais nourri, mais c'est sûrement là que mes genoux s'enfoncent le mieux. Sur l'asphalte et l'herbe sèche.</p><p>« Garance...S'il te plaît! »</p><p>Elle a eu l'air vraiment surprise, et elle m'a fait mine de me relever.</p><p>« Louiza, regarde moi. C'était...pas facile de faire ce choix mais je ne peux plus retourne en arrière. Je ne veux pas d'une vie de regrets. Et je sais bien que c'est peut-être la pire decision possible, mais j'ai fais le choix parce que je connaissais les règles. »</p><p> </p><p>Elle connaissait les règles.</p><p> </p><p>Je crois que ça a suffit pour que je reprenne mes esprits. Je me suis redressée. Les genoux encore piquants des petites pierres qui s'y étaient enfoncées.</p><p>« Pardon. C'est pas mes affaires. »</p><p>« Non! Je suis..touchée. Je t'apprécie beaucoup même si on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps. Je suis contente qu'une fille comme toi veille sur les garçons. Alors, on se dit...Sayonara » et elle a posé un baiser sur ma joue.</p><p>Et je crois, que je savais. Quand elle a supprimé son compte insta. Tout le monde savait déjà. C'est une fille bien, et je suis heureuse de me dire que c'est ce genre de personnalité merveilleuse qui habite le cœur de Louis.</p><p>Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que sayonara veut dire. Il doit être de ces mots qui portent temps de sentiments complexes, qui sont tellement lourds pour le coeur, qu'il vaut mieux les exprimer pour qu'ils s'envolent dans l'air, pour qu'ils s'en aillent à jamais.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Désolé! J'ai vraiment trainé pour le coup aha, j'étais si régulière mais faut croire que j'ai perdu le rythme! Je ne suis même pas certaine que quelqu'un attende ces chapitres, mais ci c'est le cas : merci à toi!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Les aéroports sont les maisons de la mélancolie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ou Louiza et les garçons se retrouvent sur le terminal des départs et des arrivées.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Après avoir prit supplié Garance de ne pas les abandonner tous ici, Louiza va devoir se faire une raison...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Alors là, tu dépasses les bornes! » </p><p>J'ai pas le temps de me remettre de mes émotions que la voix tremblante de Louis résonne contre les parois. </p><p>Vu la tronche qu'il tire, il a tout entendu. </p><p>J'ai merdé. </p><p>« Tu te prend pour qui, sérieux? Qui t'as demandé? »</p><p>« T'as été jusqu'à...t'agenouiller! En mon nom? Comment est-ce.. »</p><p>Ça devait être trop pour moi, parce que j'ai pas pu retenir les larmes aux coins de mes yeux. De le voir comme ça, de l'entendre comme ça. </p><p>« Je sais que c'était pas mon rôle mais...j'allais pas te regarde déprimer sans rien faire! » </p><p>« Ça ne te regardait pas! Dégage. Va t'en Louiza. »</p><p>Et j'imagine que cette fois, je l'ai mérité. Peut-être que c'était bien la première fois d'ailleurs. J'avais beau savoir que ce n'était pas ma place, au fond je me suis senti concerné. J'avais fait preuve de présomption. Je me prenais pour qui  sérieux? On s'était parlé quelques fois, de quel droit je me permettais d'interférer dans leur vie!. J'en ai trop fait. Et toutes ces choses qu'il a dû entendre au final, elles ont été si violentes parce qu'ils en connaissaient la nature. Peut-être qu'il s'était tué pour ne pas avoir à le faire. Et c'était une raison plus que suffisante, pour me demander de le barrer très loin, là où je ne toucherai plus à l'intimité des autres avec mes mains sales. </p><p>« Je sais pas ce que je fous là » ai-je maugré, trois jours plus tard à l'aéroport de Orly Charles de Gaulles. </p><p>« Arrêts de tirer la gueule. » m'a réprimé de Silas. </p><p>« Elle voulait que tu viennes, et on a trouvé une parade pour tes parents, non? » </p><p>J'ai soupiré. Le première avion de Garance en direction de Abu Dhabi partirait d'ici quelques heures. On était venu la saluer, moi, les garçons et d'autres personnes de son entourage que j'avais déjà aperçu à son anniversaire. </p><p>« Ou est Louis? » a reprit Silas, en ajustant sa MontBlanc sur son poignet. </p><p>J'étais tellement dans l'idée que je n'irai plus jamais dans la cage d'escalier que je n'ai même pas penser qu'il pouvait être ici. J'ai fait un rapide tour d'horizon. Il n'y avait que Dalil qui était en train de montrer la cuillère en métal qu'il projette de glisser dans le sac de Garance à Alistair.  Quel abruti. Si seulement Louis bénéficiait d'une once d'optimisme que possédait ce sale type. Ah.</p><p>« Arrêtes de tirer la gueule, déjà que t'es pas très belle. » </p><p>Comment il fait sérieux? Tout le monde une terre d’enterrement. Tout le monde sauf lui, pourtant je sais qu’il tient autant à Garance que tous les autres. Qu’il souffre surement pour Louis. </p><p>« Dalil, tu as déjà aimé quelqu'un? »</p><p>« Que..quoi? » il a plissé ses sourcils, l'air confus. Ça devait être contagieux. J’ai attrapé la cuillère métallique dans sa main, une Villeroy &amp; Boch. Je regarde mon visage distordue dessus. Ça ne doit pas être une image très éloignée de la réalité. </p><p>« Je sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Quand est-ce qu'on dépasse les limite? Quand est-ce qu'on s'aime plus qu'on ne l'aime lui? »</p><p>« J'veux dire, ais-je repris, est-ce qu'il faut faire taire ses sentiments pour ne pas étouffer l'autre avec? Jusqu'à ce que...Ça disparaisse? »</p><p>« C'est le truc le plus idiot que t'ai jamais dit. Ça sert à rien de refouler ses émotions! Bon..J'avoue que quelques fois il vaudrait peut-être mieux les garder pour sois mais...Si elles sont réfléchis et pures? Pourquoi nier leur existence? Tu crois au Mektoub, non? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu poses des questions aussi évidentes...»</p><p>J'en reviens pas. Je crois que...il a dit un truc sensé. Je crois même qu'à demi-mot...Il s'est excusé. </p><p>C'est le raisonnement le plus simple qui existe pourtant, c'est si vrai que ça me fait presque peur.</p><p>« J'arrive pas à croire que t'ai dis quelque chose de pertinent.. » </p><p>« Pardon? » </p><p>Il sait. </p><p>Ce que moi et Louis avant mâché pendant des jours dans nos coins sans les comprendre, il les savait. Bon, je ne dis pas que son application est grandiose mais...Tout est une question d'équilibre.</p><p>À ce moment là, Garance est apparue devant nous dans la tenue la plus simple que je ne l'ai jamais vu porter. </p><p>« Bon et bien, je vais devoir y aller. »</p><p>Elle a salué tout le monde, en accordant une attention particulière aux garçons.</p><p>« Fais des mégas vlogs! » </p><p>« Mail nous aussi! On pensera à toi! » </p><p>Lui ont ordonné Silas et Alistair en lui faisant une grosse embrassades. Même Dalil qui ne touche personne l'a prise dans ses bras. Bien sûr il a glissé sa cuillère dans son sac de voyage et j'ai roulé des yeux. Son génie a une limitations dans le temps. </p><p>« On s'est déjà dis au revoir mais...Y'a jamais trop d'embrassades! » m’a-t-elle jeté en s'approchant de moi. Je l'ai aussi prise dans mes bras. les breloques de ces boucles d’oreilles ont tinté sous ses oreilles nues, et elle sentait si bon. </p><p>« Prends soin de toi! » </p><p>« Toi aussi. Prends soin de toi, et d'eux aussi! » </p><p>Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle s'est mise en tête que j'étais leur pote, mais je pense que ce n'était pas le moment de nier quoi que ce soit. Alors j’ai hoché la tête. </p><p>« Tu sais que Dalila à... » </p><p>« Oui,i je le jetterai dans la poubelle avant les portiques. » </p><p>On s’est regardé une seconde avant d’éclater de rire. Au point d’en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Elle a suivi aussi. Je pense que d’une certaine façon elle et moi, nous avions envie de pleurer. </p><p>« Vous direz au revoir si à Lou de ma part? » </p><p>Et elle devait être si dévastée qu'il ne vienne pas. Ça m'a presque fait lui en vouloir. Pourtant, elle est partie, encouragée par tous. Dans le sillage de ses pas, il n'y avait que les crissements de ces sneakers collector contre le sol. Et je me suis dis qu’avec des chaussures aussi classes, on ne pouvait vraiment aller que dans de beaux endroits. </p><p>« Franchement...Louis est même pas venu je me sens de boire... » </p><p>« Tu te sens toujours de boire... » a rétorqué Silas a Alistair. Ce dernier a soupiré en souriant tristement. </p><p>L'heure était pas vraiment à la fête. </p><p>« Il est irrécupérable » à commenter Dalil, l'air vraiment tourmenté. </p><p>« C'est de moi que vous parlez? » </p><p>Louis? On s'est retourné comme un homme dans sa direction. </p><p>« T'étais où, toi? Tu sais pas lire? On avait dit 20:30! » s'est écrié Alistair. </p><p>« J'étais là... » </p><p>Silas a grimacé. </p><p>« Hein? » </p><p>« J'étais caché derrière le poteaux mais là-bas. » </p><p>« T'es vraiment un gamin... » s’est moqué Dalil. </p><p>Et il avait raison. C'était qu'un gamin. </p><p>Mais moi j’avais encore notre rire au fonds de la gorge, son odeur partout contre mon sweat shirt. Mes regrets partout sur moi. </p><p>« T'es sah, toi? Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici! Si elle te quitte, pars avec elle! Portes tes couilles et arrête de faire le bête type! T’as plus 12 ans! C'est avec ces trois imbéciles que tu veux passer le restant de ta vie? Sérieux? »</p><p>« Hey, toi! » a dit Silas  en me tapant sur l'épaule. Mais j'avais trop de larmes dans les yeux que pour m'arrêter maintenant.</p><p>« Tu m’a demandé combien d'heures vous séparaient. Tu t'inquiétais de chose bien futiles comme du temps qui passe! Mais crois moi, Louis, des décalages il y en a de plus grands! »</p><p>Et cette fois. J'ai du vraiment avoir vider mon sac. Et personne n'a rien dit d'autres. Je ne regardais que Louis et ses yeux aigue-marine braqués sur moi. On s’est fixé un instant dans le vrombissement de l’aéroport. Et j’ai été propulsé dans le couloir. Sauf que cette fois, il ne m’a pas chassé. Il m’a souris. </p><p>« Il y a un autre vol pour Abu Dhabi ce soir. Je le prends, généralement les escales durent quelques heures, j'aurai le temps de la rejoindre avant son vol pour Narita. » </p><p>Il a dégainé un e-ticket, et j'ai du refermer la mâchoire qui avait pendu sur le sol tout le long de son laïus. </p><p>« Louiza, Tu as une force dont je ne dispose pas, tu dis les choses que je n'arrive pas à dire. Et je peux pas honorer ça autrement qu'en faisant confiance à un trait de personnalité pareille. C'est pas trop tard. Pas tant que je le décide, hun? »</p><p>Que quelqu’un cours à la poubelle récupérer la Villeroy &amp; Boch. Je crois qu'il fallu qu'on me ramasse à la petite cuillère parce que j'ai pleuré tellement que l'aéroport est devenu un port. </p><p>« Merci, Lou »  et il m'a embrassé sur le front. Ses lévres était douce contre ma peau. Il n'était pas plus grand que moi et j'ai senti ses cheveux blonds glissé sur les miens, à peine plus foncés.Il sentait bon. Et quand il n’est parti, il ne restaient que ses effluves mélangées à celle de Garance autour de moi.  </p><p>« Bon les gars je file! Je vous appellerai! Je vais rater le vol, sinon! » </p><p>Ils ont à peine eu le temps de lui faire un signe qu'il avait disparu. Mais je n'ai rien pu voir de loin, je n'ai rien su lui répondre alors je l'ai juste regardé, ses yeux verts comme son pull, ses cheveux clairs que l’on partage, son nom qui sonnait comme une version plus douce que le mien ne le pourrait jamais. Je lui ai dis adieu sans vraiment le voir, à travers mes larmes qui troublaient ma vue.</p><p>C'était trop tard pour me le dire à moi-même, mais j'étais amoureuse de Louis Helier. Et ça doit être comme ça qu'on aime les gens, en les poussant à être meilleur, indépendamment de ce que nous voudrions. </p><p>Je pense que mes parents allaient me tuer, n'empêche que j'ai insisté pour rester avec les trois autres pour voir leur avions décoller. On est sorti, j’en pouvais plus de regarder à travers la baie vitré. L’air de dehors sentaient le kérosène et les adieux. </p><p>« Louis c'est ce qu'il veut. C'est une bonne chose. » </p><p>« J'aimerai aimer une femme au point de la suivre partout... » à commenté Silas, ses yeux bruns perdus dans des pensées lointaines. </p><p>« C'est faux. » a rétorqué Alistair. </p><p>« Par contre. A-t-il repris en repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux blond derrière son oreille, je ne savais pas que c'est toi qui l'en avait convaincu. » </p><p>«  Il finira bien par revenir. » a répondu Silas, à ma place. </p><p>« Tant qu'il est heureux » à repris Alistair.</p><p>Et j'étais bien d'accord. Tant qu'il était heureux. </p><p>« Louiza. » m'a appelé Dalil. J'ai tourné ma tête dans sa direction, le vent de l'automne qui arrivait, faisait voltiger mes cheveux dans tous les sens. Il m’a fallu un moment pour déblayer tout ça avant de pouvoir lui répondre. <br/>Et derrière mon paquet de cheveux,s’est affiché air si doux et sérieux sur son visage que je me suis vraiment demandé ce qu'il me voulait. </p><p>« Je voudrais qu'...</p><p>L'avion sur le tarmac avait filé dans le ciel dans un brouhaha qui l'avaient empêché de le comprendre. Entre ça et la pluie qui s'annonçait. J'ai du deviner plus ou moins.</p><p>...date » </p><p>On est jeudi alors… </p><p>« Tu veux dire date? Tu jeunes? J'en ai pas sur moi, désolé. » </p><p>Et je ne le savais pas si bon musulman que pour jeûner autrement que pendant le ramadan. Mais bon! C’est la la sunna! </p><p>« Non! T'as très bien compris! Je vais pas le répéter! » Et aussi grossièrement, il a décollé sa main de la barre en métal  et a disparu dans une rafale de vent. Il veut quoi, wesh? </p><p>« Dalil? Et! Dalil? Sérieux, t'as dis quoi? » Je l’ai poursuivis. </p><p>« Dalil! » </p><p>« Vous foutez quoi vous deux? On rentre! » Alistair nous a fait un signe. </p><p>. J’ai observé les trois immenses garçons dont ont m’avez confié la charge s’éloigner vers le parking de l'aéroport. Silas s’est alors tourné vers moi à son tour, comme pour m’inviter à les rejoindre. A sa gauche il y avait Alistair qui s’était arrêté pour m’attendre, en souriant légèrement. Et puis tout devant, il y avait Dalil qui était déjà en train d’aller de l’avant. </p><p>« Allez,  FlousslessLou, m'a lancé Silas,  grouille si tu veux pas rentrer en RER. »</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yo! Ça fait longtemps mdr je suis pas du tout régulière mais promis, j'essayerai de l'être un peu plus! Surtout que là...On entre dans la partie fun du bail...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. UMLA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ou Louiza prend l'eau sous la grisaille</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Le départ de Garance s'annonce beaucoup moins calme que Louiza l'aurait cru,...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le bruit sourd d'une main qui frappe sur mon banc à de quoi me faire sursauter jusqu'au plafond. C'est Dalil. </p><p>« Non mais ça va pas?! » </p><p>« Opera. 13h dimanche prochain! Actives ta 4g. » </p><p>Hein? </p><p>Il m'a craché ça et j'ai à peine le temps de procéder à la réception de l'info qu'il a disparu dans le couloir. </p><p>C'était quoi ça? </p><p>« Est-ce que...» s'est exclamé ma voisine Émilie Marceau, en me regardant avec de gros yeux. </p><p>« Selon moi...C'est un rencard. » a--t-elle conclu, avant de se retourner. </p><p>Un quoi?! Non, non pas possible. Y’'avait erreur sur l'info. Mais le Bouquet d'idiote m'envoyait tellement d'ondes maléfiques que j'ai fuis en dehors de la classe pour éviter qu'elle me 3yen. De toute façon, c'était trop ridicule pour être vrai. Je devais avoir mal compris. </p><p>Et le dimanche suivant, alors que je faisais le marché avec ma mère. J'ai bien veillé à mettre mon téléphone sur silencieux dans le fond de mon sac. <br/>Il faisait un froid de canard, c'était la première fois depuis des jours. Maman à réajusté son foulard sur ses oreilles en disant qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on s'empresse de rentrer. Vu les gros nuages qui avaient assombri le ciel toute la journée, on allait sûrement payer toutes ces journées de bons temps avec un orage . </p><p>« Arrête de rêvasser toi, prends le sac. » </p><p>Elle m'a tendu un sac de fruits, que j'ai attrapé en soupirant. Fallait que j'arrête d'y penser. Et c'est parce que je savais ça que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. </p><p>« Quelle heure il est? » </p><p>« Bah ça alors! Toujours sur son téléphone et tu sais as regarder toi même? » </p><p>« S'te plait ma batterie est déchargée. » </p><p>Elle a sorti son vieux Wiko pour me le montrer. 16h27. </p><p>« Oh! Regarde moi ces courges en promo! » </p><p>C'était ridicule. Pourtant j'avais ces mots qui passait dans mon crâne. Opéra. Dimanche prochain. 13h. </p><p>J'étais en retard. </p><p>Et j'avais pas activé ma 4g. </p><p>J'aimais pas le sentiment de culpabilité qui était en train de me gagner. J'avais consenti à rien du tout. J'étais dans mon droit de pas venir. J'allais pas me le farcir même le dimanche, wesh? <br/>Il ferait quoi? </p><p>Quoi qu'il n'avait pas déjà fait. </p><p>Non. C'était une mauvaise idée. J'étais mieux ici à me moquer des marchands qui criaient comme des putois. </p><p>J'ai continué à errer avec ma mère, quand il a commencé à pleuvoir. Le bruit des bâches qui se plie, des cageots de légumes qu'on range, des tables qu'on déplie, de la voix qui indique à maman que j'ai un truc important à faire avec Harmonie résonnant dans la rue. Mon pass qui bipe à la gare de Courneuve. Qui rebipe pour sortir à Auber. Tout ça couvert sous le tonnerre qui gronde. </p><p>Y'a aucune chance qu'ils soit encore là. Je suis une idiote d'être venu. Il serait un idiot de m'avoir attendu. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à l'heure avant de sortir de la gare. J'ai pas les couilles de sortir mon portable. Parce que je renvois en boucle Émilie Marceau se tourner vers moi et me dire que c'est un rencard. Et que je ne peux pas le croire. </p><p>Il était 17h16. Et il semble que nous étions tout les deux des idiots. </p><p>Parce qu'il m'attend. Sous une casquette, les mains rentrées dans son sweat. Des filles qui le zieutent à l'arrêt de bus. </p><p>« Tu sais? Tu peux t'abriter sous mon para-» j’ai deviné, sur les lèvres de l’une d’entre elle, planté à quelques mètres. </p><p>« J'attends quelqu'un. »  il a sorti son téléphone pour gratter quelque chose. Peut-être son chauffeur. Ou son jet privé. Ou même son yacht. </p><p>Mais j'ai quand même dégainé mon portable, histoire de vérifier que c'était lui. <br/>J'ai activé ma 4g et une ribambelle de notifs insta sont tombées les une après les autres. Au point que les gens autour de moi se retourne dans ma direction. </p><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi? » j'ai envoyé. </p><p>« Connecte deux neurones. Connasse va!  T'as vu l'heure? T'es où? » </p><p>J'étais sur le trottoir d'en face. Mais avec sous mon jean noir, ma veste noire, mon écharpe grise, on pouvait pas dire que je sortais de lot. C'est pas trop tard pour partir. Pourtant, j'ai accepté l'appel entrant mais si ça allait griller mon forfait. </p><p>« Enfin. Espèce de...Argh.. Tu me voies? » </p><p>« Hmm. »</p><p>« Je te vois pas. » </p><p>« Tu prends le métro, toi? » </p><p>« Non. J'ai fais exprès de prendre une station connue pour qu'une gueuse comme toi se fasse pas arrêter. » </p><p>« T'es vraiment qu'un sale connard! » </p><p>J'ai dû cracher celle-là trop fort. Parce que des gens se sont retournés sur moi. Un nouveau soupir m'a échappé. J'ai rabattu ma capuche sur ma tête. Il pleuvait des cordes. </p><p>« Si c'est comme ça, je pars » </p><p>Allez hop. Raccroché. Pourquoi j'avais bougé jusqu'ici même. J'aurai jamais du le débloquer. </p><p>« Attends, Louiza. » </p><p>Je dois avouer que je faisais plus attention à l'écran qu'au reste, parce que quand il est arrivé par derrière en tirant sur ma veste en jean, j'ai senti tout les poils de mon corps se hérisser en étant pousser en arrière. Il m'a rattraper pour pas que je me mette la gueule. Je lui aurais mis un coup de pied, si j'avais pas remarqué qu'il tremblait comme une feuille. </p><p>Putain. </p><p>Il était trempé comme s'il s'était jeté dans la Seine.</p><p>Combien de temps il m'a attendu comme ça? Est-ce qu'il est venu à l'avance? Est-ce qu'il a vraiment prit le métro? </p><p>Non, non, non!  Hors de question que je le regarde dans les yeux et que je culpabilise. Je me suis mordu la langue en regardant par terre. C'était peut être à cause de ma paire de Reebok miteuses et de ses Balenciaga. Que j'ai pas fait demi- tour. Car les miennes étaient sèches, et les siennes non.</p><p>« Quel crétin poireaute 3h dans la rue! » me suis-je énervé, pour me dédouaner. </p><p>Mais j'avais raison. N'empêche que ce qu'il a dit après ça m'a prise de court.</p><p>« Tu répondais pas...J'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé un truc c'est tellement loin de l'endroit étrange où tu habites? » </p><p>Hormis le mépris de classe, je l'ai trouvé parfaitement culottée. Parce que franchement Dalil, il n'y avait personne qui avait plus da heureux pour moi que tu ne l'avais été. C'est ce que j'aurai du lui dire, mais l'air inquiet sur son visage, air inquiet qui n'y avait aucunement sa place après ce qu'il avait fait, j'ai pas m'empêcher de laisser passer. </p><p>Je suis une idiote. </p><p>« Tu peux dégager maintenant? » j'ai dis en le repoussant. </p><p>« Pardon..Je...J-je g-gèle. » </p><p>J'ai roulé des yeux devant ses dents qui claquaient. Il était tout rabougris sur lui-même, la toile de ses vêtements affichaient des tontes probablement plus foncés qu'à l'origine, ayant absorbés toute l'eau que le ciel de Paris avait déversé sur lui. </p><p>« Évidemment que tu gèles tu crois qu'on est dans ton désert, le Bédouin? »</p><p>« Le-le bédouin? » </p><p>Je crois qu'il a essayé de serrer les dents, mais elles claquent beaucoup trop que pour que son air contrarié soit vraiment impactant. C'est la culpabilité, ou le fait qu'il soit inoffensif, mais j'ai soupiré en lui indiquant d'avancer. La pluie avait beau avoir arrêté de tomber, il avait toujours l'air d'avoir aussi froid. </p><p>« Allez. On va prendre un café. J'te khalass. » </p><p>« J'espère b-bien que tu me « khalass » tch! » </p><p> J'ai haussé les sourcils, mais ce moment d'inattention m'a valu de le laisser se diriger vers...L'Autre Côté. </p><p>« J'peux savoir ou tu vas? » </p><p>« Galeries Lafayette. 'Veux pas rester dehors une secondes de plus... » </p><p>J'ai vite fais les comptes de la fortune sur ma carte. Les Galeries Lafayette n'étaient pas une option. Angelina c'est très jolie, mais peut-être dans une autre vie. Par contre le Brioche Dorée, c'était négociable. Fallait juste qu'il prenne un truc en premier. </p><p>« Viens..Plutôt par là..J'connais un endroit sympa c'est pas loin! » </p><p>Il a grommelé quelque chose avant de revenir devant moi. Par contre il marchait beaucoup trop vite. Je l'aurai bien rattrapé en trottinant mais un type m'a arrêté sur le chemin. Il portait ces vestes fluos qui essayent de vendre des trucs. </p><p>« Mademoiselle? Une seconde pour une enquête? » </p><p>Je savais très bien quoi répondre, suffisait de le dire que t'étais mineur et il lâchait ta veste. Mais non. </p><p>Il a fallu que Dalil lui fasse les gros yeux en se redressant soudainement.</p><p>« Tu lui veux quoi, Deliveroo? » </p><p>Oh. Allah donne moi la patience.</p><p>Je l'ai poussé en appréhendant le pire. Le garçon était toujours devant nous, luttant surement pour masquer sa fatigue de n’être tombé que sur des imbéciles dans ce genre. </p><p>« Désolé, on est mineur! Bonne chance! » </p><p>Et j'ai tiré la capuche de Dalil. De l’eau m’a filé sur les doigts. </p><p>« Hmar! C'est pas un livreur Deliveroo. C'est u-» </p><p>« C'est toi aussi là! Tu laisses n'importe qui te par... » </p><p>Beurk. Beurk. Il fait vraiment tout pour que je le déteste!</p><p>«  Le Coran, tu es vraiment stupide! » </p><p>On s'est chamaillé comme ça jusqu'à arriver au métro. J'avais la flemme de passer par le haut, l'humidité devait sûrement m'avoir donné  l'air d'un caniche. </p><p>« On va passer par la station, ok? » </p><p>Il a rechigné mais m'a quand même suivi. Un grand coup d’air nous est passé dessus lorsqu'on s’est engouffré dans la station. C'est à ce moment là que je suis tombé devant des toilettes. J'avais mes règles, c'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose de vérifier.</p><p> Franchement, la tâche de sang aurait mieux valu. </p><p>« Tu veux encore t'arrêter? » </p><p>« J'dois vérifier un truc! »</p><p>Dalil a poussé un long râle. Avant de sortir ses mains de sa poche. J'ai complètement ignoré le signe qui indiquait que les toilettes étaient fermées. C'était pas pour deux minutes! </p><p>« J'suis sur que tu vas en profiter pour te barrer je viens avec toi. »</p><p>« C'est les toilettes pour filles. » </p><p>« Y'a personne, c'est bon! » </p><p>« Dis plutôt que t'as peur de te perdre sans moi, tu devrais suivre les étoiles comme tes ancêtres. »</p><p>« Dépêches toi, Louiza, je suis pas en train de rigoler. » </p><p>Ça m'a fait rire de l'entendre rager en se lavant les mains, il avait l'air vraiment dégoûté et c'était bien fait pour lui. J'ai vite fais ce que j'avais à faire et heureusement. C'était la cascade. </p><p>« Ça te gêne pas que je sois là? » il a dit, l'air vraiment exaspéré. </p><p>« Je t'ai vomi dessus, on est plus à ça près. » </p><p>« Tsss. T'es vraiment une crasseuse. »</p><p>Quand j'ai fini par jeter tout ce qu'il fallait je suis sorti pour me laver les mains. J'ai regardé la petite mine de Dalil dans le miroir sale. Je n'avais plus peur mais j'aurai menti en disant que ça ne me faisait pas toujours mal de le voir. Et c'était pas sensé être beaucoup plus horrible? Ça fait un mois, et parfois le soir je repense à ce local où nous étions seul. Mais là maintenant, je n'avais plus peur. </p><p>Je sais pas si c'est comme ça que j'allais me réparer. Je ne pense pas que ça soit grâce à lui, mais j'allais devoir continuer à l'affronter. </p><p>Et je crois qu'il était près à le faire aussi. <br/>Je me soignerai moi-même. <br/>Il comprendra lui-même. </p><p>On doit se coltiner les gens qui nous méprise, à ceux qui nous aime. On doit le faire avec ceux qui nous brusque, avec ceux qui nous gêne. </p><p>On cohabitera l'un, l'autre. </p><p>On ne peux rien faire de plus. </p><p>J'ai fredonné: une main lave l'autre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. On l'a fait dans les toilettes du métro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ou Louiza s'étonne de l'avoir fait, dans les toilettes du métro</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Louiza s'est finalement présenté au rendez-vous de Dalil! L'orage gronde dehors, mais heureusement ils sont à l'abri...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« T'écoutes du rap toi? » </p><p>J'ai éclaté de rire en savonnant les mains. Franchement. </p><p>« TOI, t'écoutes du rap? » </p><p>Il est fou, lui. </p><p>« J'sais pas...T'as plus l'air de chanter qu'il parle avec une Anissa mais que tu t'appelles Wejdene. » </p><p>J'ai éclaté de rire. Parce que c'etait ridicule dans sa bouche mais quand même drôle, et que meme s'il s'en moquait il l'avait répété avec le bon rythme. C'était un idiot fini. Et il était aussi en train de me traiter du b-word indirectement, ça s'entendait. Il méritait des gifles. </p><p>« J'écoute ça aussi. C'est un problème? Je te trouve bien méprisant envers une culture que tu t'appropries comme si c'était la tienne. » </p><p>« Quoi? » </p><p>Il a froncé les sourcils dans le miroir l'air de pas vraiment comprendre ce que je voulais dire. La gentrification hun. Ca se voit aux fringues de streetwear que je pourrais même pas imaginer toucher qu'il porte. A sa façon de se tenir dans cette endroit comme s'il était trop étriqué pour lui et son nom composé. </p><p>« Ah. Évidemment. Tu ne comprends rien. » </p><p>« Je comprends que tu me fais perdre mon temps. Sortons d'ici, j'ai super froid. » </p><p>« Franchement, t'abuses il fait pas froid à l'intérieur. » </p><p>Il s'est dirigé vers la porte et a actionné la clinge. Sans succès. Quoi encore? </p><p>« Tu fais la douillette, tu veux pas mettre tes mains dessus. Regarde ma technique pour pas la toucher. » </p><p>J'ai attraper une serviette en papier pour ouvrir comme d'habitude. Sans succès. </p><p>Hun? </p><p>« Euh? » </p><p>« Bah alors la fille du concierge? Ton ascension sociale t'as fais oublier tes instincts primaires? » </p><p>Je l'ai ignoré et j'ai tiré plus sur la porte. Putain. </p><p>« C'est fermé? »</p><p>« Quoi? Pousse toi! » et cette fois il a vraiment attraper la clinge sans rechigner à la toucher. J'ai alors repensé au petit écriteau devant le couloir. Oh, oh. </p><p>« Putain, on est con. Ça va être fermé. C'est dimanche et les gars de la maintenance viendront que demain... » </p><p>Il a dégainé son téléphone. Mais je savais. Ici...</p><p>« C'est l'âge de pierre? Y'a pas de réseaux? » </p><p>« On est dans les sous-sols de la ville, abruti! » </p><p>J'ai essayé de regarder au dessus de nous. La petite fenêtre donnait sur l'extérieur mais était beaucoup trop exiguë pour que j'y passe. Alors lui. Quoi que, j'aurai eu aucun scrupule à le laisser ici. Dalil a commencé à s'énerver et j'ai essayé de mettre mon téléphone en hauteur, histoire d'essayer de capter ne serait-ce qu'une barre. </p><p>« Si on sait envoyer des hommes en orbite autour de la terre on devrait pouvo- » </p><p>« Moi aussi j'aimerai qu'on vide un peu les caisses de l'ESA pour l'injecter dans celle de la SNCF, mais c'était pas moi la gosse de riche ici! » </p><p>A ce moment là il s'est mit à tousser.<br/>
J'ai sauté de mon perchoir et en frottant mes mains l'une contre l'autre j'ai remarqué qu'il s'approchait de moi. Mon sang n’a fait qu’un tour. </p><p>Mon corps a parlé en premier et je lui ai donné un coup. Ça devait être l'adrénaline parce qu'il est tombé par terre directement. Je me suis demandé si je pouvais le tuer en le tabassant avec des brosses de toilettes quand il a toussé à nouveau. C'était une vilaine chute. Je me suis approché lentement. </p><p>« T'es mort? »</p><p>Il a poussé un long gémissement avant de se relever. Ça devait l'avoir sonné suffisamment pour qu'il garde ses distances. Je me suis éloigné le plus possible et on est resté assis comme ça pendant au moins une demi-heure. Il était tout rouge, et il n'avait pas dit un seule truc. Sa tête rentrée dans ses genoux, il respirait tellement fort que j'ai crains qu'ils aspire tout l'oxygène de la pièce. Je lui ai dis, mais à ça non plus il n'a rien répondu. Il a juste toussé encore. </p><p>J'ai jeté un œil à l'heure. 18h10. Si personne ne revenait d'ici là. On y passerait la nuit. J'étais pas enthousiaste. Je n'aime pas ses jacasseries, mais elles contrairement à son silence elle ne me terrifie pas. Fallait que je fasse quelque chose avant de faire une crise d'angoisse. </p><p>Je mourrais de chaud, j'ai enlevé ma veste et j'aurai bien retiré mon sweat-shirt aussi, mais je portais qu'un t-shirt en dessous. J'aimais pas cette ambiance. C'était pesant. Ma chaussure a crissé contre le carrelage terne par terre. J'étais en train de me faire une queue de cheval quand il a appelé mon nom dans un gémissement étrange. </p><p>« Louiza » </p><p>Un frisson m’a parcouru. </p><p>« Si tu me touche je me mords la langue suffisamment fort pour me suicider, est-ce que t'as compris?! » j'étais déjà debout pour lui mettre un coup de poing quand j'ai effleuré son front du bout des doigts. Mais...il était juste échouer par terre, comme un cadavre de baleine. Il m’a semblé minuscule tout à coup, comme s’il avait rétréci sous la pluie. </p><p>« Dalil? » </p><p>J'ai retiré sa casquette en collant ma main sur son front. Il était brûlant. </p><p>« Aah tu l'as pas lavé les mains, arrête de... » pendant une minute j'ai cru qu'il allait tourner de l'œil du coup je lui ai attrapé l'arrière de la tête. </p><p>Je devrais la lâcher. </p><p>C'est ça que j'ai pensé.</p><p> Je devrais m'en foutre. Franchement c'était sa faute. Je lui avais rien demandé, moi. Il faisait que s'inviter partout. Que s'imposer partout. </p><p>« Louiza, tu te dis sûrement que je mérite toutes les insultes...Et..Tout les coups.. » </p><p>Et oui. Exactement. C’est exactement ce que je suis en train de me dire, et c’est une bonne chose que tu en sois conscient. Mais...</p><p>Haaa. </p><p>Je sais. Je suis trop bête. C'est pour ça que je suis venue, après tout. Je suis venue vérifier que ma bêtise n'était pas différente de la sienne.  J'ai entrepris d'enlever mon sweatshirt. Et je l'ai enroulé autour de son cou. On s'est collé sur le radiateur qui était encore légèrement chaud mais qui finirai sûrement par refroidir incessamment sous peu. Il se faisait tard.  C'est quand il a toussé une nouvelle fois que je me suis rappelé que j'avais un trésor dans mon sac. </p><p>J'ai sorti ma bouteille d'eau et une boîte de comprimé que je gardais tout le temps. </p><p>« Ouvre la bouche. » </p><p>« C'est quoi? » </p><p>« Un médicament pour les règles, ouvre la bouche. » </p><p>« Mais t'es folle, toi! Je bois pas ça! » </p><p>Il était franchement en train de faire un caprice. Je savais pas vraiment quels effets ça pouvaient avoir sur un garçon, mais j'étais sur d'une chose : ça calmait les maux de tête. On avait rien à perdre. </p><p>« Hmar! T'as choppé la crève! J'espère que c'est que ça! Putain! Maintenant, tu fais comme je dis! » Quelle idée de sortir fringué comme ça. Quelle idée d’attendre une meuf qu’on méprise sous la pluie pendant des heures. </p><p>Il m'a regardé d'une drôle de façon d'un coup, mais c'est comme s'il était devenu plus docile. Il a rougi quand les doigts ont effleurés sa langue mais je l'ai ignoré. Dalil a fini  par boire une gorgée d'eau et puis il a froncé les sourcils. Orh. </p><p>« Quelle endroit pourri pour avoir une fièvre. » </p><p>J'ai enlevé mon écharpe et je l'ai enroulé dedans en frictionnant son pull. Avec du papier toilette que j'ai collé et de l'eau, j'ai fais improvisé une compresse froide que j'ai collé sur sa tête. Il devait avoir tellement froid. Pour la peine,  j'y ai rajouté ma veste et j'ai tiré sa tête sur mes genoux du mieux que je pouvais. </p><p>Et c'était tout ce que je pouvais faire. </p><p>« Va falloir attendre maintenant. Prends ton mal en patience. Allah y chefik! »</p><p>« On est dans des toilettes... » </p><p>« Ah merde! Je voulais dire...Hmm..Courage. »</p><p>Il respirait fort, et son grand corps resserré tremblait un peu moins qu’il y a quelques minutes. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison idiote j’ai passé une main dans ses cheveux comme ma mère le faisait avec moi. Mais ça a suffit pour qu'il enfonce sa tête dans mes jambes, beaucoup moins crispé. </p><p>Je pouvais que penser à mes parents qui allaient probablement préparés mon enterrement. Ou mourir d'inquiétude avant que j'y arrive. </p><p>« Tes parents vont s'inquiéter? » il a minaudé sa voix étouffé dans le tissu de mon jean. </p><p>« Comme les tiens. » </p><p>« Ça fait un moment que je les ai pas vu. » </p><p>« Comment ça? » </p><p>Il a toussé avant de me répondre. Eurk.. Sur mon jean. </p><p>« J'habite tout seul ici. Dans le loft. Mes parents sont à Doha. » </p><p>La capitale du Qatar. Waah. C'est plutôt loin que la carte. </p><p>Il parlait de celui où il m'avait amené la dernière fois. Tout seul, dans ce grand appartement? Pour moi qui suit toujours encombré par le bruit c'est quelque chose d'enviable mais en vrai...Est-ce que ça me plairait une vie de solitude? </p><p>« Tu te sens pas trop abandonné? » j'ai osé, probablement parce qu'il n'avait plus l'air d'un leader tyrannique ou d'un fils à papa. Parce qu'il ne ressemblait à plus rien du tout avec ses petits yeux et son teint blafard.</p><p>Attendez? Il est en train de me faire pitié? </p><p>« T'essayes pas à la psychologie de comptoir. Ça te va pas. » </p><p>À ce moment là il a levé les yeux difficilement vers les miens. Et franchement, il faisait beaucoup moins peur d'un coup. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de glousser. C’est vrai que ça ne m’allait pas. </p><p>« Ah, je ne pourrais pas comprendre. Mon immeuble est scellé dans  l'asphalte, ton manoir flotte sur une île artificielle. Ça ne sert à rien d'en discuter. » </p><p>« C'est pas un manoir. » </p><p>« C'est un détail. » </p><p>« C'est comme dire que tu parles avec une Anissa alors que la concernée est une Wejdene. » </p><p>Je l’ai toisé un long moment, mon visage suspendu au dessus du sien. Mais contrairement à ce que j’attendais, il était sérieux. Mon rire a raisonné entre les murs crasseux des chiottes.</p><p>« Tu racontes n'importe quoi...Tu dois commencer à divaguer. Tu devrais dormir. » </p><p>Mais il n’a pas baissé le regard pour autant, il a continué à me fixer. Malgré ses paupières lourdes et bombées, sur ses yeux luisants, grippés. La vision m’a troublé, mais pas autant que ce qu’il a dit ensuite. </p><p>« J'essaye de parler un langage que tu peux comprendre. ». </p><p>En arabe en plus. C'est peut-être ça le problème depuis le début, on parle sans se comprendre. Je ne sais pas vraiment si on peut régler ça, si ça peux nous faire aller mieux. Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt en vérité, pourtant...il y a bien un langage que l'on puisse suivre. </p><p>« Tu ne parle que de Wejdene mais...J'aime aussi Fairouz, et le son que font les cassettes de mon père lorsqu'il écoute Oum Kalthoum. »</p><p>Je sais pas ce que j'ai dis de si surprenant, d’ailleurs, je n’ai rien dis de très spécial du tout.  Pourtant, Dalil s'est redressé soudainement pour me me regarder, bien en face. Ses pupilles si noires avaient quelque chose de plus vivace. C'était peut être le sentiment de froideur qui s’était atténué. Son regard a glissé vers mes lèvres, et en réponse à ça j'ai regardé les siennes. J'ai senti la boule dans mon ventre. On voyait toujours la trace de morsure que j’y avais marqué. Ça a duré une fraction de secondes avant qu’il ne soupire en 'attrapant mon sweat pour se faire un coussin sur lequel il s'est jeté.</p><p>« Je vais essayer de dormir. Ne fais rien à mon beau visage. » </p><p>Je ne sais pas si c'était volontairement qu'il s'était éloigné, mais ça m'a soulagé. Je me suis assise à côté de lui, et j'ai contemplé les néons grésillants des lumières automatiques qui ont fini par s'éteindre. On entendait que sa respiration, et avec toutes les choses que j'avais à penser, à propos de mes parents, de mes cours, de Louis, des jours sans lui, il n'y avait aucun bruit. </p><p>On l'a fait dans les toilettes du métro. On a trouvé une façon de parler sans se hurler dessus. Et il y a encore beaucoup de chose que je ne comprends pas, mais ça ne doit pas être très important. C'et ce que j'ai pensé en me faisant de la place en dessous de mon écharpe. Je suis obligé de passer à autre chose, et lui aussi. Mais j’ai le droit de le faire comme je le désire. Et moi qui avait été dépossédé de tellement de choses, ça m’a fait, tellement de bien. </p><p>Quand au matin j'ai entendu le bruit de la serrure et compris qu'on était enfin délivré, il était 5h passée. J'ai ignoré le fait d'avoir les cuisses emmêlées avec celle de Dalil et je me suis relevé, courbaturée. Toutes les jointures de mon corps me faisaient mal, et j'ai donné un coup de pied léger dans le genoux du loire qui était emmitouflés dans mon écharpe. </p><p>« Oh mon dieu! S'est écrié un monsieur moustachu, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici? » </p><p>« On s'est fait enfermé, M'sieur. » </p><p>« C'est pas un endroit pour faire des saloperies. » </p><p>Des quoi? </p><p>J'ai senti le rouge me monter aux joues, et décidément j'étais pas là seule. On est sorti comme deux flèches du métro, plus gênés qu’autre chose. Dalil était patraque, et je l'ai aidé à marcher parce qu'il avait encore la tête qui tournait. </p><p>« Tu devrais rester chez toi aujourd'hui. » et après ça j'ai baillé hyper fort. Le premiers bus passait à peine dans la rue, et la pâle lumière du matin était l’affront de trop après la nuit étrange que nous venions de passer. J’ai fini par le lâcher devant le premier taxi que nous avons trouvé dans la rue.  </p><p>« Louiza.., a commencé Dalil, Je... » </p><p>« Non, rien. » </p><p>Mais il a soupiré, avant de s'engouffrer dans la voiture. Il portait toujours mon écharpe, mais je n’ai pas trouvé l'énergie de le lui faire remarquer. </p><p> </p><p>La porte du taxi s’est claqué avant de partir dans un vrombissement humide,  et c'est comme ça que cette aventure ridicule s'est terminée.<br/>
Chacun de notre côté de la ligne, j'ai laissé l'image de mes Reebok contre ses Balenciaga  s'effriter dans les paysages ternes du RER A.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Je sais que Anissa de Wejdene a buzzé y'a longteeeeeemps (entre temps elle a sorti un album wesh), mais comprenez moi! J'ai écris ce chapitre il y'a des mois. J'adore toujours autant le lire, j'ai l'impression que pour la première fois ces deux personnalités chaotiques se sont compris. Et j'espère, que vous l'avez senti aussi! J'espère qu'il vous a plu autant qu'à moi! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Hello, jeunesse dorée</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ou Louiza goûte aux joies douteuses de la socialisation</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Après avoir passé un date désastreux avec Dalil dans les toilettes du métro, il faut bien retourner en cours....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les trucs ont commencé à devenir grave bizarre le lundi suivant. </p><p>D'habitude, quelqu'un devait toujours avoir forcé mon casier en scred pour y poser un truc dégueu ou me chopper un truc (Cnf. Dalil). Sauf que cette fois, tout était normal et pire : il était réparé. Le loquet était neuf et la porte ne produisait plus cet horrible grincement. </p><p>C'était à n'y rien comprendre. </p><p>J'avais la tête comme un sceau parce que je venais de me faire allumer par les vieux. Franchement, ça c'était moins mal passé que je l'aurai cru. Dieu merci en recevant un appel panique de ma mère, Harm' avait eu la clarté d'esprit de le dire que je pionçais chez elle. </p><p>J'suis rentrée en douce au matin, profitant que ma mère soit partie bosser. Mon père ronflait dans sa chambre, depuis son accident, il glande. C'était ma chance pour récupérer mon uniforme et mon sac de cours discretos. </p><p>Mais cette matinée à me la jouer 007. J'ai accepté que peut-être, ma chance avait tourné. </p><p>Et pour que, on pouvait dire que cette rotation, c'était du 180. </p><p>Les secondes qui avaient prit beaucoup de plaisir à se foutre de ma gueule avait arrêter par je ne sais quel miracle, les premières de mon niveau me s'étaient mit à me saluer et les terminales qui en général m'ignoraient ou m'envoyaient de mauvais regards me dévisageaient avec curiosité dans le couloir. </p><p>Al Hamdoullilah je m'étais douché, parce que franchement j'avais hésite ce matin faute d'être en retard ou de me faire prendre. Je devais avoir des cernes affreuses et j'étais toute courbaturé de ma nuit horrible. </p><p>C'est peut-être pour ça que quand les filles de ma classe m'ont toute salué en me proposant d'essayer de m'attacher les cheveux, de me prêter de l'anti-cernes, et leur jus de fruit, j'ai laissé coulé. </p><p>J'attendais le coup dans la nuque et il n'est jamais venu, en me regardant dans le reflet de mon portable j'ai remarqué que j'avais l'air beaucoup plus joli qu'en arrivant - une prouesse de maquillage -. Je faisais jamais de queue de cheval, mais franchement j'allais commencer! Tout allait beaucoup trop bien jusqu'à ce qu'Emilie Marceau, ma voisine, me demande comment c'était passé mon date. Hah? </p><p>J'ai rongé un ongle franchement verni en me demandant comment j'éluder  la question. Je voulais pas qu'elle en parle trop fort. </p><p>« C'était pas vraiment un...Comment tu sais que j'ai été? » ai-je coupé, réalisant soudain que c'était pas le sujet. </p><p>Émilie a mis une mèche blonde derrière son oreille en me tendant son portable. Il y avait une photo de moi et Dalil dans la rue, une photo qui avait été prise la vieille et elle était sur le spotted du lycée! </p><p>Ma surprise a du se voir sur mon visage prce que Émilie a gloussé. </p><p>« Va falloir t'y habituer. La photo a été posté vers 7H! Vous avez du passer le week-end ensemble, la chance! » </p><p>Quoi? </p><p>"T'y habituer"</p><p>Quoi? </p><p>"Posté à 7H!"</p><p>QUOI? </p><p>"Week-end ensemble"</p><p>Week-end ensemble. Week-end ensemble. </p><p>Non, non! J'ai passe le week-end à tafer, puis au marché puis dans les toilettes du métro contre mon gré! Il était pas question de qui que ce soit ensemble! </p><p>Alors pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça? Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme ça? </p><p>Seigneur, je vais m'évanouir. C'est quoi ce sous-entendus? Est-ce que c'est légal, même? J'ai attrapé mon portable pour signaler la photo avant de me souvenir que l'autre abruti que je tire par le bras sur la photo m'a fait griller tout mon forfait! L'idée de voler le portable d'Emilie pour le supprimer m'a effleuré l'esprit parce très franchement, Gossip girl était beaucoup plus agréable à regarder qu'à vivre. </p><p>Au même moment, j'ai reçu un message de Camille qui se posait la même question que moi. </p><p>« Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde dit que tu es sortie avec avec Dalil? » </p><p>Ma tête allait explosé. J'avais beau avoir l'air plus fraîche, j'étais au plus bas de mon énergie vitale. Pas même la sonnerie qui marquait la ruse déjeuner n'a pu faire quoi que ce soit pour que j'emerge. J'ai du errer un moment dans le lycée, trainé par Emilie Marceau et ses copines. </p><p>« J'arrive pas à croire que ça soit Flouss-Less-Lou! » </p><p>« Ferme la, Silas! » </p><p>En entendant leur voix dans le couloir, mon premier réflexe aurait été de me faire la malle. Mais le « Oh! qui voilà! » de Alistair à vite fait de me clouer sur place. </p><p>Je sais pourquoi j'ai rougi en voyant Dalil. C'est parce qu'il a rougi en premier et aussi parce que je sentais très bien la tension romantique dans l'air. Sauf que c'était pas la mienne, mais celle de tout les crétins autour qui faisait tourner leurs turbines à cent à l'heure. </p><p>« Bonjour » il a dit comme si ça lui brûlait la gorge. N'empêche c'était peut-être le cas. Il y a quelques heures encore, il était allongé sur le sol des toilettes de la station Richelieu, et maintenant il est là. </p><p>« Ça va mieux? » j'ai demandé, maladroite au possible. </p><p>Il a hoché la tête lentement, visiblement très embarrassé. Il devait sentir les sous-entendus aussi. Le rire gras de Silas n'a pas aidé. </p><p>« Vous avez six ans ou quoi? » </p><p>« Ta gueule, toi! » </p><p>J'ai attendu qu'il demande. Qu'il explique. Même en se moquant de moi. Un truc du genre : « Moi? Avec cette prolo? Vous l'avez regardé? » </p><p>Mais il n'a rien dit. J'ai beau lui avoir envoyé des appels de phare, il s'est juste contenté de rougir encore plus. J'ai envie de le secouer. </p><p>« Alors Louiza, vous avez passé vingt-quatre heures ensemble? On dirait le nom d'un film! » à commenté Alistair qui s'était approché de moi, ces yeux bleus brillant comme des gyrophares de police. </p><p>« Euh..Enfaite bah, il s'est ri- »</p><p>Mais j'ai pas eu le temps de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit que la cloche à retentit à nouveau dans le couloir. </p><p>« On se voit plus tard, Louiza » a articulé Dalil qui avait fait une interruption dans ses chamailleries avec Silas pour me fixer un instant. Et comme ça, ils ont disparu dans le couloir, sans rien éclaircir du tout. </p><p>Ça m'a saoulé, son silence. Mais j'aurai menti que ce n'était pas agréable que des filles qui ne me calculent pas tant que ça en général m'adressent la parole, gloussent à mes côtés, rentrent avec moi dans la salle de classe. Et tout ce dont j'ai pu rêver pour ma vie scolaire m'était offert pour cette modique somme? Une photographie? </p><p>Alors oui, elles étaient intéressées et elle m'éjecteraient sûrement si elles savaient qu'elles se méprenaient complètement sur la situation, mais ca faisait si longtemps qu'on l'avait pas cala...Depuis le collège! Ma propre lâcheté m'a surprise à nouveau, mais je n'ai rien pu faire que me laisser prendre dans ce filet si réconfortant. Peut-être que cette rumeur idiote signerait la fin d'une longue chute solitaire? </p><p>Car si cela pouvait m'épargner de sortir de mon statut de martyr prolétarienne encore quelques mois. </p><p>Un soupir m'a échappé dans un mouvement de ma couette. </p><p>Faudrait que je remercie Dalil d'avoir laisser couler. Peut-être qu'il voulait vraiment faire la paix. C'est ce que j'ai pensé tout le reste de la journée, avant de me faire attraper à la sortie des cours. </p><p>« Louiza? » ce petite accent marinant dans une voix fluette, je le connaissais bien. </p><p>« Mirjana? Ça va depuis la dernière fois? » elle m'avait coupé dans ma réflexion alors que je traînais dans l'escalier principal.  </p><p>« Oui! Merci de m'avoir aider! » </p><p>« C'est normal! Men are trash. Tu es si joli en plus!! On les laissera pas faire. » </p><p>Elle a eu l'air d'être très gêné que je lui dise mais c'était un fait indiscutable. Elle devait peut-être être trop jeune que pour s'en rendre compte. </p><p>« Enfin, a-t-elle redit un peu plus posément, Men are trash? Pourtant tu sors avec l'un d'eux. » </p><p>.Je l'ai fixé un instant sans trop savoir quoi répondre. Je pense que j'aurai pu le lui dire à elle, mais j'avais d'autre personnes dans le couloir et si je pouvais jouir de cette tranquillité encore un peu. </p><p>« Le dilemme de la femme consciente » j'ai ironisé. Mais ma réflexion s'est noyé dans un cri plus grave. </p><p>« Peu-fra en vu! » </p><p>Pas eux. Encore. </p><p>« C'est avec eux que tu sors alors?  » m'a-t-elle demandé, en zieutant dans la direction des F4. J'ai soupiré. Un autre problème. C'est vrai qu'elle m'avait invité plusieurs fois à sortir mais j'avais toujours refuser. Camille peut s'adapter à ce genre d'ambiance, mais c'est parce qu'il peut boire alors que moi ça ne me tente pas plus que ça. J'ai du la vexer à force de trouver des excuses. </p><p>« Je suis désolé, a-t-elle dit soudainement, vraiment! Je ne veux pas te forcer mais.. J'espère que ça ne te poussera pas à repousser les prochaines fois. » </p><p>Oh et puis...Si je fais des efforts pour ce crétin de Dalil, je peux bien le faire pour quelqu'un d'autre! </p><p>« Tu sais...C'est..Pas vraiment mon délire mais..Je peux faire des efforts! » </p><p>« Bien sûr, a-t-elle reprit avec douceur, tu es si cool! Quand Camille m'a présenté à toi j'étais si heureuse. J'avais peur de ne pas m'intégrer ici et toi même si tout le monde te menait avoir la vie dure, tu ne lâchais rien! » </p><p>« Ah euh...Et bien! »</p><p>« Je sais que je dois t'embarrasser mais je tiens à te le dire! Je suis si admirative de ce que tu es Louiza, c'est une bouffée d'air frais. D'ailleurs...Je ne suis pas là seule à le penser! » </p><p>Elle a tourné le regard vers les garçons qui arrivaient vers nous, espiègles. J'ai été vraiment gêné qu'elle fasse références aux F4 comme ça parce que nous n'étions rien de la sorte, et moi surtout, je n'étais pas aussi valeureuse qu'elle le prétendait, mais bon. Un compliment est un compliment. Il m'a chauffé le coeur autant qu'il l'a brulé.  J'avais remarqué qu'elle était un peu différente des autres filles, alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour. Mes yeux ont chercher le visage hagard de Louis. Dans mon souvenir il traine quelque part derrière!ere Alistair et Silas. Et la chaleur est aussitôt revenu. Une bouffée d'air frais, hein. Je comprenais maintenant, ca valait le coup de mentir un peu. A côté d'une fille aussi innocente et joviale, j'ai eu honte d'être sournoise et aussi maussade. Mais, j'étais peut-être chanceuse aussi! </p><p>« Je comprends...Fin, je crois. J'ai eu quelqu'un comme ça aussi! »</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>EYO! Grrr long chapitre pour le prochain arc! Ça fait longtemps mdrrr...La vie est dure ok? </p><p>J'aime prendre beaucoup d'avance pour pouvoir poster à l'aise mais je vous avoue que j'ai un peu décrocher (d'autres projets, les cours, etc,...) </p><p>Mais j'ai pas abandonné et si vous êtes là, c'est que vous non plus!</p><p> Bonne année, passons là ensemble avec Louiza, Dalil et l'étendue de leur connerie!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Girls just want to have fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ou Louiza veut juste ce que les filles veulent</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Dans tout les cas! Je te cherchais pour te proposer de sortir ce soir, ça te dis? » </p><p>« Sortir en semaine? » Mon porte-mine frappait contre ma feuille, nerveusement. j'étais pas très chaude. Mes parents qui étaient plutôt chill à ce sujet allaient commencer à serrer la vis. </p><p>« Je me sens...Déprimé de la dernière fois j'aimerai vraiment me changer les idées. C'est pas vraiment mon genre Mais... » </p><p>Oh. Son air triste de fille qu'on a abusé. Comment aurais-je pu l'envoyer bouler? Surtout après la conversation que nous venions d'échanger. C'est mes darons qui allaient devoir s'y faire! </p><p>« Ok. Sortons! Mais pas tard! »</p><p>Et dans un cri de joie, la nuit est tombée et nous sommes sorties. J'ai menti à mes parents en leur disant que je devais aller au théâtre pour le cours de français. Je m'en suis vraiment voulu  quand ils m'ont sorti un billet de 20 balles pour être sur que je serais privé de rien. Je l'ai gardé dans ma poche, je le glisserai dans leur porte-monnaie plus tard. </p><p>Il me restait toujours la jupe en vinyle de la soeur de Harm', avec un petit t-shirt en maille noir et ses cuissardes, ça pouvait passer plus au moins partout. </p><p>Quand j'ai rejoint Mirjana à l'entrée d'un bar, j'étais pas à l'aise. Et c'était plus une question de compte en banque. J'aimais pas ce genre d'endroit, j'étais traumatisée de ma seule et unique nuit de beuverie, et moi qui m'était juré qu'on m'y reprendrait plus, j'y suis rentrée à nouveau. </p><p>« Louiza! T'es venu! C'est cool! » </p><p>« Oui, j'ai maugrée en frissonnant dans ma veste, par contre...T'es certaine qu'on peut rentrer en étant mineur? » </p><p>« T'inquiète! Ce club est adapté pour les gens de notre âge! » </p><p>« T'inventes pas, là? » franchement j'étais sceptique. Y'avait absolument aucune raison qu'un endroit qui propose de l'alcool a des mineurs alors qu'ils étaient sensé être en classe le lendemain soit très légal. Mais Mirjana m'a rassuré d'un geste de la main. </p><p>« Je t'assure! Moi non plus j'aime pas..les autres endroits. Mais ici, c'est franchement clean c'est juste que tu t'y connais pas! » </p><p>Ha! Et puis c'est vrai après tout. Je sortais jamais de ma zone et Mirjana  était différente des autres filles de mon lycée en plus d'être plus jeune. Aucune raison que ça se passe mal, et au pire, je partirai!. Le videur nous a laissé passer sans encombre en désignant Mirjana par son prénom, ca m'a surprise mais ça devait prouver son propos. C'était une habituée. J'ai mis mon téléphone sur silencieux, un peu plus décontracté. </p><p>Les basses de la musiques qui frappaient contre les parois de la boîte et les mouvements incessants des lumières fluos auraient bien fait de me donner le tournis si Mirjana ne m'avait pas pris la main. On s'est assise dans un coin un peu plus calme. Par calme je veux dire, après que mon cerveau est déconnecté tout mes signaux sensoriels à la vue de des prix sur la carte. On a discuté du début des cours, de quelques rumeurs sur les filles de notre lycée,..</p><p>« Ça te dérange que je te mette en story? » elle a demandé. </p><p>Vu que j'étais suivi par approximativement zéro personne de notre lycée....</p><p>« Euh, pas vraiment... » </p><p>« Cool! » elle a eu l'air contente de faire un boomerang et bien que j'ai l'air encore fatigué, mes cheveux tirés vers l'arrière donnait à mes paupières quelques chose de moins tombants. </p><p>« Louiza, tu es vraiment photogénique, je t'envie! » </p><p>Alors ça pour un mensonge. </p><p>« Tu es cent millions de fois plus jolie que moi mais je prends! » </p><p>« Non je t'assure...Ça me plairait beaucoup de te prendre en photo, ça te dérange pas? » </p><p>Encore son air de chien battu. Mais c'était tellement gentil. J'allais pas lui dire non? Puis...C'est vrai que j'étais un peu fraiche ce soir. </p><p>Elle a tiré plusieurs photos de moi avec son iPhone qui contrairement à mon portable a une qualité de malade, même la nuit. J'étais partagée entre le fait de me sentir comme un clown ou un top model quand on a été interrompu par un garçon blond avec des yeux verts. </p><p>J'ai été tellement surprise que j'ai renversé mon coca à quatres balles sur la table. </p><p>« Loui-? »</p><p>« Thomas? » a dit Mirjana en même temps. Et d'un coup, la lumière a été plus vive de notre côté. Je devais avoir halluciné, mais le garçon devant nous avait beau avoir la peau translucide, les yeux clairs et des cheveux tout ébouriffés, il était beaucoup trop grand et fort que pour sortir de mes réminiscences. </p><p>« Thomas, a reprit Mirjana, c'est toi? »</p><p>« Oui, tu es Mirjana de Tinder, non? » </p><p>Oh. </p><p>« J'interromps quelques chose? » J'ai demandé un peu gênée de tenir la chandelle. </p><p>« Non! m'a raussuré Mirjana, c'est juste qu'on discute ensemble depuis quelques jours. Je pensais pas te voir de sitôt! » </p><p>« Pareil. Mais les grands esprits se rencontrent, hun? » </p><p>Ils ont discutée un moment en recommandant des trucs à boire. A la vue du truc ça ressemblait à du jus de fruit mais l'odeur de l'anniversaire de Garance était encore trop fraîche dans ma tête. </p><p>« T'es sûr que je peux boire ca? » </p><p>« Mais oui! A dit Mirjana! C'est du jus de fruits! C'est juste l'odeur de la piece tu sais! » </p><p>J'ai grimacé, mais l'ai quand même bu. C'est vrai que ça était sucré. C'était peut-être vraiment l'odeur de la pièce. Et de toute façon ma gorge était beaucoup trop sèche. Je m'étais un peu détendu avec les photos et la discussions, mais l'apparition soudaine du fantôme de Louis m'a perturbé. J'avais pensé à lui dans la journée, et voilà qu'il sortait de mon rêve pour me parler. </p><p>A ce moment là, le Thomas en question s'est tourné vers moi et m'a souri. Ça m'a blessé. Il ressemblait vraiment à Louis. Il a fallu que je me lève un instant pour m'en remettre. </p><p>Mais il m'en a empêché.</p><p>« Tu t'en vas? » il y avait un petit accent dans sa voix. Germanique. Dommage, j'avais pris espagnole. </p><p>« Euh, non, non! » et je me suis rassise presque automatiquement. Prenant mon mal en patience. Mon bras collant de coca serait une bonne façon de me concentrer sur autre chose que sur le fait qu'il sortait tout droit de mes réminiscences. </p><p>Louis me manque.  </p><p>J'y pense souvent. </p><p>Tout le temps d'ailleurs. </p><p>Il parle, il parle et je n'étends rien d'autre que la voix de Louis, son timbre lent, ces mots compliqués. J'essaye d'éviter d'y penser mais c'est impossible. Il est avec Garance, à Tokyo. Ils vivent heureux, ils vivent cachés. </p><p>Je n'ai aucune nouvelle. Louis est une sorte d'OVNI de notre génération. Il est pas sur les réseaux (je le sais pour l'avoir stalké...) et Garance avait tout supprimé. Sa version bêta me posait des questions basiques, tu viens d'où, tu as les cheveux clair pour une rebeux, comment tu t'es retrouvé dans cette école, je réponds mécaniquement. En essayant d'éviter de croisés ses orbes vertes le plus possible, je veux qu'il reste un rêve. </p><p>« Louiza? Ça va? » à demandé Mirjana. </p><p>« Je vais au toilette, rincer tout ça, je reviens! » </p><p>« Ok, Lou! Je bouge pas d'ici! » </p><p>Elle devait être contente que je lui laisse aussi un peu d'espace pour parler à son d'jo. Je ne suis revenu quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir contemplé mon visage couvert de fond de teint et de khôl coulé dans le miroir, à me demandé si je pleurerai, sans avoir réussi à verser aucune larme. Je me suis fait une raison, il faut que j'avance. Et quand je me suis finalement décidé à sortir, c'était pour retrouver une Mirjana qui contrairement à moi, n'avait pas su retenir ses larmes.  J'ai repris une gorgée. La soirée allait être longue.</p><p>« Mon appareil photo! Il a disparu! » </p><p>Putain. On voulait juste s'amuser.</p><p>« Et Thomas? »</p><p>Cette fois, c'était culte sec. J'avais raison. </p><p>Men are trash.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey! Je suis pas super à l'aise avec cet arc, j'essaye de faire au mieux, de rester fidèle à l'adaptation mais je ne sais pas si j'y arrive, alors si je n'ai pas droit à votre indulgence, je ne serai pas contre l'idée de savoir pourquoi! J'espère vraiment pouvoir continuer à poster souvent, merci d'avoir lu!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>